Melodia
by OtomeSama
Summary: Moon mène une vie paisible entourée par sa grande famille qu'est le village d'Ohana. Heureuse propriétaire du merveilleux instrument qu'est la flûte de la Lune, elle ne se doute pas que les mystères qui l'entourent vont la plonger dans une longue quête de la vérité sur l'archipel d'Alola. Tout commence par une rencontre.
1. Chapter 1 : Ohana

**Disclaimer :** Pokemon ne m'appartient bien sûr pas !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! ~~

Voici une fanfiction sur le pairing MoonXGladio qu'il me tenait vraiment à cœur d'écrire ! Et oui, je les aime vraiment ensemble et il y en a si peu à lire...

L'histoire sera divisée en plusieurs chapitres. Je n'en connais pas encore le nombre mais j'essayerai d'en publier un par semaine !

 **Indication :** L'histoire se déroule dans les temps anciens d'Alola.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ohana**

* * *

« - Moon, amène toi ! » Appela un homme à la voix rauque **.**

\- Moon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore à rêvasser ? On a besoin de toi à la ferme alors remue toi et viens nous rejoindre ! »

Depuis la solide branche d'un arbre, une jeune fille ouvrit un œil puis un autre, interloquée par la voix qui l'appelait. Visiblement, celle-ci venait tout juste de la sortir de sa sieste. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis après s'être enfin décidée, descendit de son perchoir, aussi agile qu'un Capumain. Elle secoua ses cheveux bruns, mi longs avant d'adresser un sourire empli d'innocence à celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père.

« - Il y a un problème Pectorius ? » Demanda-t-elle avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Un problème ? Ce n'était pas comme si le vieil homme l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure. Dans un soupir il répondit :

« - Tauros est particulièrement agité et refuse qu'on l'approche. On a besoin de toi pour le calmer alors ne perds pas de temps à rêvasser.

\- D'accord pépé, je viens tout de suite !

\- Parfait. » Déclara l'homme en tournant les talons. Mais, instinctivement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la jeune fille ne suivait pas la marche. Il connaissait Moon par cœur et comme il l'avait deviné, lorsqu'il se retourna, celle-ci était en train de s'étirer calmement comme si la situation n'était pas urgente. Tant d'insouciance navrait ce pauvre Pectorius qui ne pouvait veiller sur elle à longueur de journée.

« - Moon. Tout de suite. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus ferme dans l'espoir que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille lui obéisse.

Bien que la situation l'amusait, oui parce que le ton ferme de Pectorius la faisait toujours rire plutôt que de l'effrayer et, puisque qu'elle ne voulait pas fâcher une énième fois le doyen, Moon se résigna à le suivre.

Malgré les nombreux soupirs qu'il poussait dans la journée et ses remontrances à répétition, Pectorius était très attaché à Moon. Il la considérait comme sa propre petite fille. Elle était une des plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivées dans sa modeste vie, tombée comme un miracle au milieu d'une situation désespérée. En effet, un beau jour de printemps, alors qu'il recherchait l'un de ses Tauros en fuite – le même dont il était question actuellement – il croisa le regard d'une petite fille d'environ 4 ans dont les vêtements étaient en piteux état jouant avec le dit Pokemon. Pectorius avait en premier lieu été surpris par la complicité entre l'enfant et le Pokemon. Jamais Tauros n'avait approché d'humain auparavant pas même lui, le Doyen que tous les Pokemon respectaient et aimaient. Peut être avait-il été touché par la détresse de la petite fille ? Enfin, détresse semblait être un bien grand mot. Certes ses vêtements faisaient peine à voir mais son visage affichait un sourire rayonnant. Ses cheveux d'ébène soyeux flottaient dans l'air pur de la nature et ses grands yeux azur exprimaient de la joie, de la vie. Elle riait aux léchouilles de Tauros. Un rire si clair et communicatif qu'il était parvenu au cœur de Pectorius. Il se prit à vouloir rire avec elle. Oui, il avait ressenti l'irrésistible désir de savoir qui elle était. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'était approché et comme il désirait en savoir plus sur elle sa première question ne fut pas « Que fais-tu ici toute seule ? » mais « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Sans même se soucier une seule seconde de qui pouvait être cet inconnu et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, d'une petite voix mélodieuse elle avait répondu : « Moon »

« Moon », un prénom si joli, aussi beau que cette petite fille arrivée comme un miracle dans sa vie. Quelques jours plus tôt, ses parents l'avaient abandonnée sans que la petite fille n'en connaisse les raisons. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Pectorius lorsqu'il s'était inquiété de sa présence seule au milieu des bois. « - Maman et papa m'ont laissé ici et sont partis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi alors je ne suis pas triste. C'est mon destin pépé ! » Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à elle-même et elle n'était pas triste ? Pectorius s'était d'abord dit que cette petite fille faisait preuve d'un grand courage pour masquer sa peine. Puis, il avait croisé son regard. Une vague de sincérité l'avait envahi. Il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas la croire. Touché par cette mystérieuse fillette et son adorable frimousse, il avait alors décidé de l'emmener avec lui au village. Ohana, un endroit où une vrai famille pourrait l'accueillir. C'était ce que Pectoruis espérait pour cette enfant qui méritait tant et il avait obtenu gain de cause. Rapidement, Moon avait été acceptée par tout le monde et su trouver sa place au sein de cette grande famille. Elle était maladroite, insouciante, rêveuse, débordante d'énergie, un peu trop parfois, elle leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs mais c'était ainsi qu'on l'aimait Moon. Elle était un précieux trésor pour tous les habitants d'Ohana.

Pectorius n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir l'enclos, Moon l'enjambait déjà pour rejoindre Tauros, isolé au fond du champs. De loin, pour ne pas brusquer la Pokemon, il regardait la jeune fille s'y prendre d'une manière dont elle seule détenait le secret. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur le museau de son fidèle compagnon encore un peu nerveux. Elle approcha son visage du sien et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille qui avaient toujours ce même effet. Tauros se mit à pousser un mugissement de joie et léchouilla les joues de la brune qui sous la puissance du Pokemon en tomba presque à la renverse. Gentiment, elle le repoussa pour pouvoir se relever et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'aux abreuvoirs où se rafraîchissaient déjà ses semblables.

« - Va les rejoindre Tauros. Tu dois boire toi aussi ! Ça te fera du bien. »

Sans se faire prier, Tauros suivit la douce voix de Moon et rejoignit les autres Pokemon dans le plus grand calme.

Arborant un sourire satisfait, Moon donna une dernière caresse au Pokemon avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Pectorius.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui a murmuré pour qu'il se calme aussi vite ? S'interrogea le Doyen bien qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître ce mystère.

Oh, trois fois rien ! Je lui ai juste exprimé mon affection. » Répondit tout simplement Moon.

Avec un large sourire, Pectorius frotta les cheveux de la brune de sa forte paume.

« - C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! File te laver les mains avant d'aller à l'auberge d'accord ?

\- D'accord pépé ! » Moon hocha vivement la tête. Le déjeuner, c'était sacré. Qui dans ce village n'aimait pas la délicieuse nourriture préparée par Barbara et ses parents ?

Alors, après avoir nettoyé ses fines mains dans la rivière qui longeait Ohana, Moon entra dans l'auberge déjà bien remplie. Aussitôt, une voix l'interpella depuis une table du fond. Il s'agissait de Tili, le petit fils du Doyen que Moon considérait comme son frère. Depuis son arrivé, ils s'étaient immédiatement entendu au plus grand bonheur de Pectorius et avaient toujours fait les 400 coups ensemble. Les deux adolescents étaient inséparables.

Moon passa entre les tables pour rejoindre Tili et s'assit en face de lui et... Un imposant plateau de Malasadas, spécialité de la région d'Alola. La brune écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait l'habitude de l'appétit démesuré de Tili mais cette fois-ci, il avait fait encore plus fort.

« - Tu comptes vraiment manger tout ça ?

\- Ouais ! Barbara à créé de nouvelles recettes ! J'ai pas pu résister !

\- Mais où est-ce que tu stock toute cette nourriture ? T'as un estomac encore plus gros que celui d'un Manglouton ! J'hallucine ! »

Tili, amusé se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Il avait attendu Moon trop longtemps alors il commença à manger une, deux, trois, puis quatre, puis... Bref. Moon ne comptait plus le nombre de Malasadas qu'il ingurgitait en un repas. Elle se permit de se servir sur le plateau. Tili ne risquait pas de se fâcher. Deux Malasadas lui suffisaient amplement.

* * *

La région d'Alola offrait continuellement d'agréables températures. La pluie s'invitait quelques fois mais rarement. La neige y était totalement inconnue des habitants de l'île. Pourtant, on racontait qu'il en tombait en grande quantité sur le mont Lanakila, le point le plus élevé d'Alola. Oui mais, seulement, la vie y serait si rude que personne ne ressentait l'envie de s'y installer. Les lieux pourtant si beaux restaient donc un mystères pour les enfants comme Moon qui n'avaient jamais quitté leur village. Plus on lui en parlait, plus la jeune fille en rêvait. Mais elle repoussait chaque fois qu'elle surgissait cette idée de partir à l'aventure dans un petit coin de sa tête. Après tout, sa vie à Ohana était loin de lui déplaire. Elle avait un grand père, un frère, une meilleure amie à qui elle pouvait tout dire et un entourage bienveillant qui, elle le savait, ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

La vie au village était tranquille et offrait beaucoup de liberté à Moon. Les après midi, comme celui-ci, après un bon repas à l'auberge, elle aimait se baigner dans la rivière avec Tili, pêcher différentes espèces de Pokemon pour jouer avec eux et, lorsqu'elle avait un petit creux, elle filait chez Barbara pour déguster un délicieux lait Meuh-meuh. Souvent, les deux jeunes filles en profitaient pour se confier leurs secrets. Moon ne se lassait jamais de ces moments.

Barbara servit un verre de lait Meuh-meuh encore chaud à son amie et vint s'asseoir sur son lit à ses côtés. Elle soupira d'apaisement. La jeune fille n'avait pas chômé aujourd'hui entre les petits déjeuners et déjeuners à servir. Son activité l'occupait toujours beaucoup mais elle adorait ça. Nul doute qu'elle travaillerait dans cette auberge toute sa vie comme ses parents et grands parents. D'ailleurs, elle songeait même à la rebaptiser plus tard « au Barbaragout » Un jeu de mot bien pensé.

« - Dis, Moon. Lui demanda-t-elle soudain d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux que Moon n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son visage.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Barbara ?

\- J'ai une question à te poser. »

Le sérieux de son amie s'intensifia encore à tel point qu'elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha près de son visage pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux de la brune. Moon retint son souffle. Qu'est ce que Barbara voulait à la fin ?

« - Euh... Barbara ?

\- Diiiis, est-ce que Tili et toi êtes amoureux ? Dit-elle avec un ton bien plus joyeux à en faire sursauter Moon.

\- Ça va pas de prendre un air sérieux comme ça ? Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que... »

Moon réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son amie qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Visiblement, l'information eut un peu de mal à monter à son cerveau tant elle était soudaine.

« - Hé mais ! N'importe quoi Barbara !

\- Ah bon ? Mais vous êtes super proches et tout ! Moi je suis sûre qu'il y a un truc entre vous ! »

Moon grimaça. Tili et elle ? Amoureux ? C'était inimaginable pour la jeune fille.

« - Mais noon. Il est comme mon frère et il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme sa sœur.

\- Oooh, je vois. C'est cool !

\- Hm. C'est cool. »

Moon prit une gorgée de son lait Meuh-meuh sans quitter Barbara du coin de l'œil. Si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait mis un terme à cette conversation ridicule. Mais si Barbara lui demandait ça alors qu'elle comprenait depuis bien longtemps la relation de Moon et Tili, c'était sans aucun doute qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose de difficile à avouer. De très difficile même étant donné que Barbara avait toutes les facilités du monde à s'exprimer.

« - Dis, Barbara.

\- Oh, pourquoi tu prends un air aussi sérieux ? J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

\- Barbara, tu ne serais pas amoureuse par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Barbara sursauta et porta ses mains à son visage pour tenter de masquer la teinte rouge Ecrapince que prenaient ses joues. Elle bafouilla un peu en tentant de se justifier.

« - Euh... Non. Non, non, du tout ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Tili !

\- Je sais bien. Répliqua aussitôt Moon amusée. Parler de Tili n'était qu'un prétexte pour me dire que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre au village. »

Barbara baissa la tête en soupirant. Elle avait gagné. Oui, Moon gagnait toujours.

« - Et, je peux savoir qui c'est ou c'est encore un secret ?

\- K ae. Marmonna Barbara le visage enfouie dans ses mains ne pouvant plus contenir sa gène.

\- Euh... Pardon ?

\- C'est Kiawe que j'aime ! Se décida-t-elle enfin à avouer.

\- Le garçon qui travaille au ranch ? S'enthousiasma Moon.

\- Lui même.

\- C'est trop mignon ! Et ça fait longtemps que tu me caches une chose aussi importante ?

\- Ben... Hésita Barbara. Oui un peu. On se voyaient chaque fois que je venais chercher du lait à la ferme et j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse. Voilà.

\- Aah, c'est si romantique ! Se mit à rêver Moon. Et lui, il t'aime ?

\- Non.

\- Ah ?

\- Enfin, je veux dire, je ne sais pas et il ne sait pas non plus que je l'aime.

\- Et bien dit lui ! Au moins tu auras la réponse.

\- Tout semble toujours si facile avec toi Moon. Soupira Barbara.

\- Ça l'est. Si tu veux savoir demande. Si tu veux aimer aime. Il n'y a rien de plus facile. »

Barbara se mit à rire. Moon était tellement touchante lorsqu'elle parlait ainsi. Tout paraissait simple, un peu trop parfois pourtant, elle n'avait pas tort. Ses paroles tout droit sorti de cet être plein d'innocence semblaient finalement une évidence.

« - Tu as raison Moon, merci. Je lui avouerai mes sentiments. »

Moon lui sourit tendrement. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse de voir que son amie avec qui elle avait grandi avait trouvé une personne à chérir et qui la chérirait peut être en retour. Barbara le méritait. Moon n'en parlait jamais mais elle le pensait. Tout le monde mérite l'amour, de ses parents, de ses amis et d'un être particulier qui aurait l'étrange capacité d'éclairer la vie de son partenaire, comme le Soleil et la Lune éclairaient le jour et la nuit. Autrement dit, une personne indispensable, une source de vie. Un être aux pouvoirs si mystérieux qui viendrait lui tendre la main. Moon en rêvait souvent.

Il existait de nombreuses coutumes à Alola et Ohana avait la sienne.

Le nuit tombée, les habitants du village d'Ohana se rassemblaient dans les champs en compagnie de leurs Tauros pour contempler les étoiles et la Lune qui brillaient haut dans le ciel. Cet instant était sacré pour chacun d'entre eux. Il leur permettait de remercier le gardien Tokopiyon de leur avoir offert cette magnifique terre et leurs ancêtres pour avoir si bien veillé sur elle. A leur tour, ils faisaient de même. Ce moment de communion entre les habitants leur permettait de se sentir encore plus proche les uns des autres, de se témoigner leur affection. Barbara se tenait timidement aux côtés de Kiawe qui la regardait tendrement. « Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre » pensa Tili depuis la botte de paille où il contemplait les étoiles. Pectorius quitta le ciel des yeux lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie résonner au beau milieu des champs. Tout le monde fit de même. Ils reconnurent cette si belle mélodie qu'ils aimaient entendre. Moon. Moon jouait de la flûte, la flûte sacrée de la Lune qui avait appartenu autrefois au gardien de l'île de Poni, Tokopisco. Personne ne savait pourquoi Moon la détenait mais d'après la jeune fille, elle l'avait toujours eu avec elle. C'était ainsi que la trouva Pectorius : une petit fille perdue qui transportait une flûte dans son baluchon. Et étonnement, elle en jouait remarquablement bien. Tous les soirs, au même endroit, au même moment, elle jouait cette belle et mystérieuse mélodie sous le regard enchanté de Ohana, sa famille.

* * *

« - Sois prudente Moon ! » Lui avait lancé le Doyen Pectorius avant qu'elle ne s'aventure dans la forêt. La jeune fille était débrouillarde, certes, mais elle passait tant de temps à rêver qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'elle se perde et surtout, qu'elle ne se méfie pas d'un potentiel danger.

« - Cesse de te ronger les sangs Pectorius. Le rassura Alyxia, la propriétaire du magasin de pierres précieuses d'Ohana. Moon est avec Tauros. Il veille sur elle et réciproquement. Il ne risque rien de leur arriver avec une telle complicité. Ensemble, ils retrouveront forcément leur chemin. »

Pectorius acquiesça. Après tout, la jungle Sombrefeuille, sa destination n'était pas si loin. Toutefois, le Doyen avait toujours cette crainte au fond de lui. Cette crainte qu'un jour, Moon disparaisse aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était arrivée dans leur vie. Il avait peur qu'on lui arrache sa précieuse petite fille. En secouant la tête, il s'efforça à chasser ces mauvaises pensées. C'était bien lui qui lui avait confié la tâche d'aller cueillir des baies dans les bois pour lui donner des responsabilité alors il n'était plus question pour le vieil homme d'osciller entre s'inquiéter et faire confiance à la jeune fille. Il soupira. Moon était libre après tout.

Sa liberté, Moon aimait la savourer. Particulièrement à l'aise sur le dos de Tauros dont les pas résonnaient sur la terre battue du sentier menant tout droit aux bois, elle respirait l'air frais qui caressait agréablement son visage et faisait flotter harmonieusement ses cheveux d'ébène. Dans son dos, elle avait pris soin d'attacher sa flûte. Jamais elle ne s'aventurait sans son précieux trésor même si elle ne partait pas bien loin. La jeune fille rayonnait sous le soleil. Le si bel azur du ciel d'Alola lui donna l'envie de fredonner un air pour accompagner le gazouillis des Picassauts, rythmé par le flot de la rivière qui longeait la forêt.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à l'orée du bois d'un vert luxuriant que Moon sauta énergiquement du dos du Pokemon pour explorer les environs et laisser Tauros se détendre. Elle savait plus que quiconque que ce dont il avait besoin était un bon bol d'air loin des siens et du plus grand calme Seule donc, Moon s'avança un peu plus loin, caressant les feuillages d'une main légère, saluant au passage des Mimantis qui se cachaient derrière le tronc des arbres. Elle sautillait dans l'herbe légèrement humide lorsqu'elle aperçut quelques baies près de la fameuse pierre de mousse dont lui avait parlé le Doyen. Les baies poussaient très facilement à cet endroit alors la brune avait de quoi remplir son panier. Joyeusement, elle s'exécuta.

Tout semblait calme, trop calme peut être. Pourtant, pendant que la jeune fille chantonnait sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, Tauros se mit à renifler frénétiquement les alentours. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Une odeur le dérangeait ? Les baies dégageaient pourtant un délicieux parfum. Les Picassauts l'agaçaient ? Non. Tauros ne se montrait hostile qu'avec ses semblables. Il y avait autre chose. Un danger ? Peut être se sentait-il observé ou pire, menacé. De son côté, Moon avait finit par s'intéresser au cas de Tauros voyant que quelque chose le perturbait réellement. Cependant, pour sa part, elle n'entendait rien ni ne voyait rien qui puisse leur en vouloir. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour donner une caresse amicale à Tauros dans le but de le détendre, tout se déroula trop vite pour que la jeune fille puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit. Tauros se rua soudainement et violemment sur un étrange Pokemon qui jaillit des bois dans sa direction. La collision fut brutale et les Pokemon entrèrent en confrontation. Moon étouffa un cri. Depuis quand ce Pokemon les observait ? Et puis, il était si étrange, elle ne l'avait jamais aperçut auparavant. En tout cas, il était très fort. Un peu trop même, pour Tauros qui peinait à prendre le dessus. Toutefois, il refusait de renoncer pour défendre sa maîtresse.

« - Tauros ! » S'époumona Moon. Elle aurait voulut l'aider. Oui, habituellement, elle aurait foncé à son secours sans hésiter quitte à sa blesser elle-même mais, cette fois-ci, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face à la dangereuse créature. Une idée vite ! Elle devait en trouver une avant que les deux Pokemon ne s'entre-tuent. Oui ! C'était la solution ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dégainer sa flûte pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits combatifs, une voix appelant « Silvallié » l'interrompit aussitôt. Un jeune homme déboula rapidement vers la créature, sans hésiter, l'attrapa par son large cou, se risquant à subir les attaques féroces de Tauros de qui il tentait de l'éloigner. Il dut tirer de toutes ses forces pour contenir un si puissant Pokemon qui pensant qu'un nouvel ennemi s'en prenait à lui, ne reconnut pas son maître et, d'un puissant coup de mâchoire, mordit son pauvre bras. Il retint un cri de douleur en serrant les dents tandis que devant ce spectacle atroce, Moon grimaça comme si la douleur était la sienne. Heureusement, ignorant tant bien que mal sa blessure, de son autre main valide, le dresseur caressa la tête de Silvallié pour l'apaiser. Doucement, le Pokemon revint à lui et lâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras du jeune homme. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il frotta sa tête tendrement contre la sienne comme s'il voulait lui dire « Je suis désolé ».

Moon, légèrement sous le choc, retrouva Tauros qui, heureusement, était trop affaibli pour lancer une autre offensive mais qui, toutefois, ne détourna pas pas son regard glacial de son assaillant. Elle caressa son dos blessé. Tauros en avait vu d'autres se dit-elle. Il était robuste et s'en remettrait vite contrairement au bras du jeune homme que Moon ne parvenait pas à quitter du regard. Il enlaçait son Pokemon pour le rassurer, le bras gauche dégoulinant de sang qui perlait sur l'herbe désormais rougie. « Il devait avoir très mal » pensa Moon. Un tel courage l'avait impressionnée. Sans hésiter, il s'était interposé entre les Pokemon sachant très certainement ce qu'il risquait.

Après avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille de Tauros, elle s'approcha de lui un peu méfiante.

« - Ça... Ça va ? Ton bras... »

Le jeune dresseur se retourna en entendant la faible voix emplie d'inquiétude de la brune. Moon put le découvrir tandis qu'il la dévisageait interloqué. Elle remarqua tout de suite son œil d'un vert émeraude profond aussi beau que glacial. On aurait dit qu'il la transperçaient d'un simple regard. Son visage arborait des traits fins, une peau laiteuse et ses cheveux dorés dont une mèche tombait harmonieusement sur l'un de ses yeux brillaient sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Il était très beau. Si beau que Moon ne parvint pas à décrocher son regard du sien. Elle ne put dire un mot de plus devant cette mystérieuse personne qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer.

* * *

Le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, je vous en serait très reconnaissante !

Le prochain chapitre sera uniquement consacré à la rencontre entre Moon et Gladio. On entre au cœur de l'histoire !

Merci d'avoir lu et à le semaine prochaine ! ~~


	2. Chapter 2 : Une mystérieuse rencontre

Saluuut à tous ! ~~

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de Melodia !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokemon ne m'appartient toujours pas !

 **Note de l'auteur:** Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé d'adorables reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore plus !

~ Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une mystérieuse rencontre**

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Moon reprit ses esprits. Le ton glacial du jeune homme la fit immédiatement revenir à elle.

« - Tu... Tu es blessé. Tu devrais vite te soigner. »

Le concerné regarda son bras ensanglanté puis, haussa les épaules. Il trouvait ça absurde. Comment pouvait-il se soigner en pleine forêt sans le nécessaire de soin ? Et comme si cette remarque idiote ne suffisait pas, Moon continua la conversation.

« - Ton Pokemon, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

\- Il est encore un peu sauvage. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas rester ici. C'est dangereux pour toi et Tauros. »

Moon sourcilla. Monsieur s'inquiétait pour elle ? Pas le moins du monde. Elle comprenait parfaitement ses sous entendus. Dangereux ? Parce qu'un étrange Pokemon du nom de Silvallié, sorti de nulle part, leur avait sauté dessus elle n'avait plus le droit de flâner dans la forêt ? Ça allait être de sa faute maintenant ? Selon les dires du blond, c'était parfaitement le cas. Sa présence et celle de Tauros étaient les seules responsables de la violence et la dangerosité du Pokemon. Moon soupira intérieurement. Heureusement, elle n'était pas du genre à perdre son calme si facilement et préférait plutôt poursuivre son interrogatoire.

« - Je peux connaître ton nom ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Cette fois-ci, Moon se figea, s'offusqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il était froid et borné. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Heureusement pour lui, son bras le rendait dans une situation bien trop délicate pour que Moon ait la moindre envie de le forcer à parler. Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Lui proposer de venir se reposer à Ohana pourrait être une solution. Oui, après tout, dans son état, il n'allait tout de même pas refuser. Et puis, elle croisa son regard lourd de lassitude et se ravisa. Quoi que, peut être qu'il allait refuser tout compte fait. D'un non catégorique, très certainement. La brune se résigna alors. Toutefois, lorsqu'il tourna les talons sans un mot de plus, pour s'éloigner accompagné de son Silvallié, l'attention de Moon fut attirée par un écusson accroché sur la poitrine du jeune homme, dont l'éclat parvint à ses yeux.

Ses neurones s'agitèrent, se connectèrent puis, elle réalisa. La bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, elle le regarda s'éloigner en s'aidant de son Pokemon pour marcher. Elle n'était jamais allé bien plus loin que son village mais, elle savait tout de même des choses sur l'Histoire d'Alola et celle-ci en faisait partie. Hors de question pour la jeune fille de le laisser s'échapper. D'autant plus intriguée par le jeune blond, elle fit signe à Tauros de la rejoindre, et accrocha sa flûte autour de son large cou pour s'assurer de ne pas la perdre. Elle était bien résolue à le suivre.

Assis au bord de la rivière qui traversait la forêt, le mystérieux jeune homme se reposait dos contre un arbre. A ses côtés, son Pokemon émit un petit couinement inquiet. Comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, il donna une léchouille affectueuse sur la joue de son dresseur qui, pour éviter d'être couvert de sa bave, le repoussa gentiment en lui adressant un sourire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas Silvallié. Je vais bien. »

Silvallié inclina la tête sur un côté. Son dresseur se voulait rassurant mais le ton faible qu'il employa fit l'effet inverse. Il était loin d'aller bien, cela sautait aux yeux. Le jeune blond haletait en tenant son bras pour empêcher que le sang ne coule d'avantage de la plaie. Son visage, plus pale que d'ordinaire faisait peine à voir. Il semblait au bord du malaise mais tenait bon.

Silvallié s'en voulait terriblement. S'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter de la sorte, s'il était pour une fois resté calme, il n'aurait jamais mordu dans son bras et son dresseur ne se retrouverait pas là, assis par terre à prétendre qu'il allait bien. A son grand désarroi, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était le soutenir par la pensée. Il s'allongea sur son flanc gauche pendant quelques minutes, espérant que son dresseur se sente mieux mais, son état allait en s'aggravant.

Soudain, il renifla une odeur familière qui flottait dans l'air. Des bruits de pas froissant l'herbe se firent entendre. Silvallié se leva, sur ses gardes mais fut retenu d'une main par Le blond qui voulait éviter un autre conflit avec quelconque Pokemon. Avec peine, il tenta de se lever mais, trop faible, sentit sa tête tourner. Il se rassit alors en soupirant de douleur. Une main devant ses yeux dont la vue s'assombrissait, il entendit les grognements de Silvallié puis, une voix qui lui semblait vraiment lointaine.

« - Hé ! Reste avec moi ! Regarde, je t'ai apporté de bonnes baies bien sucrées ! »

Finalement, elle n'était pas si lointaine que ça. Non, elle était même tout prêt de lui. Il releva la tête avec difficulté. Qu'est-ce que cette fille faisait encore là ? Ne l'avait-il pas avertie du danger ? Incapable de se poser plus de question, il saisit la baie que Moon lui tendait et, après hésitation – qui sait, Moon était peut être une sorcière qui essayait de l'empoisonner - commença à la manger faiblement.

« - Voilà, tu verras, ça va te faire du bien. »

Encore, un peu sonné, il la regarda arracher la manche de sa robe sans aucune pitié. Il se demanda d'abord pour quelle raison elle martyrisait ainsi ses vêtements. La folie ? Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Puis, il comprit lorsqu'elle ramassa quelques larges feuilles qu'elle imprégna du jus de baie Oran avant de tremper dans l'eau un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Elle préparait sans aucun doute un moyen de désinfecter sa blessure. Le jeune homme était désormais à sa merci. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que Moon attrapa doucement son bras pour ne pas lui faire mal et commença à nettoyer la plaie avec une légère grimace.

« - Et ben, Silvallié t'as pas loupé ! »

Le blond retint un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle appliqua ensuite les feuilles sur son bras. Il sentit un léger picotement. En effet, selon la jeune fille, les baies Orans disposaient non seulement de facultés curatives sur les Pokemons mais également sur les humains. Tout cela, Moon l'avait appris de Pectorius et sa famille qui lui transmettaient leur savoir. Elle-même s'était déjà sérieusement blessée à la jambe et avait regardé attentivement son grand père la soigner. Depuis, elle se sentait capable de reproduire les mêmes gestes.

Après quelques minutes, elle retira les feuilles puis, entoura le bras de son patient avec sa manche déchirée pour empêcher le sang de couler et finaliser ses soins.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire de satisfaction.

« - Et voilà ! Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant. Par contre, je ne suis pas médecin ! Tu devrais vite aller te faire soigner quelque part. »

Le blond qui commençait à se sentir mieux grâce aux incroyables effets de la baie Oran dévisagea Moon avant de murmurer une sorte de « merci » trop faible comme si ça lui faisait mal de le dire. Moon, amusée, s'en contenta. Elle commençait à cerner le personnage.

« - Dis, cette fois, je peux avoir ton nom ? Moi, je m'appelle Moon ! »

Moon. Il la dévisagea de plus belle. Son nom lui était bien étrange. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un hasard, très certainement. Il soupira. Après ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, à quoi bon lui cacher son nom.

« - Gladio. Finit-il par dire.

\- Gladio. Répéta Moon. C'est joli ! »

Le blond hésita entre grommeler un merci presque indistinct ou laisser le silence peser pour que la brune cesse son interrogatoire. Après réflexion, il choisit la deuxième solution. Mais Moon ne semblait pas d'accord pour se taire.

« - Et bien dis moi Gladio ! Qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme toi fait ici au milieu des bois ? »

Gladio sourcilla. Ou voulait-elle en venir ?

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « une personne comme moi ? » »

Moon ricana, ce qui avait le don de l'irriter encore plus. Sur un ton espiègle, elle répondit à son interrogation.

« - Ce n'est que mon avis mais, un prince ne devrait pas être chez lui à accomplir son devoir plutôt qu'agonisant dans les bois ? »

Gladio écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Cette fille était beaucoup trop étrange. Elle se mit à rire en lisant la surprise sur son visage alors, du bout du doigt, désigna l'emblème qui brillait sur sa poitrine. Cet emblème, c'était celui de la famille royale d'Alola et seuls les membres de la royauté l'arboraient sur leurs vêtements.

« - Je suis peut être une fille de la campagne mais je connais Aether, la famille royale d'Alola ! Si tu croyais te cacher, c'est raté ! »

Gladio posa un regard lourd de reproches sur son écusson. Il avait tellement l'habitude de le porter qu'il ne le voyait même plus. Alors, d'un geste brusque, il l'arracha et le jeta à la rivière. Moon fut surprise. Il rejetait son titre ? En même temps, c'était peut être la raison de sa présence ici. Comme elle vibrait d'envie de le savoir, elle lui redemanda calmement ce qu'il faisait ici, ce à quoi il répondit :

« - Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir soigné. Mais le reste ne te regarde pas. »

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. En modeste paysanne qu'elle était, Moon n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de la royauté. Cependant, sa curiosité était bien trop forte et puis, après tout, elle avait soigné Gladio. Elle pouvait se sentir concernée non ?

« - Alors, tu vas partir comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis trop impliquée maintenant ! »

Gladio fit claquer sa langue contre ses dents en signe d'agacement. Cette fille ne mettait donc aucune limite à sa curiosité ? Dans quoi était-elle impliquée ? Il ne lui avait rien dit. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était le soigner et il l'avait déjà remerciée, du moins, à sa manière. « Plus têtue et collante qu'elle, ça ne doit pas exister » pensa-t-il. Alors, sans répondre au regard suppliant que la brune posait sur lui, il se leva avec tout de même un peu de peine, en s'appuyant contre Silvallié.

Moon fit une moue boudeuse. Il comptait réellement partir, sans rien lui dire de plus. Dommage, elle aurait bien aimé l'aider mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'importuner les autres quand ils ne demandaient rien. Pectorius lui avait assez souvent répété. D'un signe de main, elle fit appel à Tauros afin de se préparer pour son propre départ. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur le Pokemon elle croisa le regard de Gladio, comme obnubilé par ce dernier. Moon haussa un sourcil, regarda Tauros, puis Gladio, puis à nouveau Tauros. Non vraiment, qu'y avait-il à admirer ? Tauros était beau, certes, mais de là à faire cette tête.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune fille qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. »

Gladio s'approcha du Pokemon et Moon constata à ce moment que ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait mais la flûte qui pendait autour de son cou.

« La flûte de la Lune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Ma flûte ? Tu la connais ?

\- Bien sûr que... Attends. Comment ça TA flûte ? »

Moon posa ses mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà qu'il s'intéressait soudainement à la flûte alors qu'il refusait de lui accorder son attention à elle. Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle devait vraiment être insignifiante à ses yeux.

« - Oui, MA flûte ! Je l'ai avec moi depuis que je suis toute petite !

\- Mais c'est impossible. As-tu au moins conscience de son importance ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Elle est juste précieuse à mes yeux. »

Gladio ferma les yeux un instant pour se recentrer sur lui même. Son bras lui faisait mal, cette fille l'agaçait et la situation paraissait invraisemblable. Pourquoi une fille sortie de nulle part, l'envahissant de toutes ses questions, se promènerait avec la flûte de la Lune ? Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa intensément Moon.

« - Ecoute. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle du détiens cette flûte mais tu dois savoir qu'elle est extrêmement importante à Alola. Il existe deux flûtes légendaires connues pour leur mystérieux pouvoir : la flûte de la Lune que tu détiens étrangement et la flûte du Soleil. Et, il se trouve que je suis à leur recherche.

-Pourquoi ? »Demanda immédiatement Moon comme Gladio s'en était douté. Apparemment, elle se souciait plus de connaître l'histoire du garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer plutôt que d'en apprendre plus sur sa propre flûte.

« - Comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il n'en avait pas marre de toujours lui répéter la même chose ? pensa Moon. Elle n'était pas bête juste un peu têtue.

« - J'ai besoin de cette flûte. »

Moon tressaillit. Elle n'avait qu'à voir le regard profond que Gladio posait sur elle pour comprendre que cette flûte était très importante à ses yeux. Gladio ne lui avait rien appris sur son identité mis à part son titre de prince d'Alola. A ce propos, Moon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser un tas de questions. Il n'était certainement pas parti de chez lui par caprice parce qu'il souhaitait découvrir le monde. Non. Un événement d'une grande envergure avait du l'y pousser. Étrangement, Moon mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis seulement une ou deux heures. Jamais une personne n'avait autant titillé sa curiosité pas même l'impressionnant appétit de Tili. Sans en connaître les raisons, elle désirait réellement l'aider d'autant plus que sa flûte l'impliquait indirectement dans cette histoire.

« - Je ne peux pas te donner ma flûte. Mais... Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Je peux t'accompagner qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Moon gonfla les joues. Elle s'adressait à un véritable mur. Mais il était hors de question pour elle d'abandonner. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, le mugissement de Tauros l'interpella. Elle se retourna et vit que le Pokemon levait sa tête vers le ciel. Moon comprit. Le soleil commençait à se coucher d'où l'assombrissement soudain des bois. Si elle restait là plus longtemps, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir rentrer. Elle se tourna alors vers Gladio pour tenter une dernière fois sa chance.

« - Il faut que je rentre. Tu sais, tu peux venir à Ohana. Tu seras le bienvenu. Tu pourras te reposer et on discutera ensuite.

\- Non merci. Il y a un village pas loin d'ici. Konikoni je crois. Je préfère rester seul plutôt que de subir tout un interrogatoire. »

Moon baissa la tête. Il n'y avait rien à faire n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je pense rester plusieurs jours. Si tu changes d'avis pour la flûte, tu sais où me trouver. »

Moon acquiesça doucement. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire alors, elle se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner avec Silvallié en murmurant un « Au revoir Gladio. » trop faible pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

* * *

La lune brillait déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Moon rentra à dos de Tauros à Ohana. Elle dut trouver une excuse valable pour justifier son retard, son panier à baie presque vide et sa manche déchirée. Elle sentait le regard lourd de reproches de Pectorius se poser sur elle. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait une imagination sans limite grâce à quoi, elle parvint à se sortir de cette situation. Selon elle, une horde de Psykokwaks enragés tout droit sortis de la rivière se seraient rués sur elle pour lui voler ses baies, arrachant sa manche alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Pourquoi Tauros ne l'avait pas aidée ? Parce que, pris d'une soudaine panique due aux couinements agaçants des assaillants, il se serait enfui à l'autre bout de la forêt. Par la suite, après avoir échappé aux Psykokwaks affamés, Moon aurait eu un mal fou à retrouver Tauros, la tête plantée dans le sol, tel un Doduo. Elle l'aurait pris pour un rocher à cause de sa couleur... Enfin, voyant qu'elle était déjà en retard, elle aurait ramassé quelques baies sur le chemin du retour pour ne pas rentrer les mains vides ou plutôt, le panier vide.

Voilà son histoire et, à son grand soulagement, Pectorius la crut. En fait, Moon ne le surprenait plus tant il avait l'habitude de ses mésaventures. Il pouvait tout lui arriver, même les choses les plus farfelues, dont celle-ci. Le plus important était qu'elle soit bien de retour, saine et sauve.

Libérée de son celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand-père, elle grignota rapidement quelque chose puis, partit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Si elle avait choisi de raconter ces salades et de ne pas mentionner Gladio c'était dans l'unique but d'éviter de lui attirer des ennuis. Elle faisait confiance à sa famille mais, Gladio était le prince d'Alola. Nul doute qu'en tant qu'adulte responsable, Pectorius serait allé le retrouver pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait loin de sa famille et peut être même le ramener chez lui. Et, Moon l'avait bien compris, il ne voulait avoir personne sur le dos. Tout de même, il était si jeune et livré à lui même. Au vu de son apparence, Moon supposait qu'il devait avoir aux alentours de 15 ans, comme elle. Dire qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Oui, et pourtant, il l'intriguait terriblement. Ce mystère installé entre eux décuplait son envie d'en savoir plus à son sujet.

Lorsque la jeune fille se changea pour se ranger confortablement dans son lit, elle remarqua une tâche de sang sur sa robe. Le sang de Gladio, heureusement que Pectorius, sans doute trop occupé par le discours invraisemblable de Moon, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sinon, elle aurait pris un sacré savon pour avoir cacher la vérité. Pectorius détestait ça et Moon le savait très bien. Toutefois, quelque part au fond de son cœur, elle tenait à garder Gladio secret.

* * *

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, alors que la chaleur régnait sur Alola, Moon décida d'aller retrouver Gladio tant l'envie de le revoir avait grandi en elle ces derniers jours. Elle partit donc, sans prévenir personne, sur les sentiers fleuris qui reliaient Ohana aux autres villages. En vérité, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle marchait, encore et encore, pendant de bonnes heures sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Finalement, elle arriva en bas d'un immense escalier à la tombée de la nuit. Plus aucun bruit aux alentours ne venait perturber le calme nocturne. Moon se sentait apaisée, elle aurait presque put s'endormir maintenant que sa longue marche avait pris fin. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il l'attendait et elle voulait le revoir, l'aider.

Le bruit des pas de Moon résonnait sur les marches de l'impressionnant escalier mais fut bientôt surpassé par sa respiration haletante. Étrangement, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte mais, elle courrait. Elle courrait pour monter au plus vite ces interminables marches. Quand allait-elle enfin en voir le bout ? Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre sinon, il serait trop tard. Autour d'elle, le silence qui régnait par delà les montagnes ne l'apaisait plus. A quel moment était-il devenu si oppressant ?

Moon arriva enfin au bout du parcours. Désormais, elle était bien plus proche du ciel que de la terre. Sa vue se brouilla, à cause de la fatigue sans doute mais, elle continuait d'avancer. Il était là. Lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux, elle le reconnut. Gladio était là, de dos. Elle ne put voir son visage, ni même le distinguer clairement mais, elle savait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Il l'attendait bel et bien. Seulement, il n'était pas tout seul, quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Moon s'approcha un peu plus afin de mieux distinguer cette étrange silhouette qui lui était inconnue. Un grand chapeau et de long cheveux... Blancs ? Sa main ? Non, ce n'était pas une main mais une espèce de tentacule que Gladio semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Moon. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle appela alors Gladio. Toujours aucune réponse. Est-ce qu'ils l'entendaient au moins ?

Moon eut la soudaine impression de manquer d'air. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier ni même à savoir d'où elle provenait. Quelqu'un lui parlait, oui mais qui ? Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette voix qui semblait venir du plus profond d'elle même.

La mélodie... On lui demandait de jouer la mélodie. Instinctivement, les yeux toujours clos, Moon porta la flûte de la Lune à sa bouche. Aune mélodie n'en sortit. A la place, un crissement puissant retentit. Moon ouvrit les yeux, Gladio et la mystérieuse créature avaient disparu. En face d'elle, une énorme faille déchira le ciel. Moon n'arrivait plus à bouger, à penser. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était contempler. Une créature sortit de la brèche. La même ? Non, elle semblait différente, plus grande, plus fine, le regard perçant. Elle tendit sa main à la brune qui, involontairement l'attrapa. Moon eut l'impression de crier mais elle n'entendait plus que les ricanements mesquins de cette créature qui l'entraîna avec elle loin de son monde.

Moon se réveilla en sursaut. Encore haletante, elle mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Heureusement, elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre, à Ohana. Et, aucune étrange créature ne l'entourait. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de main. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve étrange ? Elle se leva en vitesse et constata que ni sa flûte ni la tâche de sang et la manche déchirée de sa robe n'avaient disparues. Tout n'avait pas été un rêve alors. Mais pourquoi Moon avait-elle vu tout ça juste après sa rencontre avec Gladio ? Elle ne pouvait se résigner à penser qu'il s'agissait du hasard.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et elle devait aider son grand père au Ranch. Un peu perturbée, elle s'affaira à la tâche, l'esprit encore embrouillé par de tels songes.

Toute la journée, Moon eut bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses tâches. Elle renversa un plein pot de lait sur Kiawe en trébuchant sur une pierre, marcha sur la queue d'un pauvre Tauros, ne remarqua pas lors du déjeuner que Tili avait remplacé ses Malasadouces par des Malasadas pimentées q'elles eut bien du mal à manger et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait renversé le café de Pectorius sur... Lui même. Irrité par les nombreuses étourderies de la jeune fille, il montra la porte de l'auberge du doigt et en moins de deux, Moon se retrouva dehors.

Le soleil se couchait sur Ohana et Moon, depuis une botte de paille, contemplait le somptueux ciel orangé. Elle avait été plus maladroite que d'ordinaire tant ses pensées convergeaient vers Gladio et son mystérieux rêve. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de se torturer avec tout un tas de questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Pourtant, Moon savait que tout avait un sens. Gladio était à la recherche de sa flûte et, elle la détenait sans savoir pourquoi. Le blond lui apparaissait déjà comme un mystère à lui tout seul mais son rêve lui en avait apporté bien d'autres. Cette mystérieuse créature aux tentacules aux côtés de Gladio, la brèche dans la ciel et l'effrayante « femme » qui en sortit mais, également cette voix qui lui murmurait de jouer une mélodie inconnue. Il y avait un message à élucider derrière tout ça. Et, Moon comptait bien le faire. Pour cela, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait retrouver Gladio. Lui seul, à l'heure actuelle était en mesure de lui apporter des réponses.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Pectorius approcher.

« - Encore en train de rêvasser Moon ? »

Moon lui sourit. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère. Heureusement, il ne restait fâché jamais bien longtemps. Elle se décala un peu pour lui laisser une place à ses côtés.

« - Tili et Barbara sont inquiets tu sais. On a l'habitude de ta maladresse mais aujourd'hui tu as dépassé tes propres limites ! »

Moon gonfla les joues quand Pectorius se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle aimait beaucoup l'entendre rire. Elle trouvait cela rassurant. Toutefois, ce soir, l'air inquiet sur son visage ne parvenait pas à la quitter. Le vieil homme finit par reprendre son sérieux et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu as l'air perdue dans tes pensées. Quelque chose de tracasse Moon ? »

Moon détourna le regard. Que devait-elle faire ? Le doyen lui avait toujours appris à dire la vérité, surtout si, dans son cas, on recherchait une réponse à toutes ses interrogations. Le mensonge apporterait toujours le mensonge et inversement. Après un soupir, elle se résigna.

« - J'ai quelque chose à te dire pépé.

\- Tu as toute mon attention. »

Moon commença son récit par sa rencontre avec Gladio. Elle vit les yeux de Pectorius s'emplir de fierté quand elle raconta la façon dont elle l'avait soigné. Elle avoua qu'il était un prince, qu'il recherchait sa flûte et celle du soleil puis, elle évoqua ce qui lui restait de son rêve. Une fois terminé, elle se demanda ce que Pectorius allait penser de tout ça. Peut être allait dire lui interdire de s'en mêler ? Ou, pire, il allait régler cette situation lui même pour la protéger.

Elle releva la tête lorsque, fermement, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Tu veux aider ce garçon n'est-ce pas ? Et découvrir tous ces mystères ? »

Moon hocha doucement la tête. Oui, elle le voulait vraiment, peu importe ce qui l'attendait.

« - Tu m'as dit qu'il se reposait normalement à Konikoni. Tauros connait bien le chemin. Tu pourrais t'y rendre demain matin, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Vraiment ? Le doyen lui proposait de lui-même ? Avec un grand sourire, Moon enlaça tendrement le vieil homme. Elle était vraiment ravie tout comme Pectorius qui se mit à rire de plus belle. Maintenant, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle s'agitait sur la botte de paille, peu être un peu trop réalisa-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva la tête la première dans le tas de foin qui servait de nourriture aux Tauros.

Demain, elle pourrait retrouver Gladio et lui poser toutes les questions sur ces mystères, dans l'espoir bien sûr qu'il daigne lui répondre.

Elle avait pris sa décision.

* * *

Moon remercia Tauros par une caresse sur le museau et lui demanda d'attendre sagement à l'entrée du village.

« Je reviens vite, d'accord tauros ? »

Avec un mugissement pour réponse, Moon tourna les talons et fit face au village de Konikoni, assez semblable à Ohana mais en bien plus commercial. Alyxia, la vendeuse du magasin de pierres précieuses, le lui avait décrit. Elle rêvait d'ailleurs d'installer son magasin ici-même, où elle pourrait avoir plus de clients. Moon jeta un regard furtif. Il y avait une auberge, un restaurant, une boutique d'encens et quelques habitations. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais vraiment très charmant.

Comme elle n'était pas là pour faire du tourisme, bien que l'odeur de l'encens et l'affiche du restaurant l'attiraient beaucoup, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge où Gladio devait certainement séjourner. Après un « bonjour » franc et joyeux à l'ensemble de l'auberge, pratiquement vide, elle s'adressa à l'aubergiste.

« - Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts est passé par ici il y a deux jours ? Il était blessé au bras. »

L'aubergiste acquiesça immédiatement.

« - Oui. Notre médecin s'est occupé de lui. Il est sorti tôt ce matin avec son étrange Pokemon. Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers le phare.

\- Le phare ? S'interrogea Moon.

\- Oui. Il se situe à l'extrémité nord du village. Continue tout droit, tu ne pourras pas le louper. »

Moon remercia l'aubergiste poliment avant de sortir. Immédiatement, elle remarqua le phare lorsqu'elle leva les yeux. Avec un sourire satisfait et déterminé, elle s'avança dans sa direction.

Il était situé sur la côte de Konikoni, entouré par des petites barrières blanches qui délimitaient l'emplacement d'un parc où devait régulièrement se reposer les dresseurs et leurs Pokemons après une dure journée. Le cadre était vraiment agréable et le ciel si bleu qu'on le confondait presque avec la mer. A cette heure là, environ neuf heures du matin, le parc était désert. Moon n'eut donc aucun mal à repérer Silvallié en premier lieu, puis, son dresseur.

Elle s'approcha à petits pas du phare. La chevelure blonde de Gladio qui contrastait avec la majorité des habitants d'Alola avait attiré son attention. Il était là, assis sur un banc, en face de la mer, Silvallié humant l'air à ses côtés. Il semblait ailleurs, profondément perdu dans ses pensées, tant et si bien que, lorsque Moon tapota son épaule du bout des doigts pour signaler sa présence, il sursauta. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un peu trop longtemps selon une Moon souriante qui trouvait ce moment plutôt gênant. Elle vint se planter en face de lui qui ne la lâchait toujours pas des yeux.

« - Bonjour Gladio ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Sans surprise, sa réplique était dépourvue de toute trace d'amabilité.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh, même pas un petit « Bonjour Moon » pour me mettre à l'aise ? J'aurais du m'en douter. Bouda la brune. Sinon, comment va ton bras ? »

En guise de réponse, Gladio avança son bras et releva sa manche pour dévoiler le bandage qui entourait sa blessure. Moon constata que le médecin l'avait bien soigné. Il avait d'ailleurs une bien meilleur mine par rapport à la dernière fois. La brune ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon. Seulement, son mauvais caractère ne l'avait pas quitté, lui.

« - Je réitère ma question.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Le devança Moon. Je suis venue te parler. Figure toi que j'ai changé d'avis ! »

A ces mots, Moon crut voir une certaine lueur dans les yeux du blond. Une lueur qui illuminait son regard et le rendait encore plus beau.

« - Tu comptes me donner la flûte de la Lune ? »

Moon haussa un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre le bras pour recevoir son bien tant convoité, un léger coup de flûte sur sa tête lui fit se souvenir que Moon était une fille capricieuse et bornée. Il la foudroya du regard, ce qui ne la perturba pas le moins du monde.

« - Dit donc, monsieur le prince gâté qui croit que tout lui est acquis ! Il est hors de question que je te donne MA flûte. »

Gladio posa une main sur sa tête comme s'il s'attendait à prendre un autre coup.

« - Epargne moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux ? Je croyais que tu avais changé d'avis ?

\- Bien sûr ! Affirma-t-elle fièrement en croisant les bras. L'autre jour, alors que je voulais t'accompagner, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide. Sauf que, j'ai décidé de ne pas t'écouter et de te suivre que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Gladio soupira d'agacement. Dire qu'il avait entrevu un soupçon d'espoir. Il s'était fourvoyé. L'ignorance de cette fille bornée ne connaissait pas de limite selon lui.

Moon nota l'agacement sur le visage du blond. Cependant, elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

« - Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. »

Poussée par le silence pesant instauré par Gladio, elle continua. Elle lui raconta son rêve différemment qu'à Pectorius. Elle y décrivit ses sentiments, le fait qu'elle voulait délibérément le sauver mais qu'elle n'y parvenait pas à cause de cette créature squelettique au rire mesquin. Gladio la regardait d'un air dubitatif. Moon pensa qu'il devait trouver ça absurde et qu'il la chasserait sans doute d'une minute à l'autre. Et bien, elle ne se trompa pas. Lorsqu'elle évoqua la créature au chapeau qui le tenait par la main ou plutôt, par le tentacule, il la coupa dans son récit.

« - Ça suffit. Dit-il sèchement. »

Moon le dévisagea déconcertée.

« - Attend , je n'ai pas terminé de...

\- Arrêtes toi, je te dis. Tout ça est absurde. »

Moon se tut. Le regard froid de Gladio lui glaçait le sang. Visiblement, il ne voulait rien entendre. Nul doute qu'il la prenait pour une folle à déblatérer de telles sottises. Pourtant, tout cela était la vérité. Elle voulut l'en convaincre mais, à peine ouvrit-elle la bouche qu'il l'interrompit à nouveau, d'un ton plus ferme.

« - Hors de ma vue. »

Il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus clair. L'obstination de Moon s'écroula sous le lourd poids de ces quatre mots. Sa présence le dérangeait, elle l'avait on ne peut mieux compris. En lui adressant un regard peiné qu'il ne daigna même pas croiser, elle s'éloigna pour exécuter ses paroles. Silvallié émit un couinement en la regardant partir vers la sortie du parc.

Gladio prit sa tête entre ses mains comme s'il tentait de contenir toutes les pensées qui le torturaient. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre Moon, même si ses airs de petite fille innocente l'agaçaient. Mais, pourquoi était-elle autant liée à son histoire ? Elle, une fille qu'il avait rencontrée par hasard dans une forêt il y avait à peine deux jours. D'abord la flûte, puis son rêve, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Il soupira. La description que la brune avait avait faite de la mystérieuse créature qui lui tenait la main ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête. Un grand chapeau blanc, de longs cheveux... Quant à la seconde, une silhouette longiligne, une longue coque à l'arrière de la tête qui lui servait de chevelure et en plus de ça, un rire mesquin presque pervers. Et puis, elle avait entrevue une brèche, qui absorbait tout le monde, elle y comprit. Qu'est-ce que Moon avait à voir avec tout ça ? C'était insensé.

Pendant qu'il se blâmait intérieurement de ne pas être capable de trouver des réponses, un sifflement se transformant ensuite en une déchirure retentissait. Gladio se boucha les oreilles instinctivement. Ce bruit était particulièrement désagréable mais il ne prit même pas la peine de savoir d'où il provenait. Le silence finit à nouveau par s'installer, un silence bien trop anormal selon les grognements de Silvallié qui, cette fois-ci, interpellèrent son dresseur.

Il releva brusquement la tête. Le Pokemon s'agitait frénétiquement, ne cessant de grogner en direction du ciel. Gladio se retourna et en levant les yeux, son visage se décomposa. Il constata avec effroi que le ciel n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il avait déjà vu ce phénomène autrefois. Oui. Et il avait prié pour ne jamais le revoir. Une gigantesque brèche déchirant le ciel s'élevait au dessus de Konikoni. Tous les villageois la contemplaient, l'air ébahis. Gladio se leva brusquement tandis que son pokemon lui jetait un regard des plus inquiets. Les mains du jeune blonds se mirent à trembler et bientôt, tout son corps frissonna de terreur. Son regard se posa droit en face de lui. Moon n'était pas très loin, vers la sortie du parc. Elle ne bougeait pas, les yeux rivés vers la brèche.

Alors que la stupéfaction se lisait dans ses yeux, la terreur se reflétait dans le regard émeraude de Gladio.

Désormais, tout le village demeurait sous le silence. Plus personne ne bougeait ni parlait. Plus un bruit. Pas même le chant des Picassauts. Le calme si soudain laissait place à une atmosphère pesante, presque irrespirable. Le ciel bleu d'Alola avait disparu au profit d'une immense faille aussi blanche que la lumière. Un blanc terrifiant et fascinant à la fois. Les interrogations se bousculaient dans la tête des villageois. Un phénomène météorologique ? L'apparition du tout puissant Arceus ? Des Pokemons aliens venus en visiteurs ? Personne ne connaissait la réelle origine de cette brèche.

Soudainement, le ciel se mit à craquer, le vent à souffler, comme si un orage se préparait. Certains se réfugiaient dans leurs maisons, d'autres préféraient contempler le spectacle de près quitte à s'exposer à un potentiel danger. Gladio, lui frissonnait, restait sur ses gardes, analysant le moindre craquement. Puis, le silence revint en maître.

Gladio retint instinctivement sa respiration. Un tel silence ne présageait rien de bon, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

A nouveau, un grondement retentit. Faible, bien trop faible pour qu'on puisse s'en inquiéter.

Encore une fois, il retentit.

Et encore, un peu plus fort cette fois ci.

Encore une fois, encore et encore, le ciel grondait de plus en plus fort, la faille le déchira dans un grondement puissant à s'en boucher les oreilles et, soudainement, des éclairs d'une blancheurs extrême vinrent foudroyer le sol d'une vitesse folle. Les villageois paniquaient, hurlaient, tentant désespérément d'y échapper.

Sans perdre une minute, Gladio, suivie de Silvallié, courut en direction de Moon et l'attrapa par le bras, sans s'arrêter. Celle-ci cria, apeurée par la situation.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

\- Tais-toi et cours ! »

Moon, entraînée par Gladio courrait à en perdre haleine au milieu des villageois terrifiés et des éclairs pourfendeurs qui s'abattaient sur leur terre. Au milieu de sa course, elle se retourna. Son visage se figea lorsqu'elle vit une créature similaire à un assemblage de câbles, coiffée d'une tignasse blanche ébouriffée descendre du ciel, tout droit sortie de la brèche.

« Gladio ! » Appela-t-elle désespérée, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir éclairer la situation. Et c'était le cas. Toutefois, il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait plus voir tout ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était courir sans s'arrêter.

Il voulut accélérer sa fuite, entraînant la pauvre Moon de force, lorsqu'un éclair freina violemment leur course, les faisant s'écraser à plat ventre, l'un après l'autre, contre le sol. Dans sa chute, Gladio écrasa son bras, cela lui décrochant un cri de douleur qui interpella Moon. Elle s'empressa de se relever pour venir à son secours quand elle vit la frayeur sur son visage. D'une faible voix, elle tenta de comprendre la situation.

« - Gladio... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Des cris les interrompirent. Moon regarda partout autour d'elle, le souffle court. KoniKoni se vidait peu à peu. Lorsque les éclairs touchaient une personne, celle-ci disparaissaient miraculeusement, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Voilà que son rêve devenait réalité sous une autre forme bien moins agréable. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Soudain, une terrible pensée traversa son esprit. Tauros, elle l'avait laissé à l'entrée du village. Avait-il disparu lui aussi ? Et Ohana, était-elle aussi touchée ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, autour d'eux, le nombre de créatures entourées d'une aura électrique augmentait.

Gladio se releva, épaulé par Moon qui avait bien du mal à retenir ses sanglots. Le blond la força à tourner la tête et la regarda dans les yeux pour canaliser son attention.

« - Ecoute Moon. Silvallié et moi on s'occupe de ces créatures. Contente toi de fuir d'accord ? »

Moon, perdue dans ses tourments mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce qu'il lui disait. Mais il était fou. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne ici. Elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Lui déclara-t-elle.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Silvallié a été créé pour affronter ces choses. »

Créé ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il connaissait donc si bien ses « choses », comme il les appelait ?

Moon n'en pouvait plus de toutes ses interrogations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi croire. Plus rien, sauf une personne qui, en ce moment même, lui demandait de fuir. Alors, elle lui adressa un dernier regard afin de reprendre sa course en direction de la sortie du village où elle espérait trouver son brave Tauros.

De son côté, Gladio ordonna à Silvallié de se tenir prêt au combat. Celui-ci déploya un puissant hurlement, signe qu'il était prêt à en découdre avec l'affreuse créature qui s'approchait en sautillant au milieu des éclairs. Guidé par les ordres déterminés de son dresseurs, Silvallié lança une charge puissante sur la créature qui se retrouva à terre, se tordant dans tous les sens comme un câble mouillé. Seulement, l'adversaire était loin d'être seul. Ses semblables avançaient tous dans la même direction vers le puissant Pokemon. Non. Ils l'ignoraient ? En effet, alors qu'ils se tenaient prêts pour une nouvelle attaque, Silvallié et Gladio virent avec stupeur les câbles s'élever dans les airs pour passer royalement au dessus de leurs têtes. Tels des néons dans le ciel, ils fusaient dans une seule et même direction.

Gladio se retourna. Moon. C'était elle qu'ils voulaient. Ou plutôt, la flûte de la Lune qui se balançait dans son dos.

« Moon ! » Cria-t-il pour avertir la jeune fille. Lorsque la voix du blond lui parvint, Moon se retourna et constata avec horreur que la nuée de créatures lui fonçait tout droit dessus. Que pouvait-elle faire face à ça ? Ils paraissaient tellement plus forts. Non. Ils l'étaient. Ils venaient d'ailleurs et leur existence même dépassait sans doute l'imagination des plus grands chercheurs Pokemon.

Pourquoi ? Se demanda la brune totalement perdue. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle rêvassait au milieu des champs de Ohana, entourée de sa famille et, maintenant, elle se trouvait là, sous une intense lumière blanche qui rendait la situation pourtant si sombre, pourchassée par des câbles dont les éclairs effaçaient les voix de ceux qui vivaient ici. Était-ce terminé ? Elle serra ses mains contre son cœur, apeurée et surtout triste à l'idée ne ne plus jamais revoir sa famille.

Heureusement, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule quand Gladio, chevauchant Silvallié, accourut dans sa direction, plus rapide encore que les créatures. Il lui ordonna de monter et, sans la moindre seconde de réflexion, elle s'exécuta, le tenant fermement par la taille, la tête contre son dos, les yeux clos.

Quand ce cauchemar allait-il prendre fin ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à la semaine prochaine ! ~~


	3. Chapter 3 : Confessions

**Alola ! ~~**

Comme convenu, le chapitre trois est arrivé !

C'est parti pour le disclaimer et tout et tout... !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokemon ne m'appartient point.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir des retours de lecteurs adorables alors je vais me mettre à répondre à vos reviews !

Je le précise ( ou reprécise ), l'histoire de Melodia se déroule dans une période médiévale. Ne vous attendez donc pas à voir des choses modernes comme Pokedex, repousses et objets de ce genre, ligue pokemon, tour des îles... En bref, tout ce que vous connaissez !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Lucille :** Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue et que ce nouveau chapitre va te satisfaire !

 **TheFireHana :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que tu es une lectrice aussi attentive !

Pour répondre à ta question, oui, l'histoire se passe dans une période médiévale. Je ne sais plus si je l'avais précisé pour le chapitre 1 donc, si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais le faire de ce pas !

Aaah ces erreurs dues à une relecture peu... Non pourtant, je me suis relue ! A croire qu'il faudrait le faire 10 fois ! En tout cas, merci de me les avoir signalées, j'ai corrigé ces petites coquilles ! :3 ( même si j'avoue que, pour Gladio, joli mériterait d'être écrit JOLI parce qu'il le mérite Hum-Hum )

Pour ce qui est des points de vie, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi... J'ai tellement l'habitude des jeux que je ne m'étais même pas posé la question... Héhéhé ! C'est clair que je n'aimerais pas être un Sims. Je suis tellement stressée quand j'y joue à cause de leur barre de satiété qui descend bien trop vite ! Grrr. J'ai toujours peur qu'ils meurent de faim !

Bref.

Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Voili, voilou !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Confessions**

* * *

Moon ne savait pas où ils allaient, quel chemin ils empruntaient ni ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Elle préférait garder les yeux clos pour s'épargner cet atroce spectacle de vies effacées et de village décimé. Tout ce qu'elle sentait était la vitesse folle à laquelle courait Silvallié pour tenter d'échapper aux étranges Pokemons qui les poursuivaient. Et puis, elle entendait aussi les éclairs, certains lointains, d'autres bien trop proches, la faisant sursauter chaque fois qu'ils s'abattaient sur le sol en laissant derrière eux un massif nuage de fumée. Moon se sentait trembler, son cœur battait la chamade et pourtant, elle ressentait, contre elle, la chaleur de Gladio qui l'enveloppait comme dans un chaud cocon. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression sur son visage mais, elle se doutait qu'il devait être aussi effrayé qu'elle. Lui, qui semblait si bien connaître ces créatures revivait à nouveau cette atroce situation. Si seulement Moon savait. Si seulement il lui révélait tout de lui, elle saurait dans quelle histoire elle avait plongé, la tête la première, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. A moins qu'elle y était tout simplement prédestinée. Oui, sa flûte le laissait tout à fait croire.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Moon sentit Silvallié perdre en vitesse. Les nombreux virages qu'il avait empruntés et ses bonds effectués pour échapper au danger l'avaient épuisé. La jeune fille ouvrit enfin les yeux et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, constata que la horde de câbles n'avait pas diminué, bien au contraire. Ils devaient être une trentaine désormais. Trente assaillants dont la puissance était encore inconnue mais qui dépassait sans aucun doute celle de Silvallié seul et de deux pauvres humains. Ils réduisaient peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient. A ce rythme là, ils ne tarderaient pas à les rattraper pour faire d'eux tout ce qu'ils voudraient.

Moon, pétrifiée resserra instinctivement son étreinte sur Gladio. Elle comptait tellement sur lui mais que pouvait-il faire de plus qu'elle ? Rien, sans doute. Toutefois, il se retourna pour constater la situation à son tour. Ses yeux passèrent en revue les créatures avant de se perdre dans le vide. Moon s'affola. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ses pensées. Puis, le regard de Gladio se posa sur elle. Un regard franc et confiant qui fit tressaillir la brune. Est-ce que par hasard il misait ses espoirs sur elle ? Dans sa tête, les rouages s'assemblèrent. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il semblait être au bord de l'implosion. Silvallié transportait deux dresseurs sur son pauvre dos endolori par les précédentes attaques alors, bien sûr qu'il n'en pouvait plus. La charge était trop lourde pour lui. Il fallait absolument se débarrasser de quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Moon. Moon parce qu'elle agaçait Gladio avec toutes ses questions, parce que les créatures la poursuivaient elle et sa flûte de la Lune. Cela tombait comme une évidence que Gladio comptait la sacrifier pour s'enfuir. Elle le voyait parfaitement la jeter de sa monture sans aucune pitié, accompagnant ses gestes d'un rire mesquin qu'elle s'imaginait sans aucune difficulté. Ensuite, elle roulerait sur le sol jusqu'aux câbles qui l'électrocuteraient avant de lui prendre sa flûte. Et, Gladio et Silvallié, eux poursuivraient leur route en criant victoire, clamant fièrement s'être débarrassés de la reine des enquiquineuses. Cela signerait la fin de Moon.

Elle sortit de son imagination débordante lorsque Gladio posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ça y est. Il va me jeter » pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'affoler intérieurement car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas se débattre face à lui – même si elle avait quelques notions de castagne – elle le vit saisir sa flûte accrochée dans son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Evidemment, son raisonnement était stupide, il n'allait pas jeter la flûte avec elle. Moon n'était qu'un appât pour lui permettre de s'enfuir avec son trésor tant convoité !

Totalement paniquée, elle ne réalisa pas ce que voulait Gladio en lui tendant la flûte de la Lune.

« - Moon. Joue de la flûte. »

Quoi ? Il ne voulait plus se débarrasser d'elle alors... Il préférait l'entendre jouer pour calmer ses craintes. Et puis quoi encore ? Il voulait mourir en musique ? Charmante idée révélée par son côté sensible sans doute mais, Moon n'avait pas l'intention de se résigner si facilement. Elle le dévisagea comme un Magicarpe regarderait son dresseur pour lui faire comprendre, avec beaucoup de peine, qu'il n'était pas fait pour le combat et qu'il perdrait à coup sûr. Mais, comme un idiot dresseur de Magicarpe qui lance des trempettes à tout va, Moon comprit que Gladio misait beaucoup d'espoir en elle.

« - Tu te souviens de ton rêve ? Quelqu'un te demandait de jouer de la flûte pour arrêter les chimères.

\- Les chimères ? Daigna enfin répondre Moon.

\- Peu importe, ces créatures si tu préfères. Peut être que ta flûte pourra les repousser. »

Moon regarda sa flûte, hésitante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme un précieux instrument de musique qui apaisait quiconque écoutait sa mélodie. Mais, justement, peut être pourrait-elle également apaiser ces chimères comme les appelait Gladio. Seulement...

« - Dépêche toi ! Lui ordonna le blond.

\- Mais je ne sais pas ce que je dois jouer ! Je ne connais pas cette mélodie ! »

S'il se produisait la même chose que dans son rêve, aucun son ne sortirait de sa flûte et elle disparaîtrait à l'intérieur de cette terrifiante brèche. Si elle produisait n'importe quel son, la situation deviendrait comique et les chimères en profiteraient pour en terminer.

« - Moon, joue ce que tu as toujours joué ! »

Moon serra sa flûte entre ses mains. Il était vrai que jamais personne ne lui avait appris à jouer de la flûte. Elle le faisait naturellement comme si elle était une partie d'elle-même. Elle repensa aux soirs où chacun à Ohana aimait l'écouter. Sa mélodie résonnait dans les cœurs et dissipait toutes traces de peine pour ne transporter dans les airs que l'agréable parfum du bonheur et de la paix. Très bien. Puisque l'espoir reposait sur ses épaules et que Gladio lui faisait confiance, elle porta la flûte de la Lune à sa bouche et commença à jouer.

Une mélodie douce et apaisante sortit de la mystérieuse flûte. Moon gardait les yeux clos pour s'enfermer comme dans une bulle. Ses mains cessèrent de trembler pour danser sur l'instrument. Gladio la regardait d'un œil, tout en faisant attention aux chemins qu'empruntait Silvallié. Elle semblait entourée d'une aura mystique qui la faisait briller comme l'astre lunaire au milieu des étoiles. Ses doigts si fins et ses lèvres rosées s'accordaient à la perfection pour laisser s'évaporer dans les airs cette mélodie aux tonalités si nostalgiques et reposantes. Derrière, les cris s'étaient effacés, le bruit des éclairs disparaissait peu à peu. Même les pas et la respiration haletante de Silvallié s'éteignirent. Tout ne paraissait que chimères comparé à cette mélodie. Elle rendait les choses plus belles, les sentiments plus forts, tant et si bien que Gladio sentit une vague de nostalgie remuer son cœur.

Visiblement, cet effet s'étendait jusqu'aux chimères qui n'avançaient plus. Elles semblaient absentes, totalement perdues dans l'univers mystique créé par la mélodie.

Toutefois, le danger n'était pas écarté pour autant, l'immense brèche régnait toujours dans le ciel. Alors, Gladio ordonna à Silvallié de ne pas s'arrêter jusqu'à trouver un refuge où les créatures ne pourraient les retrouver.

Soudain, une étrange lumière d'une puissante intensité vint entourer la jeune fille puis, Gladio et Silvallié, jusqu'à s'étendre bien plus loin, enveloppant ainsi les chimères et Konikoni tout entière.

Moon ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc autour d'elle. La mélodie résonnait dans son esprit et, derrière, se confondaient cris, éclairs et bruits de pas. Elle se sentait courir, parfois ressentant une douleur dans les genoux ou les bras, d'autres fois sentant la chaleur d'une main qui tenait fermement la sienne. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court, elle se sentait faillir, partir très loin.

Puis, plus rien. Le silence et l'obscurité la gagnèrent.

* * *

Moon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait sombre mais une étrange lumière éclairait faiblement la pièce. La brune se frotta les yeux encore embués pour tenter de reconnaître les lieux. Seulement, ils lui étaient totalement inconnus. Alors qu'elle se demandait où elle s'était miraculeusement endormie, elle sentit des léchouilles sur sa joue. Pétrifiée par un frisson, elle retint son souffle et, d'une petite voix, s'inquiéta de savoir qui se permettait ce rapprochement.

« - Gl... Gladio... ? »

Pas de réponse. Les léchouilles persistaient. Elle tourna alors la tête lentement et croisa le regard rassuré de Silvallié qui lui disait simplement bonjour ou bonsoir. Moon se leva brusquement, le visage rouge comme une baie Tamato. Elle s'était endormie contre Silvallié. Pourtant, elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir.

Inquiète, elle leva la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle aperçut Gladio, endormi contre le flanc gauche de son Pokemon, un bras devant les yeux, l'autre sur le ventre. Directement, Moon remarqua les écorchures sur ses mains et bras qu'elle entrevoyait sous ses vêtements déchirés. Il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas grand chose si ce n'était quelques moindres égratignures comparées aux siennes. Elle constata également que sa flûte pendait autour du large cou de Silvallié.

La jeune fille se rassit en lui donnant des caresses affectives. Le brave Pokemon avait certainement du veiller sur eux pendant qu'ils dormaient dans cet endroit inconnu. Inconnu, certes mais, Moon s'y sentait étrangement en sécurité. Tout était si calme ici. Rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber un tel silence.

Elle leva alors les yeux pour identifier son environnement et poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut l'autel de Tokopiyon, le gardien d'Akala. C'était en ces lieux que les habitants de l'île venaient le vénérer et le remercier de veiller sur eux. Moon, elle, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre mais on lui avait raconté bien des choses sur cet endroit. D'après les dires de ses proches, les lieux étaient constamment protégés par le gardien et nul être hostile ne pouvait y pénétrer. Alors, ils avaient trouvés refuge par hasard ou par instinct dans ces ruines sous le regard bienveillant de Tokopiyon.

Partout ailleurs, peut être auraient-ils été rattrapés par les affreuses créatures.

Après s'être inclinée devant l'autel pour remercier le gardien, Moon se dirigea vers la sortie pour prendre l'air. Elle en avait un grand besoin après les tragiques événements qui les avaient remués. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si Gladio et elle étaient les seuls rescapés de cette attaque violente. D'autres personnes connaissaient-elles la même situation ou bien, Konikoni avait-elle été réduite à néant ? Ces pensées torturaient l'esprit de la pauvre Moon qui ne parvenait pas à réfléchir calmement à la situation. Une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien.

La jeune fille s'assit sur l'herbe humide dans la clairière qui entourait l'autel du gardien Tokopiyon. Autour d'elle, les arbres et fleurs qui offraient habituellement un cadre merveilleux ressemblaient plutôt à des silhouettes inquiétantes qui guettaient Moon dans l'obscurité. Rien n'était fait pour la rassurer exceptés le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune qui veillait sur elle depuis le ciel.

Le calme de la nuit paraissait irréel comparé à ce qu'ils avaient vécu plus tôt. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ? Moon ne savait ni l'heure qu'il était, ni le jour. Peut être même avaient-ils été enlevés par ces chimères dans cette affreuse brèche, manipulés comme de vulgaires sujets d'expérience avant d'être jetés sur Terre comme des malpropres dont la mémoire avait été effacée ?

Moon secoua la tête. Son imagination débordante la désespérait elle-même. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait de voyage dans une autre dimension. En réalité, après avoir repoussé les chimères à l'aide de la mystérieuse mélodie et l'apparition de l'étrange lumière, Silvallié avait continué sa course aussi loin qu'il l'avait pu, sans se retourner une seule fois. Toutefois, si les chimères ne les suivaient plus, la brèche, elle ne n'avait pas disparu. Des éclairs continuaient de tomber sur la terre d'Akala, tentant sans vergogne de foudroyer les deux fugitifs à dos de Silvallié qui, grâce à toute son endurance, était parvenu à les éviter. Seulement, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles s'écrase violemment sur une falaise d'où s'étaient écroulés des gravats barrant la route de Moon et Gladio.

Il n'y avait pas eu de temps à perdre tant le danger les pourchassaient de très près. Rassemblant toute leur énergie, ils avaient gravi les rochers, étaient tombés à plusieurs reprises, s'écorchant en tentant d'ignorer la douleur. Gladio ouvrait le chemin pour aider Moon à grimper puis descendre de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Ainsi, ils avaient continué leur périple, guidés par Silvallié, jusqu'à trouver un refuge.

L'autel de Tokopiyon les avait accueillis par chance et, épuisés, ils étaient tombés de sommeil.

« -Voila ce qui s'est passé. » pensa Moon. Elle n'avait pas été amenée dans une autre dimension comme elle l'avait imaginé. La lumière les avaient protégés mais elle lui avait également absorbé toute son énergie. Sa flûte était décidément bien mystérieuse.

Alors qu'elle revisionnait leur fuite, l'image de Tauros vint à l'esprit de Moon. Si elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'attendre à l'entrée de Konikoni, ils aurait certainement pu s'enfuir avec eux. La jeune fille espérait très fort qu'il soit retourné à Ohana pour prévenir tout le monde. Peut être qu'en ce moment même, sa famille était à sa recherche et que, grâce au flair de Tauros, ils la retrouveraient très bientôt. Elle soupira. Ils lui manquaient tous terriblement cette nuit là.

Moon tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit des pas froisser l'herbe de la clairière. Gladio, qui venait de se réveiller vint la rejoindre en compagnie de Silvallié. Il s'assit à ses côtés en contemplant l'horizon. La jeune fille se sentit soudainement rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation. Malgré les distances qu'il instaurait entre eux, Gladio avait veillé sur elle pendant leur fuite et ne l'avait pas abandonnée entre les griffes des chimères. Et puis, elle devait également beaucoup à Silvallié. Ce Pokemon qu'elle avait trouvé si sauvage lors de leur première rencontre se révélait être un ami d'une fidélité exemplaire. Elle leur était infiniment reconnaissante.

« - Tout est redevenu si calme... Dit-elle afin de briser le silence. »

Gladio ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours perdus au milieu des étoiles. Moon voyait sur son visage une inquiétude constante ou plutôt, une certaine mélancolie qui ne le quittait pas. Elle aurait voulu tout connaître de lui, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à quitter sa famille, le lien qui l'unissait à ces maudites chimères, qui il était tout simplement. Mais, elle n'osait pas. Elle pensait que seul le temps pourrait lui apprendre ces choses là. Toutefois, il y avait bien une chose qu'elle devait connaître. L'origine des chimères ne pouvaient plus peser comme un mystère dans son esprit.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser toutes ses questions, Gladio la devança.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut que je t'en apprenne plus sur la situation. »

Surprise mais ravie qu'il parle de lui même, Moon acquiesça et se tourna vers lui pour lui accorder toute son attention.

« - Ces créatures... Elles se font appeler chimères. Elles viennent de ces brèches habituellement visibles dans l'ultra dimension. Elles sont hostiles aux humains et aux Pokemons, capables de penser par elles-même et guidées par une incontrôlable volonté d'éliminer.. Celle que tu as vue n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

\- Cablifère. »

Voilà des termes qui paraissaient bien compliqués à Moon. Pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler auparavant ? Les chimères, les brèches, l'ultra dimension, tout cela semblait tout droit sorti d'un imaginaire aussi farfelu que le sien. Pourtant, elle les avait vues de ses propres yeux, ces créatures sans pitié. Elle laissa Gladio poursuivre en se retenant de poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« - Je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'ultra dimension. Elle n'est d'ailleurs connue d'aucun chercheur mis à part de ceux employés par ma famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'à l'intérieur, il existe une multitude d'univers dont le nôtres et ceux des chimères qui ne devraient pas communiquer entre eux. Seulement, si cela s'est produit, c'est parce qu'elle a perturbé le cours naturel des choses.

\- Qui ça « elle » ? ne put se retenir de demander Moon. Pourquoi l'ultra dimension s'est ouverte ? Et puis, je ne vois pas le lien avec toi dans tout ça !

\- Une question à la fois, tu veux ? Premièrement, ce que tu as vu n'était pas l'ultra dimension mais une simple brèche que les chimères ont ouverte d'elles-même. L'ultra dimension est infiniment plus grande et on ne peut en ouvrir le portail uniquement grâce aux flûtes de la Lune et du Soleil réunies.

Si les chimères ont subitement lancé une attaque, c'est dans le but d'empêcher les hommes de pénétrer dans l'ultra dimension et d'en devenir les maîtres. Pour cela, j'imagine qu'elles veulent récupérer les flûtes... Seulement, il est sûrement déjà trop tard. Des personnes malveillantes sont en train de voyager dans cet univers à l'heure qu'il est. »

\- Et ces personnes sont... »

Gladio hésita un instant avant de déclarer :

« - Ma mère. Et ses employés qu'elle manipule comme des marionnettes. »

Moon le regarda sans un mot. La reine d'Alola elle-même était responsable de cet invasion de chimères. Mais dans quel but ?

« - Quant à ta dernière question... »

Moon redoubla d'attention. Elle voulait tout connaître de l'histoire de Gladio, ce qui le liait aux chimères, les mystères de l'ultra dimension, les motivations de sa mère, tout. Elle ne perdit pas une miette de son récit qui apparut dans son esprit comme une légende que l'on racontait aux enfants.

Il existait autrefois, un petit Pokemon du nom de Cosmog qui pouvait voyager dans l'ultra dimension à sa guise, voguant ainsi d'univers en univers. Il était vraiment heureux seulement, un jour, une femme aux pleins pouvoirs, Elsa-Mina, la reine d'Alola vint le capturer pour en faire son sujet d'expérience. Elle le manipula, le traitant comme un objet afin d'obtenir de lui une aide pour voyager dans l'ultra dimension, chose qu'aucun humain n'avait faite auparavant. En effet, la famille royale, sensée protéger le peuple d'Alola, gardait ces univers secrets.

Cosmog ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Il était bien trop faible face à cette femme cruelle. Mais, il n'était pas seul. Cosmog avait une amie. Une jeune fille dotée de toute la bonté du monde lui vint en aide et s'enfuit avec lui. Elle s'appelait Lilie, princesse d'Alola, petite sœur de Gladio et fille de la terrible Reine. Lilie aimait les Pokemons plus que tout et détestait les voir souffrir alors, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps de voir sa mère commettre de telles abominations, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter sa demeure.

Seulement, la reine n'avait aucune pité pour sa fille tant son désir de parcourir l'ultra dimension était fort. Elle la pourchassa à l'aide de ses employés et se déplaça en personne après l'avoir enfin localisée. La pauvre Lilie était bien trop faible face à sa cruelle mère et ne put protéger Cosmog plus longtemps. La reine s'empara du petit Pokemon, le força à ouvrir une brèche qui absorba la pauvre petite sœur à jamais. Gladio, mort d'inquiétude avait suivi sa mère lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'elle comptait faire à sa sœur. Seulement, impuissant à son tour, il ne put l'aider et du s'enfuir quand Elsa-Mina ouvrit une nouvelle brèche pour le capturer lui aussi. Par chance, Silvallié était à ses côtés et lui permis de fuir loin, très loin de cet endroit.

Désormais, la seule motivation de Gladio était de retrouver sa petite sœur perdue dans un univers inconnu.

Pour cela, il avait besoin des flûtes de la Lune et du Soleil afin d'ouvrir un portail vers l'ultra dimension. Prêt à tout sacrifier pour Lilie, il était parti sans réfléchir avec son fidèle Silvallié, en transportant sa haine pour sa mère et la royauté corrompue d'Alola.

Moon ne savait pas quoi dire tant cette histoire l'avait remuée. Elle qui menait une vie paisible dans son village, entourée des siens, jamais elle ne se serait doutée que la famille royale pouvait être la scène d'une telle tragédie. Gladio n'avait rien révélé sur les motivations de sa mère mais, Moon s'imaginait qu'elles étaient loin d'être nobles. Elle préférait ne pas lui poser la question. Il en avait déjà suffisamment dit sur lui, chose qui n'avait pas du être simple.

Elle lui adressa un sourire tendre et rassurant.

« - Je te trouve très courageux. Ta sœur a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un grand frère comme toi. Je suis sûre que tu la retrouveras. »

Moon le pensait sincèrement. Elle se souvint de la lueur dans les yeux de Gladio lorsqu'il avait pensé obtenir sa flûte. Maintenant, elle en comprenait les raisons et lui donner ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Toutefois, elle voulait faire plus parce qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile.

« - S'il te plait Gladio, laisse moi t'accompagner. Je sais que ce voyage ne sera pas facile, que beaucoup de dangers nous attendent mais je peux t'aider ! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi mais, moi aussi je suis liée à cette histoire et je suis prête à tout découvrir. On sauvera Lilie ensemble et on empêchera ta mère de commettre l'irréparable ! »

Gladio soupira. Tout paraissait toujours simple dans l'esprit de Moon mais après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas lui faire confiance ?

« - Ma prochaine destination est le Mont Wela. Un homme qui connait toutes les légendes d'Alola y vit. Je pense qu'il pourra nous en apprendre plus sur les flûtes.

\- Nous ? Répéta Moon avec surprise. Alors tu acceptes que je vienne ? »

Gladio soupira de plus belle tant les yeux emplis d'une satisfaction indescriptible de Moon l'agaçaient.

« - Je n'accepte pas par plaisir. »

Peu importe cette réponse. Moon était ravie. Elle partait à l'aventure ! Seulement, avant, elle tenait à s'assurer de quelque chose.

« - Gladio, avant de partir, j'aimerais retourner dans mon village pour prévenir tout le monde de mon départ. »

Gladio le vit à l'air inquiet qu'elle arborait. Elle ne voulait pas prévenir sa famille de son départ mais, s'assurer qu'Ohana existait toujours. Compréhensif, il accepta au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille.

Accompagnés de Silvallié, ils se mirent en route dès le levé du soleil.

* * *

Moon avança d'un pas peu assuré sur le sentier menant à Ohana, silencieuse, pour une fois. Elle était bien trop occupée à s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles quant au sort de son village et, au fond d'elle, elle priait très fort le gardien Tokopiyon qu'il ne soit rien arrivé. Cependant, l'image de Konikoni dévastée persistait dans son esprit.

Derrière elle, Gladio et Silvallié suivaient en contemplant les alentours peuplés de paysages qu'ils ne connaissaient guère. En effet, jamais le blond n'avait mis les pieds à Akala avant son départ du château alors, il profitait de toutes les découvertes qu'il pouvait offrir à ses yeux. L'île s'étendait en valons interminables sur lesquels s'installaient de charmants petits villages fermiers tels que Ohana, la végétation tropicale et luxuriante ainsi que les multiples fleurs qui poussaient seulement sur l'archipel offraient aux pupilles curieuses une splendide palette de couleur qui faisait tout le charme de l'île. Le ciel clair se reflétait dans la mer turquoise qui entourait les lieux paradisiaques et faisait un instant oublier la forte chaleur lorsqu'on y trempait ses pieds. La chaleur, pesant constamment sur les quatre îles d'Alola provenait du climat tropical mais également de l'imposante montagne que l'on pouvait voir depuis n'importe quel point. Elle dominait Akala de toute son envergure. Cette montagne se faisait appeler le Mont Wela.

En chemin, Gladio remarqua des Picassauts voler paisiblement, des Mangloutons s'amusant à se courir après et des Tiboudets sauvages qui broutaient l'herbe fraîche d'un las mouvement de mâchoire. Les Pokemons vivaient en harmonie au milieu de ce cadre idyllique.

Silvallié s'émerveilla lorsqu'un papullusion déploya ses ailes pour laisser virevolter derrière lui une vague de poudre colorée aux multiples senteurs. Il tourna la tête afin de partager ce spectacle avec son dresseur. Et, un bref instant, il crut voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Sourire qui s'effaça si vite que le Pokemon pensa avoir rêvé. Il poussa un couinement navré. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Gladio rire à en avoir mal au ventre ou, tout simplement, s'enthousiasmer devant une belle chose, une heureuse situation. Rien que pour le revoir sourire à nouveau, Silvallié était prêt à tout. Il souhaitait devenir encore plus fort pour l'aider à retrouver Lilie et sortir Elsa-Mina de sa folie.

Le soleil qui caressait son corps robuste le rendit soudainement nostalgique. C'était si agréable, autant que les souvenirs qui resurgissaient dans son esprit. Il repensait à chaque après-midi ensoleillé passé à jouer avec les jeunes Gladio et Lilie alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune Type: 0. Il revoyait clairement les visages aux courbes enfantines des deux blondinets rayonnants de bonheur. Les pleurs de Lilie lorsqu'elle s'écorchait résonnait dans son cœur et l'image de son gentil grand frère revenant avec un pansement et un bisou magique réchauffait ce dernier. Les baignades dans la rivière, les goûters avec Mademoiselle Vicky, la gouvernante, lors desquels ils se régalaient autour de délicieuses Malasadas et un bon bol de chocolat Skitty, les soirs d'hiver passés à lire des livres bien au chaud dans le même lit et ceux d'été à contempler la Lune et les étoiles scintillant dans le ciel, tout cela manquait terriblement à Silvallié qui espérait, un jour, revivre de si beaux moments.

Le Pokemon revint à la bien triste réalité lorsque Gladio interrompit sa marche.

Le jeune prince s'était arrêté devant un panneau indiquant l'arrivée à Ohana. Il préférait attendre ici et laisser Moon découvrir seule l'état des lieux.

Fébrile, Moon s'arrêta sur un monticule d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir tout le village d'Ohana. Son cœur s'emballa. C'était à peine si elle fermait les yeux pour éviter de recevoir un choc. Finalement, elle les ouvrit et, en retenant son souffle, passa l'ensemble du village en revue. A première vue, tout semblait intacte, le village n'avait subi aucun dégât. Seulement, la brune n'arrivait pas à se réjouir et ressentait même un certain malaise. Quelque chose avait changé.

Moon finit par descendre le sentier pour effacer ses craintes cependant, elle constata bien vite la situation. Les champs, l'enclos des Tauros, les maisons, les rues, tout était vide, complètement vide. Les lieux étaient dépeuplés de toute trace de vie.

Où étaient donc passés les mugissements des Tauros, les aboiements des Rocabots et les rires d'Ohana ? Moon se figea, incapable de crier ni de verser la moindre larme. Elle se tut, tout simplement.

Assis sur le monticule aux côtés de Silvallié, Gladio observait le village désert. Il se désolait intérieurement pour Moon qu'il imaginait dévastée en ce moment même. Peut être pleurait-elle ou bien elle s'énervait seule contre le premier objet qui croisait son chemin. Il ne voulait pas être de trop dans ce instant difficile toutefois, peut être que la jeune fille avait justement besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment. En tentant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il n'y allait pas pour la réconforter mais simplement pour voir qu'elle ne faisait pas n'importe quoi, il descendit le sentier, suivi de son Pokemon pour la retrouver.

En marchant dans Ohana à la recherche de Moon, Gladio pensa que la vie ici devait être bien agréable. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre dans la simplicité, de sentir l'odeur du foin et de marcher dans la boue se sentait totalement dépaysé. Il vit Silvallié se diriger vers les enclos. Moon était là, assise sur la barrière, l'air profondément songeur.

Gladio vint la rejoindre en s'adossant contre la barrière tout en prenant soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil et ne parvint pas à savoir si elle avait pleuré ou non tant son visage était vide d'expression.

Après un instant de silence, elle ouvrit la bouche d'où sortit une faible voix emplie de tristesse.

« - Rien n'a été détruit ici. Alors, où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Gladio hésita un instant.

« - Peut être qu'aucun éclair n'est tombé ici. Il existe d'autres chimères que Cablifère tu sais.

\- Elles sont venues les enlever ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Ils ont tous disparus dans cette brèche. Comme...

\- Comme Lilie et les habitants de Konikoni. L'interrompit le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Moon d'un ton à fendre l'âme. »

Gladio la regarda un instant avant de répondre. La réponse, il la connaissait. L'attaque des chimères n'était en aucun cas due au hasard. Ce jour là, la brèche avait déchiré le ciel d'Akala dans l'unique but pour les chimères de retrouver Moon et la flûte de la Lune. Pour cela, elles s'en étaient prises à n'importe quel endroit où elle pouvait se trouver et son village avait sans doute été la première cible. Il savait tout cela seulement, il ne voulait rien lui dire pour qu'elle ne se sente pas responsable.

« - Je ne sais pas Moon. Répondit-il simplement. »

Moon et Gladio n'étaient peut être pas les seuls rescapés de cette attaque. Certains devaient s'être cachés ou bien avaient déjà quitté l'île pour se réfugier ailleurs. Gladio pensa qu'ils devraient tous deux faire de même et se mettre rapidement en route.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Moon rassemblait toutes les affaires dont elle avait besoin pour le voyage. Sa flûte, bien entendu, quelques Malasadas pour ne pas mourir de faim, une brosse, quelques vêtements de rechanges parce qu'elle ne voulait pas paraître négligée aux côtés d'un prince et, enfin, une photo de sa famille afin de toujours l'avoir près d'elle.

Ni Moon, ni Gladio ne savait combien de temps ce voyage allait durer, ni quelles épreuves les attendaient. Peut être Moon reviendrait-elle à Ohana dans quelques semaines ou bien quelques mois, voire même des années. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Tout ce qui comptait était de ramener sa famille chez elle.

Malgré les réticences de Gladio, il avait accepté qu'elle l'accompagne, plus par nécessité que par gaieté de cœur certes, et sans omettre de lui préciser qu'elle devrait se débrouiller toute seule. Toutefois, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Moon voyait bien qu'au fond, il était rassuré de ne pas être seul dans ce périple. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider et, la jeune fille se l'était promis, elle ferait de son mieux pour lui et pour elle.

Sans s'attarder, elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Gladio et Silvallié qui l'attendaient à la sortie du village, prêts à partit pour le Mont Wela.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à Ohana, remplie de tous ces merveilleux moments qu'elle souhaitait retrouver, avec, dans les yeux, un soupçon d'inquiétude mêlé à une vive lueur d'espoir.

« -Je suis prête. »

L'aventure commençait.

* * *

Chapitre 3 terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Il est probable que je publie plus tôt le prochain chapitre mais je ne vous promets rien !

A bientôt ! ~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Mont Wela

**Oyez oyez !**

Je viens annoncer l'arrivée du chapitre 4 de Melodia !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokemon ne m'appartient point.

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'avais annoncé à la fin du chapitre précédent qu'il était probable que je publie le chapitre 4 plus tôt. Finalement, je n'ai pas réussi... Il s'est avéré plus long que prévu... Le bougre. Toujours est-il que le voici, prêt à être lu par vos yeux à vous, précieux lecteurs !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Lucille : Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment plaisir en retour ! Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu t'y plongeras encore avec ce nouveau chapitre !

TheFireHana : Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ne l'avais pas précisé comme il le fallait ! x)

Je suis navrée. J'ai ri. Pourtant, je n'aurais pas du, l'histoire de ton pauvre Sims est bien triste... Qu'il repose en paix !

Parfois, quand j'étais petite, il m'arrivait de laisser mourir mes Sims pour jouer avec leur fantôme... Je m'amusait bien sur le coup mais, ayant particulièrement peur des esprits, j'avais beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil le soir ! xD

Conclusion: Les Sims, ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles.

Bref. Revenons à l'histoire que tu as eu la gentillesse de lire ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Silvallié ! Je ne voulais pas lui donner l'image du Pokemon monstrueux, il est plus attachant comme ça ! Alors, je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! :3

Haha, je me demandais si quelqu'un allait trouver ce moment amusant. Je vois que oui, tant mieux !

Quant aux chimères et leur cibles... Je te laisse le découvrir dans la suite de l'histoire !

Ah, et le nom de la chimère méduse, c'est Zeroid ! A suivre pour la réponse à toutes tes questions !

En tout cas, je te remercier beeeaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! *-*

DaraenFEA : Oh... Je vois. Tu ne savais pas que dans les temps médiévaux d'Alola, il existait un Pokemon capable de prendre des photos ? Il paraîtrait même qu'elles étaient bien plus belles qu'aujourd'hui et... Ahem ! Passons, passons x)

Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! :3

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ~~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le Mont Wela**

* * *

Gladio se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il entendit un cri aigu résonner par delà les montagnes. Ça ne ressemblait en rien au cri d'un Pokemon ni à une hypothétique déchirure dans le ciel. Non. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un appel de détresse d'une jeune fille maladroite et tête en l'air qui ne faisait pas attention où elle mettait les pieds. Gladio grinça des dents pour contenir la colère qui bouillait en lui tel le magma du Mont Wela. Il scruta vaguement l'horizon mais, ne la vit nulle part. Mais où était-elle encore passée ?

A l'aide de Silvallié qui reniflait depuis leur départ le moindre recoin inconnu, il la retrouva étalée, ventre contre sol dans un, heureusement, bien peu profond cratère. Gladio, désespéré, pensa qu'il fallait vraiment être idiote pour tomber dedans par inattention. Elle avait certainement du glisser de la paroi rocailleuse, trop occupée à deviner la forme des nuages dans le ciel.

Le jeune prince frappa son front avec sa main en signe d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'amener cette fille aussi étourdie qu'un Psykokwak ?

Alors que Moon réclamait son aide en se plaignant de s'être fait mal à la cheville, Gladio l'ignora royalement pour s'éloigner dans un long soupir.

Plus compatissant que son dresseur, Silvallié sauta énergiquement dans le cratère pour venir en aide à sa nouvelle partenaire. Moon lui sourit et, après s'être relevée en prenant appui sur son dos, elle le remercia avec de généreuses caresses tout en lui murmurant d'un ton dédaigneux que son dresseur n'était pas gentil et qu'un Pokemon aussi adorable que lui devait avoir bien du courage pour le supporter. Silvallié lâcha un grondement qui ressemblait à un rire joyeux avant de donner des léchouilles sur la joue de la brune. Elle se sentit fondre devant tant de tendresse. Silvallié était tellement adorable.

Prise d'une montée d'affection soudaine, Moon voulut le couvrir de bisous mais fut rappelée à l'ordre par Gladio qui avait déjà pris une certaine avance.

« - Dépêche toi Moon ! On a encore du chemin. »

Moon gonfla les joues mais s'exécuta tout de même. Elle avait promis de ne pas le retarder.

« - Oui, oui, j'arrive monsieur c'est-moi-le-chef ! »

Sa mine boudeuse fut balayée par un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle entendit un « Tsss » signe du profond mécontentement de Gladio. Elle aimait beaucoup le taquiner. Il était ronchon mais pas méchant et ce côté de lui l'amusait.

Voilà de bonnes heures qu'ils avaient entamé leur escapade au Mont Wela, le plus haut point de l'île d'Akala à la recherche du sage capable de leur en apprendre d'avantage sur le mystère des flûtes. Depuis le début, ils n'avaient vu que cratères et roches d'où s'écoulait parfois un magma brûlant. Ils avaient croisé le chemin de quelques randonneurs sans prendre une minute pour discuter avec eux des récents événements. Gladio n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps et préférait ne se fier qu'a lui même. Moon, d'ordinaire très sociable s'était contentée de leurs sourire en se retenant d'engager la conversation.

Plus on prenait de l'altitude, plus le ciel se recouvrait d'une masse noire due aux cendres qui flottaient dans les airs. L'atmosphère devenait plus pesante, la chaleur plus forte. Cela ne gâchait en rien le splendide panorama de l'île d'Akala qui s'étendait jusqu'à la mer. Moon était émerveillée. Elle pouvait presque tout apercevoir d'ici : les villages, les forêts, les lacs. Elle se sentait au dessus de tout.

La jeune fille faisait des siennes tant elle était excitée par le voyage et la beauté des lieux, à tel point que Gladio devait la surveiller comme le lait meuh-meuh sur le feu.

Elle manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois, il la réprimanda lorsqu'elle s'approcha beaucoup trop près du vide, lui ordonna d'avancer au lieu de contempler la moindre goutte de magma qui s'écoulait. Vraiment, il devait veiller sur elle comme un enfant et nulle peine de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Lorsqu'elle le vit, cette fois-ci, réellement en colère, elle se calma en s'excusant intérieurement d'être aussi curieuse.

Désormais, Moon marchait aux côtés de Silvallié, Gladio ouvrant toujours la marche. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus écrasante tant et si bien que Moon, épuisée, du s'aider d'un bâton pour marcher.

Gladio commençait lui aussi à difficilement supporter la température. L'horizon devenait flou et les cendres venaient irriter ses poumons à chacune de ses inspirations. D'un revers de main, il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et leva les yeux aux ciel. Il distingua une teinte orangée derrière le nuage de cendres. Le crépuscule sans doute. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé au Mont Wela mais ils marchaient déjà depuis un très long moment alors, Gladio décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause, au plus grand bonheur de Moon et Silvallié qui poussèrent des exclamations de joie, chacun à sa manière.

Tous trois s'installèrent dans une paroi creuse que Gladio jugea adéquate pour y passer une nuit à l'abri de quelconque danger.

Moon déposa son sac sur le sol avant de sortir la réserve de nourriture qu'elle avait pris soin de faire en prévision du voyage. Des Malasadas, des baies et de l'eau : il n'y avait pas grand chose mais ça serait suffisant jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un petit village après leur aventure au Mont Wela.

Gladio s'éloigna, suivi de Silvallié.

« - Où tu vas ? S'empressa de lui demander Moon.

\- J'ai vu quelques baies pour Silvallié qui poussaient sur un arbre. Toi, reste ici et surveille la nourriture. »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un mot de plus, Moon croisa les bras, la mine bougonne. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus aimable ? Certes, elle ne l'avait pas ménagé aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était pas non plus insupportable, si ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule à attendre bien sagement qu'il revienne. Bien déterminée, elle aussi, à trouver de la nourriture pour Silvallié, elle se leva et quitta la grotte , laissant en plan toutes leurs affaires. Elle était bien résolue à lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Moon revint avec son butin, une baie pêcha bien juteuse. Elle constata que Gladio était déjà de retour et tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard lourd de reproches qu'il posait sur elle.

« - Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?

\- Regarde ! J'ai ramené une baie pour Silvallié ! Affirma-t-elle en lui tendant le mets. Tu vois, moi aussi je...

\- Silvallié n'aime pas les baie pêcha. Il les trouve trop acides. »

Moon tourna la tête vers Silvallié qui se régalait avec ses baies Chocco. Alors, un robuste Pokemon comme lui était du genre à aimer les choses douces. Moon soupira, déçue, et mangea sa baie à la place du Pokemon. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise, il suffisait seulement de s'habituer à l'acidité qui brûlait légèrement la langue.

« - Bon, on devrait manger nous aussi. Suggéra Gladio.

\- Sers toi, tout est à tes pieds ! »

Gladio balaya le sol du regard avant de dévisager Moon d'un air excédé.

« - Il n'y a rien.

\- Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Regarde bi... »

Moon posa à son tour les yeux sur le sol où la nourriture brillait par son absence. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Elle se revoyait parfaitement vider son sac et tout installer correctement, comme sur une table bien dressée, afin de faire plaisir à Gladio. Mais non, ni elle ni Gladio ne s'y trompait. Pas une miette de Malasadas ne garnissait le sol. Tout ce qu'il y avait, resté contre le sac, était la gourde d'eau que Moon avait pris soin de remplir dans la rivière d'Ohana, avant son départ.

La jeune fille, alors intriguée, s'empressa de fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac à la recherche de nourriture afin de vérifier que tout n'avait pas été qu'illusion.

Rien, seuls ses vêtements de rechange et autres choses utiles qu'elle transportait se trouvaient là. Mais alors, où était donc passée leur réserve de nourriture ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, se gardant bien de ne pas se retourner pour ne pas croiser le regard noir que lui lançait son compagnon de voyage.

Elle avait sorti leur repas de son sac. Il s'était absenté puis, elle avait fait de même à son tour, sans le prévenir, bien sûr, alors qu'il lui avait fermement recommandé de surveiller leurs affaires. Mais, Moon, comme à son habitude, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et s'était évaporée dans la nature sans se soucier de rien. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la montagne et que laisser de la nourriture étalée sur le sol était totalement propice au vol.

Elle se retourna, sur son visage un air vraiment désolé se dessinait. Toutefois, Gladio n'en avait que faire. Elle pouvait lui faire les yeux doux, le supplier à genoux de la pardonner ou même se mettre à pleurer, ça ne suffirait pas à atténuer la colère qui s'emparait de lui.

Le sourire innocent de Moon se tordit en une espèce de grimace inquiète. Et voilà, elle avait commis l'irréparable. De toute manière, chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire quelque chose de bien, le sort se débrouillait toujours d'une manière experte pour renverser la situation contre elle. Elle allait finir par croire que les gardiens la maudissaient, voire Arceus lui même ! Qu'allait-il faire ? Lui crier dessus, la chasser... La jeter dans le vide ? Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, elle savait que ça ne serait pas quelque chose d'agréable tant le regard rempli d'une rancœur intense du jeune homme l'oppressait.

Moon retint sa respiration. Elle était prête à recevoir un sermon bien mérité lorsqu'elle vit Gladio tourner la tête dans un soupir qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il finit par dire d'un ton méprisant :

« - T'es vraiment lourde. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de t'amener avec moi ? »

Moon déglutit lentement tandis que Silvallié émit un couinement soucieux.

« - Je suis désolée Gladio. » Avoua-t-elle en toute sincérité, les yeux remplis d'une innocence touchante. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? La nourriture n'allait pas réapparaître comme par miracle devant eux.

Mais ses excuses n'y firent rien. Gladio s'adossa contre la paroi de la grotte en croisant les bras, le visage toujours aussi crispé par la colère.

« - Tu ne fais que me gêner depuis notre arrivée ici. Il s'interrompit pour la regarder franchement dans les yeux. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Silvallié et moi serions déjà au sommet de la montagne ! »

Alors que Silvallié se coucha sur son flanc droit, de sorte à avoir le dos tourné pour ne pas assister à cette scène qui l'attristait, Moon sentit un pincement serrer son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas été de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui, elle le reconnaissait. Maladresse, bavardages incessants, entêtement, insouciance, elle avait enchaîné les erreurs. Toutefois, était-ce vraiment une raison pour lui dire de telles choses ? Cette fois-ci, elle ne se trompait pas, il préférait qu'elle ne l'accompagne plus.

Seulement, Moon ne renonçait jamais et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse la rabaisser de la sorte.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, le visage marqué par un mécontentement grandissant.

« - Si je n'avais pas été là, non seulement tu n'aurais pas eu ma flûte mais tu n'aurais pas non plus pu échapper aux Cablifères ! Ne se gêna-t-elle pas de rappeler. Et puis, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méchant ! Je veux juste t'aider moi. »

Gladio se tut un instant avant de rétorquer.

« - Comment comptes-tu m'aider si tu perds notre réserve de nourriture dès le début du voyage ?

\- J'ai dis que j'étais désolée !

\- Tes excuses ne changeront rien à la situation.

\- J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné !

\- Et, c'est toi qui dis ça ? Ça me donne presque envie de rire.

\- Vas-y, ris ! Ça changera un peu, pour une fois, monsieur grognon ! »

Alors que Gladio s'apprêtait à lancer une pique virulente à la brune, Silvallié interrompit cet échange beaucoup trop tempétueux à son goût par un grognement sourd, rappel qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer sauvage malgré toute la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve.

Il grogna à nouveau. Gladio et Moon s'interrompirent.

Silvallié n'aimait pas les voir se disputer ainsi. Cela lui paraissait totalement absurde. Ils n'avaient pas de temps pour ça. Leur objectif commun devrait les unir parce que, oui, ils étaient autant concernés l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire. Alors, peu importe les reproches qu'ils pouvaient se faire mutuellement, peu importe qui avait tord ou raison, ils devaient se soutenir dans cette aventure.

Mais, ce n'était pas simple, Silvallié en avait bien conscience. Leur caractère respectif faisait des étincelles lorsqu'ils se confrontaient l'un à l'autre. Toutefois, ils étaient plus forts ensemble. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

La sagesse du Pokemon fut rapidement remise en cause. Si leur dispute avait cessé, la paix ne s'était pas réinstaurée entre eux pour autant. Loin de là. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à chaque extrémité de la grotte afin de passer la nuit loin de l'autre.

Silvallié se désola intérieurement et retourna à sa place puisque son intervention ne leur avait pas donné raison.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit des gargouillis rompre le silence de la nuit. Ils provenaient du côté de Moon. Non, pas seulement. Si les esprits de Moon et Gladio allaient à l'encontre l'un de l'autre, leurs estomacs, eux, s'accordaient pour produire une étrange mélodie qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Silvallié. Il émit un grognement rieur qui fut bien vite suivi des éclats de rire de Moon. Visiblement, sa colère s'était envolée pour laisser place à une manifestation joyeuse qui ravit le Pokemon. Ses railleries égaillèrent le silence nocturne trop calme, résonant dans la grotte. Seulement, de son côté, Gladio ne riait pas du tout. Qu'y avait-il de drôle à mourir de faim ? Vraiment, Moon lui paraissait être une véritable enfant immature. Mais, bien qu'il ne riait pas, son visage s'était un peu adouci. Sa colère avait disparu pour laisser place à un simple agacement qui lui était si habituel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Moon finit par se calmer. Elle essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil et ferma les yeux dans un soupir rassuré.

Elle se demandait quelle expression se dessinait sur le visage de Gladio en ce moment. Était-il toujours en colère ? Ou bien s'était-il calmé ? Elle se plut à penser qu'un fou rire l'avait pris lui aussi mais, qu'il s'était efforcé tant bien que mal de le contenir. Elle imagina son sourire qu'elle réalisa n'avoir jamais vu. Son visage était pourtant si beau. Il était vraiment dommage de ne pas lui donner un éclat encore plus scintillant avec un radieux sourire. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas espérer tant de sa part après tout les événements qui l'avaient sans doute ébranlé.

Moon ne lui en voulait pas, ni pour ses grognements à répétition, ni pour ses répliques piquantes. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas un acte de méchanceté mais plutôt une carapace incassable qu'il s'était forgée afin ne pas être blessé une nouvelle fois. Cette carapace, Moon donnerait tout pour la briser parce qu'ils étaient compagnons après tout.

Les pensées de la jeune fille quittèrent Gladio pour se diriger vers sa famille. Tauros qui frottait affectueusement sa tête contre elle, Pectorius qui riait aux éclats, Barbara qui lui racontait ses petits secrets, Tili qui s'empiffrait d'une montagne de Malasadas. Elle voulait tous les revoir. Alors elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ce voyage, peu importe les difficultés.

Moon finit par s'endormir, bercée par les voix d'Ohana.

* * *

Réveillée par le pépiement des Picassauts, Moon ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle s'étira de tout son long, le dos endolori par le sol bien trop ferme sur lequel elle avait passé la nuit puis, constata en se redressant que le soleil n'était pas encore totalement levé. Si elle en percevait à peine les rayons à travers le nuage de cendres, la chaleur, elle, était aussi forte que la veille. Autant dire que la marche s'avérait difficile surtout avec pour handicap, un ventre vide.

Moon se leva et sentit sa tête tourner légèrement. Ils ne pourraient pas aller bien loin dans cet état et sous cette chaleur écrasante alors, elle prit une décision. La nuit l'avait faite réfléchir et elle était prête à rattraper ses erreurs.

Elle vérifia que Gladio dormait toujours à poings fermés, son Pokemon non loin de lui, avant de sortir de la grotte, à la recherche de baies pour contenter leurs estomacs affamés.

Elle s'avança prudemment sur les sentiers escarpés du Mont Wela. Ses yeux analysaient en détails chaque arbre ou la moindre trace de végétation qu'ils trouvaient. Souvent, les fruits ou fleurs qui y poussaient étaient totalement desséchés en raison de la chaleur. Il n'y avait rien de comestible. Pourtant, la veille, Gladio avait bien trouvé quelques baies que Silvallié aurait partagées avec eux s'il avait su que leur nourriture avait été dérobée par on se savait quel chenapan. Moon ne perdit pas espoir. Elle aussi pouvait en trouver. Après tout, elle avait l'habitude de chercher des ingrédients en forêt. Ça ne devait pas être bien plus compliqué en montagne.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du sentier, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Mince, était-ce encore le voleur d'hier qui voulait, cette fois-ci s'en prendre à elle ? Elle se retourna doucement et eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Silvallié qu'il se ruait déjà sur elle en la couvrant de léchouilles sur le visage. Moon se mit à rire.

« - Silvallié, tu m'as suivie ! »

Le Pokemon répondit par un couinement joyeux. Il souhaitait l'accompagner dans ses recherches. Elle se sentit fondre. Ce Pokemon était incontestablement adorable.

Ravie de s'être trouvé un partenaire, Moon continua son chemin. Désormais, elle pouvait compter sur le flaire infaillible de Silvallié qui lui serait sans aucun doute d'une aide précieuse. Et puis, cet instant lui permettait de discuter de tout et de rien, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas répondre mais au moins, il l'écoutait et ne pouvait pas lui dire de se taire.

L'odorat de Silvallié fut soudainement titillé par un divin parfum fruité qui flottait dans l'air lourd du Mont Wela. Il se fit plaisir à humer cette agréable senteur avant de faire un signe de la tête pour indiquer à Moon de le suivre. Ravie, la jeune fille marcha sur ses pas d'un air guilleret.

Après avoir traversé des broussailles, rare coin de verdure sur la montagne, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois verdoyants arbres à baies qui ne manquèrent pas de provoquer une réaction excessive – mais habituelle – chez la brune dont l'estomac criait famine.

Justement, alors qu'elle se ruait vers les arbres après avoir exprimé sa joie par des « Géniaal ! » et « C'est trop coool ! », les yeux pétillants, son estomac fit de même en offrant aux oreilles un sourd concert de gargouillements. Moon se mit à rire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« - Il était temps qu'on trouve à manger ! »

Oui, il était temps. Non seulement Moon s'écroulerait dans quelques temps si elle ne mangeait rien mais, en plus, avec une telle chaleur, les baies risquaient de ne pas garder leur belle couleur et leur doux arôme bien longtemps. Moon le savait. Par temps de sécheresse à Alola, les baies fraîches se faisaient rares dans les forêts et sur les arbres qui poussaient en bordure de sentiers. Alors, elle n'en laissa pas une seule à sa place.

Baie Framby, Resin, Kiwan et bien d'autres, elle les regroupa toutes dans le bas de sa robe dont elle se servait comme panier. Une technique de transport très efficace qu'elle avait calquée sur Tili lorsqu'il dérobait des Malasadas en cachette de son grand père.

Fière de leur généreuse trouvaille, elle remercia Silvallié d'un sourire, ses mains étant trop occupées pour des caresses, et fit demi-tour en direction de la grotte.

Moon dut se retenir de dévorer une baie en chemin tant elles lui faisaient envie. Toutefois, elle pensa à Gladio avec qui elle voulait, avant tout, partager son repas. Lui qui s'était endormi énervé et le ventre vide et qui risquait de se réveiller de très mauvaise humeur. Si elle commençait à en manger une, les autres finiraient très vite en miettes sous ses crocs affamés et ça... Nul doute que Gladio ne le laisserait pas passer.

Finalement, elle parvint à résister à la tentation et imagina Gladio la remercier avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle se trouva, avec Silvallié, en face de la grotte. Parfois, même souvent, son optimisme était légendaire, presque idéaliste...

Encore somnolent, Gladio qui jusque là sentait la cendre lui chatouiller les narines, fut réveillé par une agréable odeur. Il ouvrit ses paupières encore lourdes et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, tant son corps avait souffert de cette nuit passée sur un sol si inconfortable, lui qui était loin d'y être habitué.

A peine s'était-il assis qu'il se sentit faible et dut se rallonger sur le champs. La faim et la chaleur lui donnait un mal de tête atroce. Désagréable comme réveil, c'était certain. « On ne pouvait pas faire pire. » Pensa-t-il. Pour se détendre, il ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes douloureuses tout en s'encourageant à penser qu'il avait un objectif à accomplir à l'aide de... Moon ?

Moon n'était déjà plus là. Il le constata quand il jeta un œil vers l'endroit où elle était sensée dormir. Elle était bien matinale. A priori, rien d'anormal pour une fille de la campagne mais il s'inquiéta tout de même un peu. Après tout, avec elle, tout pouvait arriver. Une évaporation dans la nature tel un Pokemon sauvage ou une énième chute étaient tout à fait envisageables. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait vérifier cela par lui même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, un visage rayonnant de joie se présenta au dessus de lui. Moon. Moon qui visiblement avait oublié leur dispute de la veille. Elle lui adressait un large sourire dévoilant deux canines aiguisées que Gladio remarqua seulement maintenant. Pourtant, ce détail ne passait pas inaperçu. Il faisait tout le charme de son sourire. Enfin, pour le blond, tout cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, en tout cas moins que le tas de baies qui remplissait la robe de la jeune fille.

Il se frotta les yeux.

Une lueur d'espoir vint animer son regard. Il allait enfin pouvoir manger grâce à Moon qui s'était levée aux aurores pour cueillir ces baies.

Seulement, il réalisa bien vite que les éloges qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer, dans sa tête bien sûr, étaient totalement absurdes lorsque, Moon qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se lever, lâcha involontairement la prise qu'elle avait sur sa robe et laissa dégringoler toutes les baies sur Gladio. Grave erreur. Une maladresse, encore. Une baie s'écrasa sur ses vêtements, une autre, sur son visage. Elles n'étaient peut être pas si mûres que ça tout compte fait...

* * *

Mon observait Gladio du coin de l'œil en grignotant ses baies. La colère sur le visage du blond ne s'était pas apaisée. Alors, la jeune fille tenta de calmer le jeu en lui présentant une nouvelle fois ses excuses.

« - Excuse moi Gladio. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle insista.

« - Pardon. Je suis désolée. Mille excuses votre altesse. »

Toujours rien. Moon soupira. Il était fâché oui, mais au moins, il se régalait avec les baies qu'elle avait trouvées à l'aide de Silvallié qui mangeait son petit déjeuner dans son coin. Rien que ce fait suffisait à lui faire plaisir.

Une fois rassasiée, Moon rangea quelques baies dans son sac pour garder des réserves sur lesquelles elle veillerait, cette fois-ci, avec la plus grande attention, en espérant qu'elles ne flétrissent pas.

Elle installa son sac sur son dos et se tenait prête à repartir lorsque Gladio l'interpella.

« - Moon. Pour les baies... Il baissa la tête. Merci. »

Moon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même s'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les remerciements, vraiment pas, il avait au moins fait l'effort de s'écorcher les lèvres pour saluer sa générosité.

En retour, elle inclina la tête sur le côté en lui adressant un adorable sourire.

« - Ce n'est rien ! On est partenaires, pas vrai ? »

Gladio hocha légèrement la tête avant de détourna son regard. Il devait bien le reconnaître. Malgré sa maladresse, Moon lui était d'une compagnie précieuse et, quelque part, cela le rassurait de savoir qu'elle partageait cette aventure avec lui.

Entraînés par les couinements de satisfaction du brave Pokemon qui ouvrait déjà la marche, Moon et Gladio reprirent leur traversée jusqu'au sommet du Mont Wela.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route. La chaleur était étouffante, si bien qu'ils durent faire plusieurs pauses pour boire et se reposer quelques minutes.

Moon se tenait bien plus calme que la veille tant son énergie s'envolait à petits feux.

Quant à la situation, elle devenait vraiment compliquée. Leur réserve d'eau diminuait, elle aussi, rapidement et ils devaient impérativement en garder pour le chemin du retour. L'absence totale d'eau de source remplacée par les rivières de magma du Mont Wela ne leur facilitait pas la tâche.

Toutefois, emplis de détermination, Moon et Gladio, ainsi que leur fidèle Silvallié, rassemblèrent leurs dernières forces afin d'atteindre le sommet.

Ils avaient réussi.

Devant leurs yeux s'étendait une place circulaire légèrement surélevée par d'épais rondins et entourée d'une multitude de torches. Pour tableau, un paysage flamboyant qui donnait à ces lieux toute leur majesté. Au centre, se trouvait, assis en tailleur, un vieil homme entouré d'une troupe de Ossatueurs. Les nombreuses rides sur son visage semblaient indiquer qu'il avait quitté la fleur de l'âge depuis bien des années. Cependant, ses cheveux rayonnaient étrangement d'un blond vif, tout comme sa longue barbe qui tombait jusque sur son ventre. Il portait un drôle d'accoutrement qui lui donnait tout à fait l'air d'un montagnard. Un drôle de personnage en somme.

Moon et Gladio échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Était-il réellement ce fameux sage qui les avait poussés à escalader le Mont Wela ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, Gladio l'interpella tout en gardant ses distances.

Le vieil homme ouvrit ses yeux jusqu'à lors clos et, après avoir vaguement scruté l'horizon rougi, sursauta et lâcha un cri de terreur lorsqu'il aperçut les trois silhouettes étrangères en face de lui. Sous l'effet de surprise du au cri poussé par le vieil homme, Moon et Gladio sursautèrent à leur tour.

« Ce vieil homme n'est pas net. » Murmura le blond tandis que sa partenaire s'approchait déjà de lui.

« - Bonjour papi ! Désolée de te réveiller mais on aimerait te poser quelques questions ! »

Gladio soupira. Moon n'avait vraiment aucune retenue et, visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. En effet, le vieil homme fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et saisit l'os d'Ossatueur qu'il gardait accroché dans son dos, pour donner une légère tape sur la tête de la brune. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à la vivacité de l'ancien.

« - Petite insolente ! A qui crois-tu t'adresser ? Je suis le sage du Mont Wela ! »

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter le sermon que s'apprêtait à lui faire le sage, Moon se tourna vers Gladio, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Gladio, c'est lui ! On a trouvé le vieux sage ! »

Ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme comme lui ferait seul au sommet de cette montagne si ce n'était pas le cas. Toutefois, il s'éloignait tellement de l'image que Gladio se faisait d'un sage qu'il eu bien du mal à s'en convaincre. A son tour, il s'approcha et le regarda de haut.

« - Nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour vous trouver. Pourriez-vous répondre à nos questions ? »

L'ancien fixa intensément Gladio, ce qui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, les joues gonflées, tel un enfant bien décidé à bouder.

« - Pas question ! Rouspéta-t-il. Je ne raconterai rien à des garnements comme vous !

\- Pardon ?! S'offusqua Gladio. »

Le vieil homme leur jeta un regard en coin.

« - En revanche, j'accepte de vous dévoiler deux ou trois trucs sympathiques si... Vous m'offrez un spectacle en dansant avec mes Ossatueurs ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Ils n'avaient pas parcouru un trajet aussi laborieux pour rencontrer un vieil homme aigri et capricieux. Ils perdaient leur temps, tout simplement.

Gladio tourna les talons, sous les regards de Moon et Silvallié, prêt à redescendre le mont.

« - Viens Moon. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Cet homme se moque de nous. Je suis sûr qu'il ne connait rien des légendes d'Alola. »

Moon le regarda tristement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le vieil homme qui grognait toujours dans son coin. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas abandonner maintenant. Non. Elle était persuadée que le sage se comportait ainsi en raison de sa solitude. Il n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de voir des visages différents de ceux des Ossatueurs alors, il essayait d'en profiter un maximum. Son comportement était semblable à celui d'un vieil homme qui habitait Ohana. Il était toujours seul, ne supportant pas la compagnie des autres. Toutefois, il laissait uniquement les enfants l'approcher et leurs racontait parfois des choses invraisemblables pour piquer leur intérêt. Ainsi, les enfants aimaient beaucoup sa compagnie et pouvaient rester des heures à l'écouter parler pour son plus grand bonheur. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un peu d'attention.

Après avoir demandé à Gladio d'attendre avant de s'éclipser, Moon s'agenouilla devant le sage pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« - Papi, il n'en a peut être pas l'air mais, mon ami est très gentil et il a vraiment besoin de votre aide. »

Elle sortit quelques baies de son sac et saisit la flûte de la Lune accrochée derrière son dos.

« - On ne dansera pas avec les Ossatueurs mais... Si vous voulez, on peut partager ces délicieuses baies tous ensemble autour d'un morceau de flûte ! »

Le sage regarda les baies d'un air dubitatif avant de poser des yeux emplis de stupeur sur l'instrument. Si Gladio s'inquiétait de le voir la dérober brusquement, Moon ne se méfiait pas le moins du monde.

Le vieil homme balbutia quelques mots.

« - La... Flû... La flûte... De la Lune ?

\- Elle même !

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit en ta possession ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande ça ? Bouda la brune. »

L'ancien posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la regarda, elle, puis Gladio, en écarquillant un peu trop les yeux à leur goût. Vraiment effrayant. Il semblait avoir eu une soudaine révélation et entra subitement en transe.

Moon jeta un regard paniqué à Gladio. Finalement, le blond avait raison. Cet homme avait un sérieux problème.

« - Vous êtes envoyés des Pokemons légendaires pour protéger notre monde ! Enfin, vous êtes de retour ! »

Vraisemblablement, ses paroles étaient tout autant étranges que ses actes. Soudainement, il se leva, laissant Moon penaude puis, se tourna vers les Ossatueurs en s'agitant comme si son corps était celui d'une jeune personne.

« - Ossatueurs ! Le moment est venu de célébrer leur retour ! »

Sans attendre, les Pokemons s'exécutèrent, empoignèrent leur os enflammés et le firent tournoyer énergiquement pour entamer une danse endiablée. Le spectacle était beau jusqu'à ce que le sage vienne se joindre à eux en sautillant dans tous les sens comme un Plumeline. Contrairement aux apparences, il avait de l'énergie à revendre.

Moon et Gladio se regardèrent, plus gênés que jamais devant une telle démonstration en leur honneur. Il y avait méprise. Oui, complètement. Dans quelle histoire s'étaient-ils encore retrouvés ?

* * *

Le vieil homme toussota devant Moon et Gladio qui le dévisageaient avec méfiance, assis en face de lui.

« - Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez ouvrir l'ultra dimension ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur. Enfin, ils entraient dans le vif du sujet. S'ils n'avaient pas calmé le sage et ses Pokemons en leurs avouant ne pas être ces fameux "envoyés", la petite cérémonie improvisée aurait pu durer encore des heures. Par la suite, ils s'étaient installés tranquillement sur la place et avaient expliqué les raisons de leur venue au Mont Wela. Les événements liés aux Cablifères, l'ultra dimension, le mystère des flûtes et les légendes d'Alola, toutes ces choses, le sage ne les connaissait que trop bien.

Il connaissait par cœur la légende laissée par leurs ancêtres. Légende qui retraçait l'histoire du combat de Solgaleo et Lunala, les légendaires Pokemons d'Alola, contre les Chimères.

"Vous voulez entendre cette histoire ?" Demanda le vieux sage.

Moon et Gladio hochèrent à nouveau la tête, plus concentrés que jamais tandis que Silvallié qui, jusque là jouait avec les Ossatueurs, vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés pour écouter le récit de l'ancien.

« - Il était une fois... Commença-t-il. Ossatueurs, ambiance ! »

Sous les ordres de leur maître, les Pokemons élevèrent leur os brûlant afin de donner une dimension solennelle à l'histoire, décrochant un soupir impatient aux deux jeunes spectateurs.

Le sage reprit.

« - Il était une fois, le mal mal s'abattit sur l'archipel d'Alola. »

Des Hommes avides de pouvoirs désiraient parcourir l'ultra dimension dans l'espoir de trouver le monde onirique. Le monde onirique, un univers parallèle où les rêves de toutes personnes se réalisent. Là bas, se trouvent tout ce qui n'existe pas ou plus dans le monde d'origine. La vie y serait paisible, heureuse, une vie dont tout le monde rêve.

Seulement, pénétrer à l'intérieur de cet univers n'était pas sans conséquence. Si ne serait-ce qu'un être humain du monde d'origine venait à y poser le pieds, ce dernier verrait son histoire modifiée jusqu'à disparaître entièrement si la chose se reproduisait.

Mais les Hommes malintentionnés étaient aveuglés par leur objectif et se tenaient prêts à tout pour l'accomplir. Après de nombreuses recherches, ils découvrirent l'existence des flûtes de la Lune et du Soleil mais furent incapables d'en jouer. Alors, ils poussèrent leurs recherches plus loin. Celles-ci les menèrent à Cosmog, petit être dont le cri permettait d'ouvrir un portail vers l'ultra dimension. Le pauvre Pokemon du céder sous la torture et permit aux hommes de quitter le monde d'origine.

Mais alors que les Hommes étaient sur le point d'atteindre leur rêve, des brèches s'ouvrirent à l'intérieur de l'ultra dimension, d'où sortirent d'hostiles chimères guidées par leur instinct de chasser quiconque pénétrait dans cet univers afin de préserver leur domination. Nourries d'animosité et d'un incontrôlable désir de vengeance, elles pénétrèrent dans le monde d'origine pour y instaurer le chaos.

Alors qu'Alola était vouée à disparaître, les Pokemons légendaires, protecteurs de ces lieux, Solgaleo et Lunala firent face aux chimères pour les renvoyer dans leur monde. Seulement, malgré leur puissance, les créatures étaient bien trop nombreuses et prenaient l'avantage. Dans un dernier recours leur vint une idée. Ils choisirent parmi le peuple, deux humains aux cœurs purs, unis par des liens indéfectibles, comme maîtres des flûtes du Soleil et de la Lune.

Ensemble, ils jouèrent une mélodie unique qui résonna dans Alola toute entière, l'enveloppant d'une éclatante lumière. Le portail vers l'ultra dimension s'ouvrit et les Pokemons légendaires purent renvoyer les chimères d'où elles venaient.

Depuis, les deux flûtistes devinrent les gardiens de l'ultra dimension tandis que Solgaleo, Lunala et le petit Cosmog, continuaient de veiller sur leur précieuse région. On raconte que les Hommes partis voyager dans l'étrange univers n'en revinrent jamais.

Depuis, cette histoire était inscrite comme la plus grande légende d'Alola.

A l'époque actuelle, les événements tendaient à se répéter à cause de personnes désireuses de trouver un univers utopique et le monde serait encore à la recherche de ses sauveurs.

Un long moment de silence s'installa au sommet du Mont Wela. Le vieil homme se servit dans le sac de Moon, posé à ses côtés, sans que celle-ci ne le remarque. Il engloutit toute l'eau qu'il restait dans la gourde tant le récit lui avait donné soif avant de la ranger comme si de rien n'était, sans la moindre once de gêne. Moon observait silencieusement sa flûte tandis que Gladio ne quittait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Silvallié, lui, jetait un regard inquiet à son dresseur.

Gladio finit par briser le silence.

« - Moon, si c'est toi qui as la flûte de la Lune alors...

\- Mais c'est impossible. Le coupa Moon devinant immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire. Je n'ai jamais vu ces Pokemons légendaires moi ! Et puis, je ne connaissais rien de cette histoire avant ! »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette « élue ». Quelqu'un lui avait certainement donné la flûte pour s'en débarrasser seulement, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle sourit à Gladio pour le rassurer.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire nous en a beaucoup appris ! Il faut absolument qu'on poursuive notre voyage pour empêcher les chimères de semer le chaos sur notre monde ! »

Gladio soupira. Moon avait raison toutefois, il leur manquait un détail important que le vieil homme n'avait pas mentionné. La flûte du Soleil, indispensable à l'ouverture du portail vers l'ultra dimension, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver. Peut être même que quelqu'un, tout comme Moon, en était déjà maître.

Le blond se tourna alors vers le sage qui dégustait quelques baies.

« - Dites, Est-ce que vous sauriez où se trouve la flûte du Soleil ? »

Le vieil homme le regarda intensément avant de répondre.

« - Tu ne le sais pas ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une manière ombrageuse. Moi, je le sais !

\- Vraiment ?! Dites le nous, s'il vous plait ! Le supplia la brune.

\- C'est d'accord, à une condition ! J'aimerais que vous dansiez avec mes Ossatueurs !

\- Ne recommencez pas avec ça. Le menaça Gladio en lui jetant un regard noir qui fit toussoter l'ancien.

\- Je plaisantais voyons ! Je vais vous le dire ! »

Selon le sage du Mont Wela, l'emplacement de la flûte du Soleil serait une mystérieuse île qui n'abriterait aucune trace de vie humaine. Seuls des Pokemons y vivaient, entourés d'une végétation luxuriante. La pluie y tomberaient régulièrement en abondance et il serait très difficile de s'y aventurer à cause des maîtres des lieux : les Noadkokos. D'ailleurs, l'île portait le même nom, l'île Noadkoko.

Elle était située très loin d'ici, près de l'île de Poni et l'on ne pouvait s'y rendre que par ses propres moyens, à la nage ou en construisant un radeau.

« - Je vois, alors on n'a plus qu'à se rendre là bas ! Dit Moon dans un élan de motivation. »

Seulement, le vieil homme lui donna une réponse négative de la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas immédiatement se rendre sur l'île Noadkoko. Il y avait encore bien trop de choses qu'ils ignoraient. Alors, afin de combler cette absence de connaissance, il leur conseilla de se rendre au lac du Halo Lunaire, situé sur l'île d'Ula Ula où leurs ancêtres avaient gravé des messages concernant le mystère des flûtes sur les murs des lieux.

Ces choses là, le sage ne pouvait les leurs apprendre lui même. Désormais, tout reposait sur leurs frêles épaules. Il devait bien l'avouer, ces deux mystérieux enfants apparus comme un miracle devant lui l'intriguaient beaucoup. Si le monde courrait un grave danger, il était prêt à leur accorder toute sa confiance. Au moins, il les avait guidés sur le bon chemin.

Avec un sourire sincère, il s'approcha d'eux et posa ses mains sur l'une de leurs épaules.

« Mes enfants, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais, je comptes sur vous pour la suite. J'espère que vous trouverez toutes les réponses que vous recherchez. »

Moon échangea un regard avec Gladio avant de sourire à son tour au vieil homme.

« - Je m'appelle Moon et, lui, c'est Gladio ! Et, notre compagnon, Silvallié. Tu peux compter sur nous pépé, on ira jusqu'au bout ! »

Gladio acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête pour supporter les paroles de la jeune fille tandis que Silvallié frotta sa tête affectueusement contre celle d'un Ossatueur.

Le sage était rassuré. Il pouvait laisser le destin d'Alola entre leurs mains.

D'un mouvement de bras énergique, le sage salua Moon, Gladio et Silvallié qui se dirigeaient vers le chemin du retour. Il n'oublierait pas ces trois mystérieux visiteurs et leur souhaitait bien du courage pour les épreuves qui les attendaient. Oui, il leur en faudrait.

Quant à lui, il pouvait tranquillement déguster avec les Ossatueurs, les savoureuses baies qu'il avait ramassées la veille, abandonnées sur le sol d'une grotte...

L'aventure continue, en direction de l'île d'Ula Ula !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A la semaine prochaine ! ~~

 _Otome-Sama_


	5. Chapter 5 : Les fleurs vermeilles

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Avec un petit peu d'avance, voici le chapitre 5 de Melodia !

 **Disclaimer :** Pokemon ne m'appartient point.

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

TheFireHana : Oooh que oui ! Il est marquant, bien trop marquant ! XD

Ce n'est pas faux ! Mais je te remercie encore ! C'est tellement encourageant ! :3

Oh, navrée pour la petite danse... Je t'avoue que j'y avais sérieusement pensé avant de finalement me raviser. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être hilarant ! x)

Je suis contente que tu trouves Moon attachante. C'est vraiment gratifiant quand on essaye de donner un peu de vie aux personnages ! Et, oui, tout ça les a rapprochés et ça n'ira qu'en s'améliorant, ou peut être pas... Qui sait !

( Tu as raison. Ils auraient du les éliminer. Au moins, ils auraient été tranquilles à jamais ! x) )

Raaah, elles sont persistantes ces maudites fautes ! Je les ai corrigées... Je crois ? En tout cas, merci de me les signaler !

Biiien ! Je te remercie encore et j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira !

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! ~~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les fleurs vermeilles**

* * *

Sentir la brise marine caresser sa peau, faire virevolter ses cheveux, sentir les chauds rayons du soleil sur son visage et ne voir autour de soi que l'horizon bleuté de la mer, ces sensations procuraient un sentiment de bien être intense, donnaient l'impression d'être submergé par une vague de liberté. Il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se sentir flotter. Il suffisait de lever les bras pour se sentir voler. Petit être dans cet univers merveilleux, on ne pouvait qu'admirer avec de grands yeux scintillants de lumière, la beauté éblouissante de ce monde. Oui, il aurait été si beau s'il était en paix. Mais la paix était, en ce monde, un trésor que chacun désirait trouver à la fin d'une longue quête, aussi précieux que l'étaient à la vie la Lune et le Soleil.

Debout dans la barque tirée par Lockhlass, Moon humait l'air marin qui emplissait ses poumons d'un nouveau souffle. Elle ne se lassait pas de sentir ses vêtements voleter, poussés par le vent. Ses cheveux étaient dans une pagaille sans nom tant ils tentaient de s'échapper à chaque souffle qui fouettait le visage de la jeune fille. Bien que le vent la forçait à plisser les yeux, elle ne perdait pas une miette du paysage merveilleux qui défilait. Le clair du ciel se reflétait dans son regard et de rares nuages cotonneux venaient parfois le traverser. La mer turquoise s'étendait à perte de vue, étant le seul peuple de l'horizon. Par delà les vagues calmes, sortaient, de temps à autre, des Pokemons tels que Mamanbo ou Denticrisse tandis que, sur des rochers au milieu de l'océan, se prélassaient de jolis Corayons. Plus loin, Moon aperçut un banc de Viskuses qui donnait à l'eau une délicate teinte rosée et, dans le ciel, flottaient librement des Goélises dont le chant se perdait dans le lointain.

Moon, curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le visage d'un Viskuse se pencha un peu trop de la barque. Entraînés par le vent, ses cheveux vinrent tomber devant ses yeux ce qui, en la désorientant, manqua de la faire tomber. Alors qu'elle se sentait basculer vers l'avant, elle sentit une main saisir son bras et la tirer en arrière.

Elle se retourna et se recoiffa comme elle le put avant que la brise ne souffle à nouveau dans ses cheveux.

Son regard croisa celui de Gladio, adossé contre le flanc confortable de Silvallié qui profitait du calme de la mer pour faire une sieste. Il croisa les bras et soupira en fermant les yeux.

« - Fais attention Moon. Si tu tombes, je ne plongerais pas pour te sauver. »

Accompagnant son geste d'un sourire espiègle, Moon désigna la flûte de la Lune dans son dos.

« - Tu laisserais couler la flûte au fond de l'océan ?

\- Non, pas la flûte. Juste toi. »

Dans un rire léger provoqué par les taquineries de Gladio, Moon se laissa tomber en arrière au fond de la barque pour contempler le ciel. Elle ne se gênait pas pour prendre la place qu'elle voulait, forçant son compagnon de route, agacé, à replier ses jambes.

Cette barque était étroite mais solide et, nul besoin de pagayer puisqu'un généreux Lokhlass s'était proposé pour les tirer vers l'île d'Ula Ula.

Après leur départ du Mont Wela, Moon et Gladio avaient du faire un détour dans un petit village fermier afin de s'approvisionner pour le voyage. Ils en avaient grand besoin. Alors que leur réserve de nourriture se trouvait déjà au plus bas, ils avaient constaté non sans surprise et amertume qu'il ne leur restait plus une seule goutte d'eau. Par quel miracle cela était arrivé ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Alors, écrasés de cette contrainte supplémentaire, ils avaient du se priver de parler tout le long du voyage pour éviter de s'assoiffer. Si pour Gladio la tâche s'avérait simple, Moon avait eu bien du mal à s'y tenir.

Enfin équipés d'assez d'eau et de nourriture et, après une nuit passée dans une auberge, ils avaient repris la route en direction de l'île voisine : Ula Ula.

Après une traversée des sentiers verdoyants, ils avaient atteint la rive où les attendaient plusieurs barques et tout un groupe de Lokhlass. Les Pokemons servaient de relais entre les différentes îles et il était possible de les emprunter à sa guise. Alors, bien que légèrement étroite pour les accueillir tous les trois, ils étaient montés dans la barque après avoir gentiment offert à leur guide, une poignet de baies qui le ravit.

Depuis, ils voguaient sur l'océan d'Alola, portés par l'agréable brise marine.

Même si l'instant était reposant, tous deux gardaient bien en tête les paroles du sage du Mont Wela et ses indications quant à leur prochaine destination. Ils devaient se rendre au lac du Halo Lunaire mais, d'après une carte qu'ils avaient dénichée dans l'auberge, leur chemin commençait par une escapade dans les jardins d'Ula Ula, connus pour la teinte vermeille de leurs fleurs dont le nectar avait pour réputation, en plus de dégager une onctueuse odeur, de donner à n'importe quel plat un goût exquis et raffiné. Cet atout attirait de nombreux touristes venus en récolter quelques gouttes toutefois, il n'était pas simple de se repérer en ces lieux à cause d'un épais brouillard qui les recouvrait en permanence.

Au loin, se dessinait une île alors, Lokhlass remua un peu plus vite ses nageoires pour atteindre la rive. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur la plage de la côte ouest d'Ula Ula. Devant eux, se dressait un tapis de sable blanc et, derrière, des forêts sauvages à perte de vue. L'île était très peu fréquentée et rares étaient les personnes qui s'y installaient pour vivre. En effet, la végétation y était plus dense, les sentiers plus graveleux et les Pokemons plus féroces. Il allait sans doute être hasardeux de s'y aventurer.

Moon sauta presque hors de la barque tant elle était pressée de retrouver la terre ferme, suivie de Gladio puis Silvallié. Tous deux observaient les alentours avec méfiance. C'était loin d'être le cas de la brune qui, après avoir retiré ses chaussures, s'extasia au contact du sable doux et chaud sous ses pieds. Cela lui procurait une sensation vraiment agréable qu'elle regretta de ne pas avoir découverte plus tôt. En effet, bien que chaque île d'Alola était bordée de plages, Moon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds tant ses occupations à la ferme la retenaient.

Après avoir remercié Lokhlass par des baies et caresses, les deux adolescents le laissèrent partir. Moon agitait énergiquement ses bras jusqu'à ce que le Pokemon ne soit plus qu'un tout petit point à l'horizon.

Gladio et Moon firent face à l'imposante sylve qui dominait l'île. Depuis la plage, elle paraissait immense. Sans doute que de nombreux dangers les attendaient à l'intérieur. Alors, il allait falloir redoubler de prudence dans ce milieu hostile.

Gladio, le plus prudent et raisonnable du groupe – oui, car même Silvallié faisait parfois preuve d'étourderies – se devait de les mettre en garde. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Où étaient-ils encore passés ?

Pas très loin, bien heureusement. Le Pokemon, attiré par ses semblables, toutefois d'une taille bien inférieur à la sienne, s'amusait à pourchasser une horde de Sauvkipous apeurés quand il ne s'arrêtait pas pour vérifier le goût du sable.

Moon, quant à elle, sautillait, chaussures en main, un peu partout et dans tous les sens. Elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite fille qui découvre la plage pour la première fois.

Pour une fois, Gladio ne pouvait pas lui faire de reproches. Lui aussi était émerveillé par ce nouveau paysage d'une blancheur immaculée, par ce nouvel air qui le faisait se sentir plus léger, plus libre. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre et à profiter de chaque instant comme le faisait Moon. Pour lui, cette quête était une véritable course contre la montre pour retrouver sa sœur et empêcher les chimères de semer le chaos dans leur monde.

Il laissa Moon et Silvallié s'amuser un moment, pendant qu'il contemplait l'horizon, lorsque le cri de la jeune fille l'interpella.

Il regarda dans sa direction, légèrement inquiet, et distingua une tâche noire sur le sable tandis que Moon tenait son pied. Il s'approcha.

« - Moon, ça va ? Demanda-t-il le visage aussi impassible que d'ordinaire pour ne pas dévoiler son inquiétude.

\- Aiie... Se plaignit la jeune fille pour toute réponse. J'ai marché sur cette chose par terre. Ça fait mal... »

Gladio baissa alors les yeux avant de les écarquiller lorsqu'il réalisa que cette « chose » était en fait un Pokemon. Et, malgré sa petite taille, il était plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air. Aussitôt, il le repoussa délicatement et s'empressa de demander à Moon comment elle allait.

« - Est-ce qu'il t'a piquée ?

\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas. Je lui ai juste marché dessus.

\- C'est un Concombaffe. Autrefois, j'ai lu dans un livre que si on lui marche dessus par mégarde, il sort de sa bouche un organe dégageant un poison dangereux. La victime se retrouve ensuite vidée de son énergie et prise d'une forte fièvre. Il faut agir très vite pour empêcher le poison de se répandre dans tout le corps. En revanche, les épines sur son dos ne sont pas dangereuses. Il s'interrompt un instant pour regarder Moon dans les yeux. Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il ne t'a pas piquée ? »

Moon reposa son pied et, pour lui prouver que tout allait bien, remua le sable de plusieurs coups de jambe énergiques.

« - Mais oui, regarde ! Je n'ai rien du tout, il n'a pas eu le temps de me piquer avec ses... Organes ! Dit-elle avec un air de dégoût. »

Gladio soupira de soulagement. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Cette fois-ci, elle avait eu de la chance mais, elle allait devoir redoubler d'attention lorsqu'ils traverseraient les routes broussailleuses d'Ula Ula.

Gladio jugea que l'instant de détente avait assez duré. Il appela Silvallié qui les rejoignit immédiatement, la bouche pleine de sable. Le blond espérait que son Pokemon n'avait pas avalé un Concombaffe par mégarde...

Une fois Moon rechaussée, Gladio ouvrit la marche. Il était temps de s'aventurer sur l'île, en direction des jardins aux fleurs vermeilles.

La jeune fille était déterminée seulement, bien qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur sous la plante de son pied, elle revoyait une espèce de main difforme et blanchâtre, qu'elle avait cru être une langue, sortir de la bouche du Concombaffe. Est-ce qu'il l'avait piquée ? Elle n'en savait rien mais, elle se souvenait de la brûlure ressentie à cet instant. Peut être était-ce simplement la chaleur du sable qui avait brûlé ses pieds. En tout cas, elle l'espérait. Bien qu'inquiète et, malgré les mises en garde de Gladio, elle préférait se taire afin de ne pas être une charge pour le prince et son Pokemon.

Moon, Gladio et Silvallié avaient quitté la plage de la côte ouest depuis au moins une heure maintenant. En chemin, ils n'avaient pas croisé une seule présence vivante. Aucun humain ne se promenait dans les environs, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. En revanche, aucun Pokemon n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez. Intriguant, puisque tous trois pouvaient être des proies faciles pour les créatures les plus féroces. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Il y avait un Pokemon en particulier que Gladio préférait ne pas rencontrer. Lougaroc, un Pokemon aussi sauvage que cruel à ce qu'on racontait. Rien qu'à l'idée de croiser son regard écarlate glaçait le sang du jeune homme. Mais, Lougaroc ne se montrait pas et il devait plutôt se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Après avoir traversé un sentier rocailleux, ils s'étaient aventurés sur une espèce de chemin broussailleux qu'on distinguait à peine tant la végétation régnait en maître. Lorsqu'ils ne trébuchaient pas contre des racines malicieuses, ils s'écorchaient les mains en se débattant avec des ronces qui s'accrochaient à leurs vêtements. Parfois même, ils étaient obligés de protéger leur visage pour traverser un amas de fourrées bloquant l'unique passage. Impossible de regarder à l'horizon, ils étaient perdus aux milieu d'une nature indomptable.

Gladio se demandait s'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Les jardins d'Ula Ula paraissaient introuvables.

Étonnamment, personne ne venait le perturber dans ses pensées. Silvallié suivait, bien sagement, derrière lui tandis que Moon, un peu plus loin, marchait sur le chemin dégagé par Gladio, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle faisait preuve d'un calme imperturbable, presque inquiétant. Gladio jetait de temps en temps des regards par dessus son épaule pour voir si elle le suivait toujours. Moon ne l'avait jamais habitué à un tel silence.

Elle adressa un léger sourire à Gladio lorsqu'il tint une branche afin d'éviter que la brune se la prenne de plein fouet dans la figure.

Elle haletait. Gladio n'avançait pas très vite – difficile dans un tel environnement – toutefois, elle peinait tout de même à le suivre. Une vive douleur lançait son pied et son teint était devenu bien plus pâle que celui de Gladio, presqu'autant que le sable de la plage. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle frissonnait même sous les brûlants rayons du soleil de la journée. Alors que son énergie s'évaporait petit à petit, son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle les explications de Gladio sur les Concombaffes. Et si elle était réellement empoisonnée ? Non. S'efforça-t-elle de penser pour se rassurer. C'était seulement un coup de fatigue ou une petite insolation. Après tout, voilà plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils marchaient continuellement sous une chaleur écrasante.

Cependant, elle avait tous les symptômes précédemment décrits par son compagnon.

Voilà qu'elle se mit à regretter de s'être précipitée, pieds nus, sur la plage. Si elle était restée calme, elle ne serait pas dans cette situation et... Gladio ne serait pas embêté. Sa réaction était sans doute ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle avait commis la pire des étourderies en marchant sur ce maudit Concombaffe. Elle se considérait comme un poids, un poids plus lourd que les blagues du sage du Mont Wela.

Soudain, elle n'eut plus la force de se blâmer. Ses yeux se troublèrent. Marcher ou simplement se tenir debout était une véritable épreuve. Elle se laissa tomber doucement, faible, trop faible pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Alors que Gladio pestait et s'énervait contre des ronces coriaces, un couinement de Silvallié, silencieux jusqu'à présent, l'interpella.

Il se retourna et ne vit que le visage empli d'anxiété de son Pokemon. Moon avait totalement disparu de son champs de vision. Il crut d'abord qu'elle lui préparait une farce, lassée de ce silence pesant qui l'ennuyait puis, qu'elle s'était perdue en empruntant un chemin secret que seuls ses yeux curieux pouvaient apercevoir. Il rebroussa alors chemin et n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup de pas pour trouver la jeune fille, haletante, adossée contre un arbre, les yeux à demi clos.

Il se précipita vers elle, Silvallié sur ses pas.

Agenouillé afin d'être à sa hauteur, il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la redresser.

« - Moon ! Moon, réponds moi ! »

Mais Moon ne répondit pas. Ayant déjà du mal à respirer, parler lui était encore plus compliqué.

Gladio porta sa main sur son front brûlant avant de confirmer ses craintes en retirant sa chaussure. La marque d'une piqûre de Concombaffe avait teinté son pied d'une couleur violacée. Le poison avait commencé à se répandre dans son corps.

« - L'idiote... Dit Gladio d'une faible voix emplie d'inquiétude. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? »

Silvallié posa des yeux larmoyants sur Moon avant d'adresser un regard suppliant à son dresseur.

Gladio comprenait parfaitement ses attentes mais il n'avait aucun moyen de la sauver lui-même. Les baies pêcha qu'ils transportaient dans leur sac de voyage n'étaient pas assez efficaces pour soigner un humain si gravement empoisonné.

Tout de même, il fallait ralentir la propagation du poison en attendant de trouver une solution. Alors, Gladio sortit du sac ce qu'il leur restait de baies pêcha, en versa le jus dans le creux de sa main et força Moon à en boire le contenu. Malgré des difficultés, elle parvint à l'avaler avant de toussoter faiblement.

Gladio agrippa nerveusement l'herbe sèche sans quitter le visage blanc de Moon des yeux. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait la laisser dans cet état. Il ne connaissait rien d'Ula Ula alors il ne pouvait se risquer à s'aventurer sur l'île à la recherche d'un médecin. Rebrousser chemin et retourner à Akala n'était pas non plus une bonne solution. Le trajet prendrait trop de temps et Moon se sentirait inconfortable sur la mer.

Gladio plongea son visage dans ses mains. Pour la première fois, il réalisa que le sourire de Moon et ses bavardages incessants n'étaient pas si désagréables. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Peut être avait-elle eu peur de sa réaction s'il l'apprenait ? Ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il lui faisait des reproches à longueur de journée pour tout et pour rien et la menaçait de continuer le voyage sans elle à la moindre de ses erreurs. Il avait été dur, bien trop dur avec cette adorable brune pourtant si généreuse. Elle pensait toujours bien faire. Gladio, lui, sans s'en rendre compte, faisait toujours mal.

Il culpabilisait terriblement devant le corps frissonnant de la pauvre Moon.

Mais, alors qu'il se blâmait intérieurement, il releva la tête, une lueur illuminant son regard. Silvallié le dévisagea d'un air interrogateur.

Le jeune prince réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers son Pokemon.

Il se souvint avoir lu dans un livre qu'il existait un Pokemon capable de guérir tous les maux, que l'on soit humain ou Pokemon. Son nom était Guérilande, aussi surnommé, le médecin aux fleurs. D'après la description de l'encyclopédie Pokemon, il vivrait dans les jardins fleuris où se trouve un délicieux nectar dont il raffole. Bien que le croiser n'était pas commun, il vivait là bas, c'était certain.

Gladio sentit une vague d'espoir le remuer.

« - Silvallié, je veux que tu restes avec Moon et que tu la surveilles, d'accord ? Moi, je continue le chemin en direction des jardins d'Ula Ula. Je te promets de ramener un soigneur pour Moon. Tu veux bien m'attendre ? »

Silvallié hocha la tête. Il accordait une pleine confiance en son dresseur et se sentait soudainement prêt à protéger Moon au péril de sa vie.

Gladio lui caressa la tête avant de jeter un regard déterminé vers Moon.

Il se leva et reprit son chemin en direction des jardins d'Ula Ula.

* * *

Gladio ne sentait plus les griffures des ronces sur ses bras, ni même le frottement des orties sur ses chevilles tant il se hâtait de trouver les jardins d'Ula Ula. Ses pensées ne convergeaient plus que vers une seule chose : sauver Moon du poison. Pour cela, il lui suffisait de trouver Guérilande, le médecin aux fleurs et de le lui amener. La tâche paraissait simple mais le Pokemon ne se montrerait pas aussi facilement.

Gladio s'arracha à des branchages tenaces qui le retenaient et sortit enfin des broussailles. L'effort qu'il avait fourni pour venir jusqu'ici l'obligea à s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, une lueur d'espoir vint les illuminer.

Devant lui, se dressaient des plaines à l'herbe jaunie par les rayons du soleil et, plus loin, une entrée, présentée par deux majestueux arbres dont les feuilles étaient aussi vertes que ses yeux et dont des lianes dansantes se balançaient harmonieusement, semblait être le passage vers un endroit merveilleux.

Ce passage menait sans doute aux jardins. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Gladio reprit sa marche cadencée seul au milieu des vastes plaines.

Ce fut tout de même une chose étrange qu'ils n'aient encore croisé personne, ni homme ni Pokemon depuis leur arrivée sur l'île, si ce n'était ce maudit Concombaffe. Peut être que des brèches s'étaient ouvertes ici aussi et avaient emporté toute trace de vie. De plus, l'atmosphère était loin d'être paisible. Dans le ciel soufflait un air pesant, inquiétant.

Gladio se sentait oppressé, comme observé, comme si le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe, où d'une seconde à l'autre.

Cette impression s'amplifia lorsqu'il se trouva devant l'entrée des jardins. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. Moon avait besoin de lui. Alors, il retint son souffle et fit quelques pas en avant.

Un sentiment de malaise grandit en lui. Les lieux n'avaient rien de féerique, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Où donc étaient les fleurs vermeilles dont les pétales rougeoyants flottaient aux dessus des têtes ? Où étaient les mares à l'eau si transparente que l'on pouvait y voir comme à travers un miroir ? Tout ce que Gladio aperçut était un amas de brume étouffante qui lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il ne savait pas où il mettait les pieds. Il semblait même difficile de savoir si un chemin se dressait toujours devant lui, s'il n'avait pas totalement disparu dans la brume. Au milieu de ce brouillard blanchâtre, Gladio ne pouvait plus se fier à sa vue. Il devait absolument compter sur ses autres sens. En ce moment même, il aurait souhaité que Moon soit avec lui pour détendre l'atmosphère. Oui, sincèrement.

Il avança avec la plus grande des prudences et fut rassuré de constater que le chemin continuait sous ses pieds. Son odorat ne s'y trompait pas non plus. Un doux parfum confirmait bel et bien que des fleurs l'entouraient.

Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait lu à propos de Guérilande. Le Pokemon raffolait du nectar des fleurs qui poussaient dans les jardins. Il lui suffisait donc d'en récolter un peu afin de l'attirer.

Suivant la senteur enivrante des fleurs qu'il imaginait vermeilles, il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son pied au dessus du vide. Il se mit à genoux pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un précipice et soupira de soulagement au contact de sa main sur le sol herbu. Il descendit alors du rebord où il marchait précédemment et sentit le parfum s'intensifier. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il se trouvait entouré d'un vaste champ de fleurs.

Il approcha son visage de l'une d'entre elle et put enfin distinguer quelque chose de ses yeux. La fleur aux pétales délicats luisait d'un rouge flamboyant et dégageait une odeur enivrante. A l'intérieur, miroitait un nectar de couleur miel dont l'arôme parvenait déjà aux papilles du jeune blond. Il aurait aimé y goûter mais il se ravisa et en versa dans le creux de sa main.

Gladio se sentit tout à fait ridicule lorsqu'il leva son bras en l'air, la main dégoulinante de nectar, pour attirer Guérilande. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ainsi ?

Son bras commençait à lui faire mal et, comme il se lassait de ne voir aucun Pokemon s'approcher, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il entendit d'abord un léger souffle sinistre qui le fit frissonner puis, un faible clapotis à la surface de l'eau qui provenait sans doute d'une mare. Enfin, plus indistinct, résonnait un murmure fredonnant, une minuscule voix enchanteresse. Celle d'un Pokemon ? Gladio pria pour que ce soit le cas. Il essaya de savoir d'où elle provenait et s'approcha doucement dans sa direction.

Au milieu de la brume, se dessinait une silhouette ondulante. Gladio plissa les yeux pour mieux la distinguer quand, soudain, son pied dérapa sur une espèce de chose glissante et il se retrouva, ventre contre sol, au milieu d'une flaque gluante mais agréablement odorante. Le nectar avait coulé de sa main. Il n'en restait plus que quelques gouttes. En revanche, son corps, lui, en était presque entièrement recouvert.

Il constata au moment de se relever que, la flaque dans laquelle il avait glissé était remplie de nectar de fleur : la réserve de nourriture d'un Guérilande, sans doute.

Gladio pesta. Voilà qu'il devenait aussi maladroit que Moon. Il se navra lui-même de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et remercia même la brume de le cacher.

Le bruit causé par sa chute avait certainement fait peur au Pokemon dont la silhouette avait disparu. Du moins, c'était ce que Gladio croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une masse légère se poser sur sa tête en sirotant le nectar qui s'y était collé.

Il retint son souffle et, doucement, leva les bras afin de l'attraper par surprise. Le Pokemon entre ses mains, il recula et put enfin voir son visage. Il se sentit s'attendrir devant cette petite boule souriante, le visage aussi jaune et rond que le soleil, dont les toutes petites pattes tenaient un collier de fleurs multicolores.

Enfin, il tenait entre ses mains, Guérilande, le médecin aux fleurs.

Guérilande l'observait de ses petits yeux verts brillants. L'envie de déguster tout le nectar qui dégoulinait sur le corps de Gladio se lisait dans son regard. Mais, le dresseur, lui, avait tout autre chose en tête.

Au risque de ne pas se faire comprendre, il prit une profonde inspiration et raconta sa situation au Pokemon qui ne cessait de le fixer, par envie ou par attention, le blond ne le savait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'essaya pas de masquer l'inquiétude qui se dessinait sur son visage, ni de contenir un flot de paroles suppliantes pour convaincre Guérilande de l'aider.

« - Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Mon amie ne tiendra pas sans toi. »

Le sourire qui illuminait la petite tête ronde du Pokemon s'agrandit. Avait-il au moins compris un mot du récit de Gladio ?

Doucement, il se libéra de l'étreinte du jeune homme et s'approcha de lui pour se poser sur son épaule. Visiblement, seul le nectar semblait l'intéresser. Du moins, ce fut ce que pensa Gladio jusqu'à ce qu'une onde légère et scintillante se dégageant du petit Pokemon vienne l'envelopper. C'était agréable, reposant. Il regarda ses mains et vit ses écorchures disparaître. Même son bras dans lequel Silvallié avait mordu il y a quelques jours ne le faisait plus du tout souffrir. Plus aucune trace de blessure n'était visible. Guérilande venait de le soigner.

Dans un murmure chantant, il s'éloigna sous le regard incrédule de Gladio, avant de lancer dans un mouvement gracieux, une brise au parfum délicieux qui laissa s'envoler tout le nectar qui collait aux vêtements du jeune prince. Accompagnant son acte d'une voix rieuse, Guérilande virevolta dans les airs pour boire, une à une, les petites gouttes de son mets préféré.

Enchanté par cette féerie, Gladio avança sa main vers le Pokemon.

« - Tu veux bien aider mon amie ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau, les yeux emplis d'espoir. »

Pour réponse, le Pokemon s'approcha et posa ses deux petites pattes sur la main de Gladio, les fleurs de son collier scintillant d'une aura bienveillante.

Il acceptait.

* * *

Aux milieu du chemin broussailleux, Silvallié guettait les alentours, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect.

Souvent, il s'approchait de Moon pour constater l'évolution de son état, dans l'espoir que celui-ci s'améliore. Toutefois, c'était loin d'être le cas. Moon, allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblait et respirait péniblement. Des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur sa peau pâle et brûlante tandis que son visage se tordait dans un expression douloureuse. Selon Silvallié, elle semblait au plus mal et ne résisterait plus bien longtemps au poison. Lui, plus inquiet que jamais, désirait, à chaque seconde qui s'égrainait, voir son dresseur arriver avec le médecin aux fleurs.

Sa patience finit par être récompensée. Haletant, Gladio sortit des broussailles, suivi de Guérilande, entraînant les exclamations de joie de Silvallié. Le Pokemon sautillait sur place tandis que, Gladio, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle, se rua vers Moon en faisant signe à Guérilande de le suivre.

Il se mordit la lèvre à la vue du visage souffrant de Moon. Guérilande qui devina toute son inquiétude, le rassura d'une petite tape sur sa joue et s'approcha de sa nouvelle patiente. Gladio recula et rejoignit Silvallié en lui donnant une caresse affectueuse sur la tête.

« - Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. Déclara-t-il, la voix encore tremblante. »

Le Pokemon lui répondit par un doux couinement avant de poser son regard sur le soigneur.

Guérilande tournoyait au dessus de Moon en laissant s'évaporer dans l'air, des pétales de fleurs multicolores qui vinrent légèrement tomber sur sa peau. La jeune fille se mit à scintiller d'une faible lueur rosée tandis que Guérilande faisait résonner sa voix mélodieuse. Après quelques minutes, il cessa ses rondes et vint appliquer un pétale rouge vermeille sur la piqûre du Concombaffe. Aussitôt, celle-ci vit sa couleur violacée disparaître jusqu'à, elle-même, s'évaporer complètement.

Gladio écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que le visage de Moon se détendit. Petit à petit, sa respiration redevint normale et tout son corps se débarrassa de sa crispation. Désormais, elle dormait paisiblement. Guérilande l'avait guérie.

Dans un sourire satisfait, le Pokemon fleuri s'approcha du visage de Gladio et effectua des pirouettes élégantes comme pour lui annoncer « Tout va bien maintenant. »

Gladio lui adressa un rare regard empli d'une immense reconnaissance. Moon était sauvée grâce à lui.

* * *

Sentant une légère brise caresser sa peau, Moon ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel presque entièrement couvert de feuillages verdoyants. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son front et constata avec surprise que sa fièvre avait disparu. Elle se sentait mieux, aussi légère que si elle était portée par le vent.

Elle se redressa sans aucune difficulté et aperçut, assis non loin d'elle au bord d'une mare entourée de fleurs vermeilles, Gladio et Silvallié mais aussi, un joli Pokemon qui flottait autour d'eux.

Dès qu'il la vit, Silvallié se rua vers elle pour lui donner des coups de langue joyeux. Moon se mit à rire sous l'effet des chatouilles. Son visage rayonnait. Elle avait bien meilleure mine à présent.

Gladio s'approcha à son tour et, Moon nota avec surprise et plaisir qu'un sourire, accompagnant son expression soulagée, ensoleillait son visage. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait cet air et, il était loin de lui déplaire. Alors que son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir tandis que Gladio vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Mais, comment tu as... »

Gladio interrompit la jeune fille en désignant d'un signe de tête Guérilande, occupé à déguster du nectar de fleur.

« - C'est lui qui t'a soignée. C'est un Guérilande, un Pokemon soigneur. Tu as beaucoup de chance qu'on soit tombé sur lui. »

Moon jeta un regard curieux vers le Pokemon avant de se lever pour s'approcher doucement de lui. Son regard plongea dans ses petits yeux verts pétillants et elle afficha le même sourire paisible sur son visage. Elle trouvait le petit Pokemon adorable. Il était difficile de résister à cette jolie petite frimousse. Et, non pas parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon mais parce qu'elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante, elle le prit dans ses bras en frottant sa joue contre sa petite tête ronde. Ravi, Guérilande laissa s'échapper un murmure chantant.

« - Merci beaucoup Guérilande ! Tu es mon sauveur ! »

Moon se retourna en direction de Gladio.

« - Et, merci aussi Gladio ! C'est toi qui est allé chercher Guérilande, pas vrai ? »

Gladio détourna le regard, gêné, et, rapidement, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à une expression agacée qui lui allait si bien.

« - Idiote. Quelle idée tu as eu de cacher la vérité. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas couru comme une imbécile sur la plage, ça ne serait jamais arrivé et... »

Gladio s'interrompit dans un soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui faire davantage de reproches. Tandis que Moon riait en remerciant Silvallié par de généreux câlins, il la regardait en se promettant qu'à l'avenir, il serait moins dur avec elle.

« - Au fait, où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda Moon après s'être retirée de l'étreinte de Silvallié.

\- Regarde un peu autour de toi. Lui dit Gladio en contemplant lui même le paysage. »

Moon écarquilla les yeux et poussa une exclamation d'émerveillement devant le somptueux paysage qui se dessinait devant elle. Des mares d'eau transparente traversées par des pontons de bois, reflétaient l'émeraude des feuilles et, tout autour, une multitude de fleurs vermeilles dansaient, portées par la légère brise qui transportait des parfums enchanteurs.

« - Les jardins d'Ula Ula ! S'exclama Moon. »

Les jardins d'Ula Ula, sans toute cette masse brumeuse qui les dissimulait, offraient un merveilleux spectacle pour quiconque avait l'audace de s'y aventurer.

Gladio lança un regard reconnaissant à Guérilande, lui qui avait laissé s'évaporer la brume à l'aide de son vent féerique.

Désormais, même s'il était difficile de quitter un si bel endroit, il était temps de reprendre la route en direction du lac du Halo Lunaire. Cette fois-ci, ils en avaient la certitude, ils étaient sur la bonne voix.

Alors que Moon s'apprêtait à repartir, le cœur serré de devoir faire ses adieux à Guérilande, Gladio s'approcha de l'entrée des jardins d'où il avait cru entendre des voix.

Était-ce son imagination ? Où bien des voyageurs qui passaient par ici ? Il avait passé tant de temps sur l'île sans croiser la moindre présence humaine qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

Alors, discrètement, il jeta un œil en direction des plaines. Son regard se figea. Il retint son souffle et sentit ses doigts se crisper sur le tronc de l'arbre qui dominait l'entrée des jardins.

Des hommes, tout de blanc vêtus, inspectaient les lieux, accompagnés de Pokemons d'une taille impressionnante.

Ils portaient l'uniforme des employés de la famille royale Aether.

* * *

J'attend vos avis !

A la semaine prochaine ! ~~

 _Otome Sama_


	6. Chapter 6 : Lilie

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je publie ce chapitre avec un peu de retard pour plusieurs raisons :

Premièrement, il est plus long que les autres.

Deuxièmement, j'ai tenu à lui accorder un soin particulier.

Troisièmement, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment... Ahem ! Non, en fait, je passe tout mon temps libre à lire Harry Potter ( grâce à Saiken-chan, si tu passes par là...:3 )

Voilà tout ! x)

 **Petite note supplémentaire : J'aimerais traduire ma fanfic en anglais pour la partager avec un plus grand nombre de lecteurs. Mon anglais n'est pas mauvais mais je ne suis pas non plus bilingue alors je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire moi même... Si quelqu'un est prêt à donner de son temps pour s'occuper de la traduction, je lui en serais très reconnaissante !**

 **Disclaimer :** Encore et toujours, Pokemon ne m'appartient guère.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest :** Oui, tu devrais t'y mettre, ce jeu est génial ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

 **TheFireHana :** Haha, non, en fait, je ne crois pas que les Concombaffes peuvent piquer ! Mais, je me suis dis que ça rajouterait quelque chose de dangereux à ce petit Pokemon que je trouve trooop mignon ! *-*

Peut être que je laisserais une place à Bacabouh un de ces jours ! Mais je reste fan de Concombaffe ! xD

Que veux-tu... ? C'est Moon ! Même Gladio finit par s'habituer à ses bêtises ! x)

Merci de m'avoir signalée la faute ! C'est corrigé !

Et, merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta...Euh, fidélité ? x) Merci, merci, merci ! *-*

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ~~

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Lilie**

* * *

Aux yeux du peuple d'Alola, la reine Elsa-Mina était une femme juste et noble. Chacun la considérait comme une bienfaitrice, celle grâce à qui l'archipel connaissait une paix durable. Les adultes l'adulaient, les enfants l'admiraient comme leur héroïne et les petites filles rêvaient de devenir comme elle, une reine belle et aimée de tous. Il était vrai qu'Alola ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée depuis le règne de Elsa-Mina. Les hommes demeuraient libres de vivre sur leurs terres sans restriction et les Pokemons vivaient en harmonie avec eux. Aux yeux de tous, tout était parfait. Pourtant, une bien plus sombre vérité se cachait derrière le sourire charmeur de la reine. Mais ils l'ignoraient. Ils ne savaient rien de son vrai visage.

Elsa-Mina était une femme froide et hautaine. Son plus grand intérêt consistait à obtenir le plus de pouvoir possible pour écraser tous les êtres qu'elle jugeait comme étant inférieurs. Sa noirceur d'esprit et sa perfidie la poussaient à manigancer les choses les plus atroces dans le dos de son peuple. Mais, leur sort l'importait peu. L'ambitieuse Elsa-Mina faisait tout pour sa propre gloire. Ni ses enfants, ni son pays n'avaient plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Pour accomplir ses désirs, elle avait employé à son service, un groupe de chercheurs et scientifiques aux compétences exceptionnelles qui agissaient en secret, à l'abri des regards du peuple, selon les ordres de la reine.

Alors que certains l'avaient accompagnée dans sa quête de l'univers onirique, à l'intérieur de l'ultra dimension, d'autres, effectuaient encore des recherches sur l'archipel en cas d'une éventuelle apparition de chimères.

Ils étaient reconnaissables à leur uniforme d'un blanc immaculé de la tête au pieds et l'emblème de la famille royale qu'ils arboraient fièrement sur la poitrine.

Personne ne les avait jamais aperçus en dehors du château. Seulement, en ce moment même, ils se trouvaient sur l'île d'Ula Ula, au milieu d'une plaine à l'herbe jaunie et séchée par le soleil brûlant, sous le regard terrifié de Gladio, le prince d'Alola.

Il s'était enfui, il y a quelques semaines, dans le but de retrouver sa sœur, Lilie, disparue dans l'ultra dimension et sa plus grande hantise, mis à part de ne plus jamais retrouver sa sœur, était de se retrouver à nouveau sous l'emprise des employés de la famille royale qui le garderaient captif au château.

Depuis son poste d'observation, un arbre au tronc immense qui jonchait l'entrée des somptueux jardins d'Ula Ula, Gladio ne cessait de se demander ce que les chercheurs faisaient ici, sans être capable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il n'était pas seulement inquiet de son sort. Moon était là aussi, avec Silvallié, en train de dire au revoir à son soigneur Guérilande. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'un grand danger pourtant si proche la menaçait. S'ils la trouvaient, les chercheurs s'en prendraient sans aucun doute à elle pour lui arracher la flûte de la Lune tant convoitée. De plus, ils n'étaient pas seuls, loin de là. Un groupe de Pokemons immenses, résultats d'expérimentations, les accompagnaient. Gladio reconnut un Malamandre au regard vicieux, un énorme Rattatac aux crocs acérés, un Tarenbulle dont les longues pattes fines cliquetaient et, pour ajouter une créature de plus à ce groupe déjà terrifiant, un Ekaiser dont les grognements glaçaient le sang de Gladio.

Malgré toute la bravoure et la puissance de Silvallié, Gladio le voyait mal dominer si un affrontement venait à éclater entre eux. La famille royale avait mis toutes les chances de son côté pour atteindre son objectif.

Gladio se décida enfin à bouger. Il profita de la pause que s'accordaient les chercheurs pour prévenir Moon d'un pas précipité.

Celle-ci serrait Guérilande dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, le visage alerte. Rapidement, il lui expliqua la situation en tentant de rester le plus calme possible pour ne pas l'affoler. Seulement, c'était trop espérer de sa part. Le visage de Moon se changea en une expression paniquée, ce que Gladio avait cherché à éviter. C'était raté.

\- Tu dis qu'ils sont là ? Avec des Pokemons immenses en plus ? S'exclama-t-elle tandis que Gladio lui demandait de baisser d'un ton. Tu crois que c'est toi qu'ils cherchent, demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

\- C'est évident, répliqua Gladio. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils perdraient leur temps ici autrement.

\- Ils cherchent peut être les flûtes ! Tu crois qu'ils savent où elles sont ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Sinon, ils les auraient trouvées depuis longtemps, dit Gladio d'un air détaché.

Il se retint de dire que Moon deviendrait leur cible s'ils la voyaient en possession de la flûte de la Lune. Sinon, il ne ferait que l'affoler davantage.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Guérilande dont le sourire ne quittait pas son visage rondouillet, fixait leurs visages inquiets. Il aurait aimé les aider mais, cette fois-ci, il avait bien peur que ses fleurs ne puissent pas soigner leurs angoisses. Ils se contenta de les regarder attraper leur sac et se diriger vers la sortie des jardins. Ils lui adressèrent un regard empli de gratitude.

\- Je suis désolée Guérilande, dit Moon d'une petite voix. Il faut qu'on parte.

\- Gladio s'approcha soudain du petit Pokemon comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Guérilande, quand on sera parti, tu voudras bien faire réapparaître la brume dans les jardins ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Moon d'un air intrigué.

\- Idiote, les chercheurs auront bien plus de mal à nous trouver s'ils doivent traverser la brume.

Moon tapa dans son poing avec un sourire satisfait pour montrer qu'elle trouvait l'idée géniale tandis que, Guérilande fit quelques pirouettes gracieuses dans les airs pour manifester son accord. Gladio le remercia et fit signe à Moon de le suivre, Silvallié sur leurs pas. Ils devaient à tout prix se dépêcher s'ils voulaient arriver sans embûches au lac du Halo Lunaire.

Portés par le chant mystique de Guérilande, le trio reprit sa route. Cette fois-ci, plus de sable blanc et de mer turquoise, ni de broussailles ou de fleurs vermeilles. Le paysage qui, jusque là, ne leur avait dévoilé que végétation et dangers, changea radicalement. Ils traversèrent un immense pont de bois d'un pas peu assuré. Si Moon était persuadée qu'il était solide et qu'il ne craquerait pas sous leur poids, soutenue par les pas joyeux de Silvallié, Gladio, lui, émettait quelques réserves quant à la fiabilité du passage. De toute façon, comme Moon le lui avait rappelé, aucun autre chemin plus sur ne pouvait les guider jusqu'à leur destination à moins de savoir voler.

Rassuré de se savoir encore sur la terre ferme plutôt que plongeant, la tête la première, dans le précipice qu'enjambait le pont chancelant, Gladio leva les yeux aux ciel dans un soupir. Il dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui se trouvait devant lui tant le soleil lançait de puissant rayons. Mais les exclamations de Moon et Silvallié parlaient pour elles-même. Un immense édifice de pierres grises s'étendait derrière un nouveau pont, en pierre également, gigantesque et majestueux, à l'image d'un monument. L'entrée en arc était sombre et inquiétante. Aucun bruit ne retentissait aux alentours. Seule la majesté du lieu régnait.

Après s'être arrachée à sa contemplation, Moon s'avança en direction de l'entrée mais, ce fut sans compter sur Gladio qui la rattrapa aussi en la tirant par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Moon.

\- Comment ça _qu'est ce qu'il y a_ ? N'avance pas comme ça sans te méfier de ce qu'il peut y avoir à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, grinça-t-il.

Moon lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

\- Si on avance pas, les chercheurs de la famille royale vont nous rattraper. Et puis, qui pourrait habiter ici ? Il n'y a personne, ça saute aux yeux !

Non, ça ne sautait pas aux yeux selon Gladio ! L'endroit paraissait bien trop lugubre pour qu'ils puissent s'y aventurer la tête baissée sans une once de méfiance. Ils avaient suffisamment été confrontés à des situations périlleuses pour savoir que le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Du moins, il l'avait compris, _lui_. Au contraire, Moon semblait ne pas avoir tiré d'enseignement de ces leçons. Gladio voulut la réprimander mais, il se souvint soudainement de la promesse qu'il s'était faite, intérieurement, de cesser de lui faire autant de reproches. Même si, cette fois-ci, l'insouciance de la brune méritait un petit sermon, Gladio se ravisa en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. S'ils n'avançaient pas, les chercheurs et leurs gigantesques Pokemons les retrouveraient d'une minute à l'autre.

Il se remit alors en marche, guettant de près le moindre débordement de Moon.

A peine eurent-ils franchi l'entrée, suffisamment large pour qu'ils y pénètrent tous les trois en même temps, qu'ils découvrirent un immense couloir dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Le plafond atteignait une telle auteur qu'ils éprouvèrent une sensation de vertige en levant la tête. Les imposants murs de pierres donnaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se refermer sur eux d'un instant à l'autre comme un piège vicieux dont on aurait accidentellement – ou non – actionné le mécanisme. Sur la façade, les adolescents notèrent quelques dessins de Pokemons difficilement reconnaissables – non pas parce qu'ils étaient mal représentés mais, parce qu'ils s'effaçaient peu à peu dans la pierre – et des écrits indéchiffrables, probablement rédigés dans une langue ancestrale ou étrangère.

Leurs pas résonnaient comme un écho lointain dans l'immense couloir dont la terminaison se cachait encore. Parfois, Moon et Gladio s'arrêtaient sur des dessins qu'ils pensaient intéressants et caressaient le mur d'une main délicate pour faire s'envoler la poussière. Mais, voir des Bourinos en file indienne, des Vorastéries dévorant cruellement de pauvres Corayons et des Crabagarres se défiant dans un combat de boxe ne leur apportait pas grand chose, si ce n'était un court instant de divertissement. Le seul dessin qui retint l'attention de Gladio était une représentation d'un Archéduc qui livrait bataille, flèche à son arc, aux côtés des humains, face à une armée d'étrange Pokemons aux traits imprécis. Il arracha Moon à sa contemplation d'un Concombaffe écrasé par des humains et l'invita à regarder le dessin à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces Pokemons ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Probablement des chimères. Ils ne devaient pas avoir suffisamment de connaissances à leur sujet pour les dessiner à l'identique.

\- Alors, c'est une représentation de la bataille contre les chimères ? Pourquoi ce Archéduc est-il le seul Pokemon représenté ?

\- Peut être qu'il menait les guerriers. Autrefois, certains Pokemons étaient considérés comme supérieurs aux humains parce qu'ils disposaient de plus de pouvoir. Il devait être... Le chef de leur armée, je suppose.

Moon le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait imaginé que la considération des Pokemons dans la société puissent être différente d'autrefois. Elle trouvait même cela plus juste que les Pokemons obtiennent des titres valorisants tels que chef d'armée plutôt que simples compagnons des humains.

\- Si on pouvait retrouver cet Archéduc, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait nous aider, affirma-t-elle avec une soudaine lueur dans le regard.

\- Moon, cette guerre a eu lieu des siècles auparavant. Je doute que cet Archéduc soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle, dit-il d'un air las.

Moon se frotta l'arrière de la tête dans un rire léger avant de suivre Gladio qui reprenait son chemin, Silvallié sur ses talons.

La longue traversé du couloir annonça sa fin lorsqu'un cadre lumineux apparut plus loin. Moon et Gladio furent soulagé de constater qu'ils voyaient enfin la conclusion de ces longues minutes de marche jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retentit. Gladio fit signe à Moon de s'arrêter et tendit l'oreille. Moon fit de même. Un murmure indistinct résonnait dans l'enceinte du couloir. On aurait dit un chant mystique qui annonçait un mauvais présage. Moon frissonna. Un instant, elle crut que la voix appartenait à un fantôme qui hantait les lieux et, cette pensée était loin de la ravir. Elle aurait préféré croiser n'importe qui plutôt qu'un esprit blanchâtre au visage difforme qui avancerait vers elle, les bras tendus, tel un somnambule, pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds de la terreur. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et sa rapprocha de Gladio pour se rassurer tandis que le murmure se faisait de plus en plus fort. Silvallié était aux aguets, prêt à sauter sur l'ennemi qui leur ferait face. Gladio, lui, fronçait les sourcils sur ses yeux émeraudes qu'il gardait rivés dans la direction d'où l'ennemi devait apparaître. Il l'attendait sans trembler contrairement à Moon qui sentait que ses jambes, dont les os s'étaient transformés en coton, pouvaient lâcher à n'importe quel instant.

Soudain, un minuscule point lumineux apparut au loin. De plus en plus tendue, Moon l'observa s'approcher jusqu'à devenir de plus en plus gros. Cela ressemblait à un nuage de brume légèrement rosée que Moon, dont l'imaginaire divaguait, n'eut aucun mal à prendre pour un fantôme. Prise d'une soudaine montée de panique, elle laissa s'échapper un cri d'effroi alors que la chose n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux et n'eut pas le courage de rester plantée ici pour découvrir son visage qu'elle imaginait terrifiant. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et crut s'enfuir à toute vitesse, légère, comme si ses pieds décollaient du sol. Toutefois, elle réalisa bien vite que cela était le fruit de son imagination lorsqu'elle réalisa faire du sur place. Gladio l'avait retenue par le dos de sa robe et faisait face à la créature qui se situait à présent juste en face de lui et Silvallié – qui, visiblement, ne lui avait pas sauté dessus. Gladio se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu as fini ton numéro ?

\- Lâche moi Gladio ! Je ne veux pas voir le fantôme ! S'horrifia t-elle en tentant, en vain, de se dégager.

Gladio laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un soupir agacé et entraîna Moon en face de la tâche brumeuse. La brune écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle croisa, à la place d'un regard sanguinaire sur un visage transparent, un adorable sourire lumineux sur une petite tête ronde et jaune.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement et reconnut Guérilande, dissimulé sous un nuage vaporeux agréablement odorant dont il avait le secret.

\- Guérilande ? S'étonna-t-elle d'une voix si aiguë qu'elle résonna dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On dirait qu'il n'avait pas envie de nous quitter, déclara Gladio en adressant un regard sévère au petit Pokemon.

Mais, Guérilande n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était si heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses nouveaux amis qu'il se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens en chantonnant une mélodie aux couleurs de sa joie. Si Moon était ravie de retrouver son sauveur, Gladio, en revanche, émettait quelques réticences. Il s'était écoulé de nombreuses minutes les séparant du Pokemon. Entre temps, les chercheurs auraient très bien pu le trouver et, profitant de son amour pour les humains, l'auraient utilisé pour retrouver leur trace. Et puis, Guérilande avait-il fait réapparaître l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait les jardins d'Ula Ula. Sa présence ici n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant. Seulement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le renvoyer d'où il venait autrement, il risquait d'attirer l'attention des chercheurs s'ils passaient par ici.

\- Bon, il va devoir continuer avec nous mais, dès qu'on partira d'ici, il devra retourner dans les jardins. C'est beaucoup plus prudent.

\- Oh... Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Moon avec un regard suppliant qui ne fit pas le moindre effet à Gladio.

\- On doit éviter d'attirer l'attention et Guérilande n'est pas le plus discret des Pokemons. Et puis, peut être qu'il a déjà été repéré... Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il se souvint que Guérilande leur avait été d'une aide inoubliable. Mais ses craintes n'effaçaient en rien sa gratitude. Il était simplement inquiet pour lui et Moon.

\- De toute façon, commença Moon après un instant de silence. Si on compte s'opposer aux chimères et sauver Alola de la destruction, on ne pourra pas le faire en silence. Ça ne serait pas normal si on ne se faisait pas repérer... Ça voudrait dire que notre détermination n'est pas assez forte, non ?

Gladio la regarda fixement puis, posa à nouveau son regard sur Guérilande. Elle avait raison. Il devait se débarrasser de toutes ses craintes s'il voulait avancer. Elles n'étaient qu'un obstacle qui l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ses motivations. Mais, Moon était là pour faire tomber les barrières une à une.

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

\- C'est d'accord, il pourra rester, annonça-t-il pour le plus grand bonheur de Moon et des deux Pokemons qui étaient déjà d'excellents amis. Au moins, il pourra nous soigner au besoin, ajouta Gladio comme s'il avait besoin de confirmer qu'il n'acceptait pas par gentillesse.

Mais, Moon savait qu'il avait bon cœur derrière ses airs ronchons et ses paroles parfois dures. Satisfaite, elle reprit la traversée du couloir dont la sortie était toute proche, en compagnie de ses partenaires et leur nouvel ami.

Le cadre de lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le désormais quatuor avançait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin la porte arquée, une bouffée d'air frais fit frisonner leur peau. La chaleur et le soleil d'Alola qui puisaient leur énergie quelques instants auparavant avaient totalement disparus pour laisser place à un ciel gris d'où s'écoulaient de fines gouttes de pluie, portées à la diagonale par un vent sifflant. Le silence qui régnait donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient pénétré dans une autre dimension. Ils étaient seuls devant une immense place circulaire entourée des ruines qui intensifiaient la tristesse des lieux.

D'un pas hésitant, Gladio, Moon et leurs Pokemons grimpèrent les marches ravagées et instables pour se rendre au centre de la place où se dressait un autel, la seule chose qui semblait être épargnée de fissures et délabrement.

Moon retint son souffle. Elle se sentait étrangement oppressée. Les lieux ressemblaient un peu au paysage qu'elle avait aperçu dans son rêve mais, ils n'avaient pas eu à grimper un escalier interminable. Peut être était-ce simplement une coïncidence. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer. Instinctivement, elle prit la flûte de la Lune dans sa main et la serra contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, si une attaque soudaine les frappait, elle aurait un moyen pour les défendre.

Après avoir observé d'un œil méfiant les horizons, elle s'approcha de Gladio qui inspectait déjà l'autel. Dessus, un nouveau dessin, cette fois-ci plus explicite, était gravé dans la pierre. On pouvait distinguer clairement deux personnes, l'une tenant la flûte de la Lune, l'autre la flûte du Soleil, jouant une mélodie représentée par trois clés de sol. Les deux personnes se tenaient côtes à côtes, à quelques mètres de distance et, au dessus de leur tête, un cercle entouré de plusieurs anneaux modélisait une sphère semblable à un astre.

\- C'est une planète ? S'interrogea Moon. Ou bien, la Lune ou le Soleil ?

\- Non, répondit Gladio d'une voix tendue. C'est le portail vers l'ultra dimension.

Moon déglutit difficilement et le regarda en se mordant les lèvres. Le sage du Mont Wela ne leur avait donc pas raconté de balivernes. Le flûtes étaient donc les clés pour ouvrir le portail vers l'ultra dimension. Et, les personnes qui les détenaient devaient être les gardiens choisis pour jouer _la_ mélodie.

Moon sentit un étrange sentiment d'angoisse mêlé à une once de culpabilité la remuer lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur sa flûte. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme un trésor précieux que ses parents lui avaient légué après l'avoir abandonnée – du moins, c'était ce qu'elle s'était imaginé pour se convaincre qu'ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas – mais, désormais, l'instrument l'effrayait un peu. Pourquoi était-elle chargée d'un rôle aussi important ? Elle qui ne s'était pas soucié le moins du monde du danger que courrait Alola avant sa rencontre avec Gladio méritait-elle vraiment qu'on la considère comme une gardienne ? Et puis, qui était le gardien de la flûte du Soleil ? Si la flûte se trouvait sur l'île Noadkoko comme leur avait affirmé le sage, Moon se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas entre les mains de son gardien. Et, s'il était déjà allé la récupérer, où était donc le gardien ? Était-il aussi ignorant que Moon ou bien tentait-il de la retrouver maintenant que les chimères avaient pointé le bout de leur nez ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais une revenait sans cesse, chassant ainsi toutes les autres. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Gladio, elle comprit que lui aussi était tiraillé par d'horribles doutes.

\- Si... Hésita-t-elle. Si le sage a affirmé que la flûte du Soleil se trouvait sur l'île Noadkoko, où est l'autre gardien ? Pourquoi est-ce que la flûte est laissée à l'abandon ? Peut être que...

\- Il y a forcément un autre gardien que toi qui détient la flûte Moon... La coupa Gladio. Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que le sage soit persuadé que la flûte du Soleil se trouve sur l'île Noadkoko. D'après ses dires, il ne quitte jamais le Mont Wela alors, je vois mal comment il aurait pu en avoir la confirmation.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous a caché des choses ? S'inquiéta Moon en forçant de plus en plus les sourcils comme si elle tentait de voir une vérité imperceptible.

Gladio réfléchit un instant en silence.

\- Je n'en sais rien, finit-il par dire. Mais, j'imagine que les flûtes se transmettent de gardien en gardien. Tu n'as pas obtenu la flûte de la Lune par hasard. Le précédent gardien a du te la confier en renonçant à son propre rôle. Et, admettons que la flûte du soleil n'ait pas de propriétaire, peut être que le précédent gardien n'a pas trouvé son successeur où bien qu'il lui est arrivé quelques chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Moon dont la tête lui faisait mal à force de réfléchir.

\- Il a très bien pu être attaqué par des chimères ou bien les chercheurs de ma famille qui ne tenaient pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre récupère la flûte.

Moon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit les lèvres, si fort qu'elle en arracha un bout de peau.

\- Alors, le gardien serait...

Je ne sais pas Moon, affirma Gladio en se tournant vers elle d'un air agacé. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Bien moins en tout cas que ce qu'elle aurait du savoir. Car, oui, Moon, d'après le raisonnement logique de Gladio, avait forcément obtenu sa flûte du précédent gardien par quelque manière que ce soit. Mais sa mémoire défaillante à ce sujet était incapable de leur apporter la moindre aide. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir du jour où ses parents l'avaient abandonnée au milieu d'une forêt. Si seulement elle connaissait la raison de cet abandon. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait que ce voyage lui permettrait de retrouver peu à peu des fragments de son passé oublié, elle avait l'impression que sa mémoire se tarissait de jour en jour. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle avait trop de choses à penser en ce moments? En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Puisque Gladio jugeait qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé assez d'informations nécessaires pour la suite de leur périple, les deux adolescents, suivis de près par leur Pokemons, reprirent leurs recherches en examinant de près les ruines qui les entouraient. Alors qu'ils commençaient à désespérer de ne trouver aucun autre indice sur le mystère des flûtes, Moon se pencha de près sur une pierre où un message était gravé. Cette fois-ci, nul besoin de connaître les langues anciennes et étrangères pour pouvoir le comprendre.

\- La mélodie des gardiens... Murmura Moon d'une voix à peine audible qui obligea Gladio à la faire répéter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la pierre qui semblait la captiver.

\- La mélodie des gardiens, répéta Moon un peu plus fort. Regarde !

Gladio regarda à son tour et lut l'inscription mais, ce ne fut pas ce qui attira son attention. Au dessous de ce qui semblait être le titre, une longue partition gravée dans la roche s'étendait comme sur un parchemin. Les notes étaient soigneusement représentées et aucune ligne n'avait été effacée par les rouages du temps. Moon regarda Gladio glisser ses doigts sur la pierre d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu crois que c'est la mélodie qui permet d'ouvrir le portail vers l'ultra dimension ? Demanda Moon avec la certitude d'obtenir une confirmation.

\- Oui, sans doute. Les premiers gardiens ont du la graver ici pour que leurs successeurs puissent la connaître.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut ouvrir le portail du moment qu'il possède les deux flûtes et connait la mélodie !

\- C'est vrai mais, ce n'est pas ce que raconte la légende.

Moon hocha la tête en se souvenant des paroles du sage du Mont Wela. Il leur avait confirmé que les gardiens n'étaient pas choisis au hasard. Ils devaient être liés par de puissants liens et posséder un cœur d'une pureté noble.

\- Ne nous préoccupons pas de ça pour l'instant, déclara Gladio d'une voix lasse. Tu sais lire une partition ?

Moon le regarda avec des yeux coupables comme si elle venait de jeter sa flûte dans un précipice.

\- Je n'ai jamais appris à jouer... déclara-t-elle d'une voix timide prête à subir les reproches de Gladio. Mais, à sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'en fit pas et lui adressa au contraire un regard rassurant.

\- Je t'apprendrai alors. Ma sœur et moi suivions des cours de musique régulièrement. Le seul problème c'est...

Alors que Moon devinait son interrogation quant à savoir comment ils pourraient transporter la pierre, un vent glacial les fit frissonner dans un souffle qui ressemblait à un murmure d'esprit oppressant. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, persuadés que quelque chose s'était déplacé mais, il n'y avait qu'eux au milieu des ruines. Silvallié restait sur ses gardes, prêt à l'assaut, tandis que Guérilande conservait son habituel sourire joyeux.

Soudain, le vent s'arrêta brusquement de souffler, laissant le silence pour seul maître. Puis, un crissement presque indistinct arracha des grognements à Silvallié et Guérilande perdit son sourire. Moon, le souffle court, sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son corps qui se mettait à trembler comme une feuille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Gladio qui regardait sans cesse autour de lui. Ce bruit ne lui disait rien qui vaille et, comme pour confirmer ses pires craintes, il leva les yeux aux ciel. Moon pria très fort pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle redoutait et fit de même. Mais, le ciel était trop nuageux pour y apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Une masse brumeuse peu rassurante planait au dessus de leur tête et Moon remarqua que de minuscules gravats s'envolaient pour se perdre dans la nuée comme s'ils étaient aspirés par un aimant.

Cette fois, le visage de Moon se décomposa. Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa flûte de ses doigts crispés et jeta un regard affolé à Gladio dont le visage était devenu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit tant sa peur grandissait petit à petit.

Gladio cessa de contempler le ciel et, aussitôt, tira Moon par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre d'un pas rapide.

\- On part d'ici. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Mais, et... Et la partition ? Parvint à articuler Moon.

\- Peu importe ! Se fâcha Gladio du même ton qui fit se taire et trembler la jeune fille.

Visiblement, il paraissait aussi inquiet qu'elle et jugeait très prudent de quitter les lieux sur le champs, quitte à abandonner leur précieuse découverte. Silvallié caracola derrière eux suivi de près par Guérilande qui avait bien du mal à analyser la situation.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient à pas précipités vers l'entrée arquée qui menait à l'immense couloir, un puissant grincement strident retentit, comblant d'emblée le silence trop oppressant des lieux. Moon, Gladio et leurs Pokemons sursautèrent sous l'effet de surprise et se bouchèrent les oreilles en échangeant en regard douloureux et paniqué. La stridulation devint encore plus puissante et résonnait désormais si fort dans les têtes du quatuor qu'ils avaient la très désagréable sensation qu'elles allaient exploser ou bien, qu'ils s'écrouleraient brusquement comme écrasés par le poids de dix Wailord. Presque en même temps, leurs jambes fléchirent et leurs genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol provoquant ainsi une déplaisante secousse qui parcourut leur dos tout entier. Silvallié se roulait péniblement sur le sol tandis que Guérilande avait lâché son collier de fleurs pour masquer ses yeux horrifiés de ses petites pattes. Il tremblait et ses murmures chantants si paisibles s'étaient transformés en couinements affolés.

Gladio, les mains fermement plaquées sur ses oreilles, fit un effort considérable pour se relever. Il voulait absolument s'enfuir d'ici avec Moon et les Pokemons. Il était hors de question qu'ils revivent à nouveau ce cauchemar. Toutefois, la stridulation redoubla d'intensité, l'empêchant de rester debout plus longtemps. Il ne l'entendait pas mais, l'expression sur le visage de Moon et sa bouche ouverte laissaient deviner qu'elle criait. De peur ou de souffrance ? Sans doute un mélange des deux. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelques pas supplémentaires pour entrer dans le long couloir où le bruit devait être atténué, ils pourraient ensuite s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il suffisait de quelques pas, d'un tout petit effort...

Seulement, toute la volonté dont ils faisaient preuve s'ébranla lorsque la stridulation cessa pour laisser place à une déchirure semblable au grondement du tonnerre. Une déchirure qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien à leur plus grand désarroi.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, Gladio leva la tête vers le ciel, imité par Moon dont les yeux étaient encore humides de douleur.

Une brèche d'un blanc éclatant s'ouvrait dans le ciel, à présent dégagé, sous la pression de deux tentacules translucides. Tel un parasite, une créature en sortit lentement en observant ce qui l'entourait comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de destination. Seulement, elle n'avait pas de visage. Un bulbe qui lui servait de tête, en forme de champignon ressemblant à une capeline, ondulait disgracieusement et, depuis le fond du chapeau, remuaient des tentacules blanchâtres répugnantes semblables à une longue chevelure rebelle.

Bien qu'elle fut seule, Moon éprouva un profond sentiment de crainte et de dégoût face à la chimère qui flottait dans le ciel. Elle avait l'étrange don de la faire trembler comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Rien qu'en la regardant, elle sentait ses tentacules s'enrouler autour de son cou pour l'élever dans le ciel et l'emmener avec elle dans son univers. Mais la peur que lui inspirait son apparence n'était rien face au choc qui l'avait frappée lorsqu'elle avait vu ses bras gluants remuer. Désormais, le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit de sa rencontre avec Gladio lui revenait parfaitement en mémoire comme si elle venait d'y replonger. Les images étaient aussi claires que du cristal et la chimère de son rêve était la même que celle qui s'élevait au dessus d'eux en cet instant. Et si tout se déroulait comme dans ses songes, elle et Gladio disparaîtraient dans la brèche pour ne jamais en revenir. Cherchant un peu de réconfort, Moon tourna la tête vers Gladio et se figea net lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de son visage. Il gardait des yeux écarquillés rivés vers la chimères, ses mains tremblaient. Il était comme obnubilé par la créature, comme si plus aucune pensée n'affluait dans son esprit. Moon décela, au delà de la peur, un ébahissement intense dans ses yeux humides. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voyait en la créature une chose que lui seul pouvait apercevoir.

La respiration saccadée, elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour entendre le murmure indistinct qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. _Lilie_.

 _Lilie ?_ Se répéta Moon dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Lilie, la petite sœur de Gladio venait faire dans cette situation ? Moon pensa que la peur avait fait dérailler l'esprit de Gladio comme s'il avait reçu un choc violent à la tête. Il paraissait totalement inconscient de ses paroles. Lorsqu'on croisait son regard, on pouvait croire qu'il se trouvait en face de sa sœur qu'il avait cherchée éperdument.

Si Moon avait pu voir ce qu'il se passait à ce moment dans son esprit, elle se retrouverait sans doute dans ce même état de contemplation.

A travers l'iris émeraude de Gladio, ce n'était pas le chimère aux tentacules répugnants qui ondulait en face de lui mais, Lilie, une jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts d'une innocence à faire fondre le plus cruel des monstres. Elle lui souriait tendrement, les bras en avant pour lui faire signe de venir la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était là, rayonnante de bonheur tandis que, dans un fond de son esprit, Gladio entendait les cris de sa sœur, ses pleurs, la rire mesquin de sa mère. Il se revoyait, tendre sa main à Lilie pour que celle-ci l'attrape, en vain. Il la revoyait disparaître dans une brèche d'un blanc aveuglant qui le forçait à plisser les yeux. Il revoyait tout ça pourtant, en cet instant, Lilie était là, face à lui, et elle lui faisait signe d'approcher. Alors, sans réfléchir, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveaux serrer sa sœur dans ses bras, il se leva, avança à petits pas, sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris lointains qui semblaient l'appeler et qui s'évanouirent au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de sa sœur. Il saisit la main de Lilie et sentit un frisson le parcourir au contact de sa main frigorifique. Mais, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, il ne trouva pas cela inquiétant. Il continuait d'observer la jeune fille d'un air incrédule. Après tout ce temps sans la voir, il voulait lui parler, lui demandait comment elle allait avant même de savoir comment elle était sortie de l'ultra dimension. Mais, à l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche, Silvallié se rua sur Lilie dans un grognement furieux, la jetant à terre d'une violence folle. Il la mordait, se débattait avec force. Une expression d'horreur très vite rattrapée par une colère incontrôlable s'empara du visage de Gladio. Il voulut se ruer au secours de sa sœur, se jeter sur le Pokemon qu'il ne considérait plus comme son ami, pour qui, en cet instant, il éprouvait un profond sentiment de dégoût. Mais, au même moment, il sentit une gifle cinglante sur sa joue, le forçant à détourner son attention du combat féroce.

Peu à peu, son esprit s'éclaircit et la voix qu'il avait tenté d'ignorer devint de plus en plus forte. Néanmoins, ses yeux restèrent toujours aussi vitreux, comme perdus au beau milieu d'une scène imaginaire. Il parvint tout de même à reconnaître Moon. Moon qui se tenait tremblante devant lui. Son visage dégageait plus d'inquiétude que de colère malgré la force avec laquelle elle n'avait pas hésité à le gifler. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui parlait mais, il n'entendait pas. Elle pouvait bien hurler, il ne percevrait rien de ce qu'elle dirait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, en cet instant, était entendre la voix de sa petite sœur.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes, Moon retint un cri lorsque Silvallié fut projeté à plusieurs mètres d'eux par l'un des puissants tentacules de la chimère. Dans un râle pénible, il s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que la chimère s'approcha de Moon et Gladio. D'un geste onduleux, elle agita l'un de ses nombreux tentacules et le lança droit sur les deux adolescents d'une précision telle qu'elle aurait pu les embrocher tous les deux si Moon ne s'était pas jeter sur Gladio à temps pour le plaquer contre le sol.

N'abandonnant pour rien au monde sa loyauté envers son dresseur, Silvallié se releva dans un grand effort et se mit à tirer rageusement sur les tentacules de la chimère qui émettait d'affreuses stridulations. Plus loin, Guérilande se tremblait de tout son petit corps.

Moon ouvrit les yeux, encore sonnée par le choc du à son plongeon brutal sur le sol. Mais, elle constata, lorsqu'elle ne sentit aucune douleur, que Gladio avait amorti sa chute. Elle se redressa légèrement, le tenant fermement par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se relever, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Gladio, reviens à toi... Dit-elle d'une voix douce, presque suppliante.

Comme envoûté par ses mots, Gladio sembla doucement revenir à lui. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur éclat habituel et s'emplissaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude mêlée d'incompréhension. Il fixa Moon dans les yeux, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver et pour quelle raison ils se trouvaient dans cette position gênante. A cet instant, Moon qui comprit l'interrogation dans son regard et réalisa la situation, sentit son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle se demandait s'il pouvait l'entendre. Ses joues rougirent et bientôt, tout son visage se mit à chauffer autant que le bec d'un Bazoucan.

Elle se redressa cette fois-ci complètement et passa une jambe de l'autre côté de Gladio pour se retrouver assise à ses côtés. Il se releva à son tour, l'esprit un peu embrouillé et, au grand soulagement de Moon, ne semblait pas remarquer la gêne qui, pourtant, constellait son visage d'une teinte rouge Ecrapince.

\- Où est Lilie ? demanda Gladio d'une voix faible.

Moon hésita un instant avant de répondre. Elle désigna d'un doigt tremblant la chimère qui se débattait contre Silvallié.

\- Lilie n'est pas là Gladio... C'est une chimère. Tu ne la vois pas ?

\- Si... Si, je la vois, répondit-il sans quitter la chimère des yeux.

\- J'ai eu si peur Gladio ! S'exclama soudain Moon qui ne pouvait plus contenir son émotion. Tu étais absorbé par la chimère ! Tu ne me répondais pas quand je t'appelais, j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'entendais pas ! Tu as même pris le tentacule que la chimère te tendait et si Silvallié n'avait pas été là, elle t'aurais emmené dans la brèche ! Oh... J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais à toi !

Gladio regarda Moon se lamenter, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il porta une main à sa joue encore rougie comme si le souvenir de la gifle lui revenait soudain en mémoire. Moon pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai... J'ai du utiliser des moyens assez... Durs, pour te ramener à toi, dit-elle timidement.

Mais Gladio ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et prit soudain un air d'un sérieux implacable.

\- Moon, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mais, avant, il faut qu'on éloigne cette chimère. Tu peux utiliser ta flûte ?

\- Je... Euh, oui ! Bien sûr ! Dit-elle en se frappant la tête d'une tape légère. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à utiliser sa flûte plus tôt pour éloigner la chimère ? Instinctivement, elle passa une main dans son dos pour attraper l'instrument mais, se rendit compte qu'il n'y était pas. Elle se souvint soudainement, une lueur de panique dans le regard. Dès leur arrivée au lac du Halo Lunaire, elle avait pris sa flûte en main pour se protéger d'une potentielle menace. Et, dans le vacarme assourdissant provoqué par l'apparition de la chimère, elle l'avait, sans s'en rendre compte, laissée tomber pour se boucher les oreilles. Elle tourna la tête d'un geste vif à s'en faire un torticolis et vit, plus loin, sa flûte qui gisait sur le sol.

Dans la ferme intention de la récupérer pour se débarrasser de la créature que Silvallié retenait de toutes ses forces, elle se leva et courut dans sa direction. Seulement, des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à lever la tête. La vision de silhouettes l'obligea à s'arrêter. Les chercheurs du royaume Aether et leurs Pokemons se tenaient devant elle, l'un, le pied posé sur la flûte.

L'un d'eux affichait un sourire narquois sur son visage creusé de cernes qui lui donnaient l'air d'un Pandespiègle. D'un geste vif, il ramassa la flûte avant que Moon n'ait pu tendre son bras pour la récupérer. Accompagné par les airs satisfaits de ses acolytes, il jeta à Moon un regard dédaigneux avant de s'approcher de Gladio qui paraissait autant effaré que la jeune fille.

\- Tiens, tiens... Commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Alors c'est ici que se cache notre cher prince ?

Gladio ne répondit pas. Il tentait d'éviter le regard méprisant du chercheur en gardant les yeux rivés sur la flûte de la Lune que l'homme serrait entre ses mains gantées.

\- Vous êtes bien pâle, reprit-il sur le même ton. Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre ? Vous êtes tombé de votre trône ?

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, suivi de ses acolytes qui riaient plus fort encore. Gladio sentit un frémissement de rage le parcourir tandis que Moon se rua sur le chercheur, le visage alerte. Elle attrapa fermement le dos de sa blouse pour l'éloigner de Gladio.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Et rendez-moi _ma_ flûte ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme alors qu'une chimère se trouve juste sous vos yeux ?! Cria-t-elle en regardant en direction de Silvallié qui avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses quatre pattes, la chimère enroulant ses tentacules autour de lui.

Le chercheur explosa d'un rire presque hystérique. Il posa un œil mauvais sur Moon.

- _Ta_ flûte ? Laisse moi rire. Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ces histoires de chimères. Il marqua un instant de silence avant de reprendre avec une grimace de dégoût. Et puis, qui tu es toi ? Le valet du prince déchu ?

Alors que cette appellation arracha des moqueries virulentes aux chercheurs, Moon sentit son visage virer au rouge. Elle n'avait nullement honte mais, la colère qui grandissait en elle devenait de plus en plus impossible à contenir. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à se battre, comme elle l'avait appris dans sa campagne, pour récupérer son instrument, Silvallié fut projeté dans leur direction dans un souffle puissant, manqua de heurter de plein fouet le chercheur et s'écrasa à quelques mètres d'eux. Moon accourut aussitôt pour s'inquiéter de son état pendant que l'homme cerné replaçait correctement son chapeau sur sa tête, d'un geste impatient, l'air irrité.

A présent, la chimère s'approchait d'eux à mouvements lents mais, pour une raison que les adolescents ignoraient, les chercheurs ne semblaient pas éprouver la moindre once de peur.

\- Bien, bien, commença le chercheur d'un ton las. On s'occupe de Zéroid et ensuite, on ramène le prince au royaume, avec Silvallié et la flûte, bien entendu. Il se tourna vers Gladio qui serra les dents devant son regard menaçant. C'est un ordre de _Monsieur_.

Il s'approcha de Zéroid avec assurance et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa blouse, un vaporeux nuage de fumée qui ressemblait à un minuscule astre violet. Il le pressa dans sa main et le nuage se mit à émettre un cri strident d'abord faible puis, de plus en plus puissant sous la pression exercée par la main de l'homme cerné. Gladio écarquilla les yeux. Il avait peur de comprendre. Ce n'était tout de même pas...

\- Cosmog ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Il... Il fut interrompu par de nouveaux éclats de rires. Moon observait la scène sans comprendre, une main caressant doucement la tête de Silvallié qui gisait sur le sol.

\- Vois-tu, dit le chercheur en s'approchant plus près de Zéroid. Cosmog est notre _outil_ pour voyager à notre guise dans l'ultra dimension. Mais il a tellement dépensé d'énergie qu'il n'est désormais plus qu'un vulgaire tas de coton. J'espère qu'il tiendra assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Madame notre reine ait atteint son objectif.

Le visage de Moon se décomposa. Elle se souvint du récit de Gladio. Cosmog, l'ami que Lilie avait tenté de protéger à ses risques et périls en s'enfuyant de son royaume, était encore entre les mains vicieuses de ces chercheurs à l'esprit fourbe. Ils ne l'avaient pas relâché après le départ de Elsa-Mina dans l'ultra dimension. Non, ils continuaient de l'utiliser pour manipuler les allers et venues des chimères. Alors, étaient-ils responsables de l'apparition des Cablifères à Konikoni, et de la disparition des habitants de Ohana ? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'apparition de Zéroid coïncidait avec leur intervention. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là. A cause de Guérilande qui les avait suivis ou une autre raison mais, ils le savaient et ils avaient attendu le bon moment pour s'emparer de la flûte et venir chercher Gladio. Moon lui adressa un regard. Il paraissait autant dégoûté que désespéré. Elle non plus ne savait quoi faire face à des chercheurs qui maîtrisaient la situation en maîtres.

Alors qu'elle tentait avec un effort considérable de trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette situation désespérée, Moon vit le nuage de poussière grandir puis, se transformer en un trou noir béant. Dans un crissement désagréable, la chimère glissa involontairement vers la brèche ouverte par Cosmog, méconnaissable à cet instant. Prise de panique, elle agita ses tentacules pour se débattre mais, en vain. Très vite, elle disparut dans le trou noir et la brèche lumineuse par laquelle elle était venue se referma aussitôt. A présent, une épaisse brume vint à nouveau couvrir le ciel et le vent se remit à souffler. Moon, qui avait observé la scène avec des yeux ronds, sentait son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Elle hésitait entre se réjouir de l'état de panique de la chimère, le soulagement de ne plus la voir ou bien céder à la haine pour les chercheurs. Elle choisit la troisième option lorsque l'homme cerné s'adressa à Gladio d'un ton goguenard.

\- Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la princesse Lilie n'est-ce pas ? Il eut un rictus moqueur. Comme c'est dommage, la voilà à nouveau disparue !

A cet instant, cédant aux provocations du chercheur, Gladio se leva brusquement mais, alors qu'il voulait se ruer vers l'homme pour qui sa haine grandissait, il sentit une toile visqueuse s'agglutiner autour de lui, l'enrouler comme dans un cocon et le jeter à nouveau par terre. D'après les cris de terreur qui résonnaient, Gladio qui ne pouvait regarder ailleurs que le ciel devina que Moon était également aux prises avec les toiles. Et, elle n'était pas la seule. Silvallié s'en trouvait également totalement recouvert. L'un des chercheurs félicita l'immense Tarenbulle qui se réjouissait d'avoir enfin pu intervenir. Les autres Pokemons démesurés émettaient des grognements mécontents, signes qu'eux aussi voulaient se joindre à cette petite fête. Mais ils ne purent se satisfaire maintenant.

\- Fort bien ! S'exclama le chercheur cerné d'une voix enjouée qui laissait transparaître son entière satisfaction. On les emmène dans la base du Mont Lanakila. En revanche, ordonnez à Tarenbulle de laisser la fille. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un valet.

Horrifiée, Moon qui se débattait dans sa toile, vit les chercheurs s'éloigner, traînant Gladio et Silvallié derrière eux. Elle criait. Elle les appelait. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces pour venir à leur secours. Mais, alors qu'elle échangeait un dernier regard désemparé avec Gladio, elle se sentit projetée en arrière, heurter les ruines, avant de retomber violemment sur le sol. L'esprit embrumé par le choc, elle vit le massif Ekaiser s'emparer de la roche dans laquelle était gravée la partition. Elle entendait les grognements furieux de Silvallié et la voix de Gladio qui l'appelait s'éloigner jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent régulièrement, ça me fait très plaisir ! :3

A bientôt

 _OtomeSama_


	7. Chapter 7 : Le foyer des orphelins

Bonjour à tous !

Sincèrement, je vous présente mille excuses pour ce retard... Quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je me suis dit que j'essayerais de maintenir un rythme régulier et voilà le résultat ! x)

Je ne pourrais plus poster de chapitre chaque semaine ( sauf si un pic d'inspiration m'envahit ) mais je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

Je VEUX écrire les prochains chapitres pour arriver à la conclusion de cette histoire qui me plait toujours autant ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous plait à vous aussi... :3

Bien, sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le foyer des orphelins**

* * *

De fines gouttes de pluie tachaient le sol de pierre poussiéreux et un vent léger soufflait sinistrement sur le lac du Halo Lunaire. La brume s'épaississait de plus en plus, comme un nuage de coton grisâtre, cachant les paysages alentours derrière un épais rideau.

Au beau milieu des ruines, une jeune fille était allongée sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle même. Les yeux clos, la respiration saccadée, elle était inconsciente. Des égratignures fleurissaient sur ses bras, ses chevilles et son visage endormi. L'état de ses vêtements déchirés maculés de terre laissait penser qu'elle s'était défendue dans une lutte effreinée.

Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle sur ce sol si inconfortable ? Au vu de la crispation qui se dessinait de temps à autres sur son visage, ses rêves devaient être mauvais ou bien, la douleur la tirait peu à peu de ses songes.

Au dessus de sa tête, vint alors flotter une petite boule luminescente. C'était un Pokemon. Un Guérilande. Il tremblait étrangement de tout son être mais parvint tout de même à poser l'une de ses petites pattes sur la tête de la jeune fille. Soudain, elle fut entourée d'une apaisante lueur rosée dégageant une délicieuse odeur. Comme par miracle, ses égratignures s'effacèrent comme si une gomme était passée sur son corps et son visage se détendit.

La jeune fille remua doucement ses jambes puis, ses doigts. Enfin, ses paupières se mirent à frétiller. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller.

Moon ouvrit doucement les yeux. Derrière le rideau qui couvrait ses yeux encore embués, elle découvrit un paysage désolant. Des ruines à perte de vue, une épaisse masse brumeuse oppressante, et, ça et là, sur le sol de pierres, quelques gouttes de sang d'un rouge aussi sombre que le ciel.

Étrangement, alors qu'elle était allongée sur un sol humide, trempée par les gouttes de pluie froides qui tombaient irrégulièrement, elle fut surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur ni sensation de mal être. Elle avait juste un peu froid, tout simplement.

Lentement, elle s'assit, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Son esprit étant encore endormi, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en cet endroit et ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. A l'instant où elle s'apprêtait à se relever, ses yeux se posèrent sur une boule de feuilles pelotonnée dans le creux que formait une ruine. La boule ouvrit ses deux petits yeux verts scintillants lorsqu'elle l'entendit s'approcher et lui adressa un joli sourire qui illumina sa petite tête ronde. C'était un Guérilande. Oui, Guérilande. Guéri...

Brusquement, Moon sentit ses jambes fléchir. Incapable de tenir debout, elle retomba sur le sol à genoux comme si un lourd poids venait soudain de l'abattre. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration devint plus courte et ses mains se crispèrent nerveusement sur le sol. Guérilande constata sans mal qu'elle venait de réaliser la situation.

Il s'approcha doucement, tentant d'éviter son regard affolé qu'il ne supportait de voir chez aucun être humain. Le Pokemon médecin aimait la joie, les sourires et les rires. Il voulut calmer Moon mais, ses fleurs et ses dons ne servaient qu'à guérir les plaies et les maladies.

\- Gladio ! Silvallié ! Appela Moon d'une voix forte comme si l'un d'eux allait lui répondre. Gladiooo ! Continua-t-elle, une nuance de désespoir dans la voix, le regard suppliant de le voir arriver vers elle, Silvallié caracolant joyeusement sur ses talons comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Mais, personne ne répondit. Un long moment passa durant lequel seul la respiration haletante de Moon se faisait entendre. Après avoir attendu suffisamment leur retour en fixant la porte arquée qui menait au gigantesque couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés tous les quatre, Moon ferma les yeux, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Gladio et Silvallié ne reviendraient pas. Après l'attaque de la chimère Zeroid, les chercheurs du royaume Aether les avaient emmenés, eux ainsi que la flûte de la Lune et la partition de la mélodie des gardiens. Moon ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente mais, à en juger par ses vêtements trempés, ça devait faire un moment suffisamment long pour que ses amis soient loin désormais. Comment pourrait-elle les retrouver ? Elle ne connaissait rien d'Ula Ula. D'ailleurs, elle ne connaissait aucune région à l'exception d'Ohana et ses alentours. Nul doute qu'il lui serait impossible de retrouver Gladio et Silvallié si elle partait à leur recherche.

Moon ruminait sans cesse les événements dans son esprit. Elle culpabilisait. Si seulement elle avait eu la bonne initiative de jouer un morceau de flûte pour repousser la chimère. Ils n'auraient pas perdu de temps, Silvallié n'aurait pas été affaibli et aurait été en mesure de se battre contre les immenses Pokemons. Enfin, peut être pas. Peut être auraient-ils tout de même été mis à rude épreuve face aux chercheurs et leur armée insolite. Moon ne savait plus qui accuser. Elle était perdue, en plus de trembler de froid dans un environnement inconnu et hostile.

Lassée de se lamenter, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux larmoyants se posèrent sur Guérilande qui était resté à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et Moon sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était pas seule. Guérilande l'avait une nouvelle fois soignée et avait veillé sur elle le temps qu'elle se réveille. S'il n'avait pas été là, peut être que de graves blessures l'auraient empêchée de se relever, contrainte à attendre des jours et des jours que quelqu'un vienne la trouver par miracle.

Avec un sourire timide, elle caressa sa petite tête d'un doigt tremblant.

\- Heureusement que tu es là toi... Merci. Elle le laissa effectuer une pirouette joyeuse avant de reprendre. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas abandonner Gladio et Silvallié... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ces hommes leurs font... Tu as vu leurs Pokemons ? Ils étaient si grands ! Même si on parvenait à les retrouver dans leur repère au Mont Lanakila, on ne pourrait jamais les...

Moon s'interrompit. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle connaissait déjà l'endroit où se trouvaient les chercheurs. Oui, elle l'avait entendu avant leur départ alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre dans la toile de Tarenbulle. _On les emmène dans la base du Mont Lanakila_. Le chercheur aux cernes creusées qui ressemblait à un Pandespiègle avait prononcé ces mots en toute négligence, pensant très certainement que Moon, du haut de ses quinze ans, ne serait pas assez téméraire pour les suivre.

Seulement, c'était mal la connaître. Moon ne rennonçait pas aussi facilement surtout quand la solution se trouvait juste sous son nez.

 _C'est trop dangereux Moon, n'y va pas_. Lui aurait sans doute dit Gladio. Mais, depuis quand Moon écoutait-elle Gladio ?

Résolue et habituée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, elle se leva d'un bond sous les yeux de Guérilande interloqué dont le sourire paisible ne quittait pas son visage.

\- Guérilande, on fonce au Mont Lanakila ! Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne maintenant. Gladio et Silvallié ont besoin de notre aide et il faut que je récupère ce qui m'appartient ! Euh... Ma flûte, je veux dire...

Encouragée par les chants harmonieux de Guérilande, Moon serra les poings en signe de détermination. Gladio pouvait l'attendre, elle le sauverait coûte que coûte.

* * *

L'habituelle chaleur d'Alola que Moon avait toujours connue n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. D'abord, la brume oppressante du lac du Halo Lunaire avait caché les rayons scintillants du soleil, accompagné par une pluie froide et drue qui rendait l'atmosphère aussi maussade que les premiers jours d'automne. A présent, ce fut la neige qui s'occupait de faire brusquement chuter la température. Porté par une poudreuse givrante, le froid glaçait le tronc des sapins et donnait à leurs épines une couleur de cristal. Malgré le manque de la douce brise marine et de l'astre de feu scintillant au dessus de l'archipel, le paysage n'en était pas devenu pour autant triste à regarder. Les alentours étaient splendides. Un épais tapis de neige, plus blanc encore que le sable de la plage de la côte ouest d'Ula Ula, s'étendait à perte de vue sur une chaîne de montagnes impressionnantes.

Jamais Moon ne s'était doutée qu'un tel paysage existait sur l'archipel au climat paradisiaque qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Aussi ne fut-il pas surprenant lorsqu'elle s'émerveilla en sentant les délicats flocons de neige tomber sur sa tête dont les cheveux n'étaient plus, à présent, tout à fait noirs. Oubliant un instant ses préoccupations, elle était replongée dans les délices de l'enfance en ouvrant bien grand la bouche pour sentir les flocons fondre sur sa langue. Elle riait et tournoyait sur elle-même, s'amusant du son craquant que provoquaient ses pas sur la neige épaisse, accompagnée de Guérilande dont l'enthousiasme paraissait encore plus grand.

Moon se laissa tomber dans la neige, les bras et les jambes écartés pour créer un ange, imitée par le petit Pokemon qui ne produisit qu'une petite boule insignifiante. Mais, cela avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser à défaut de le frustrer.

Les pensées de la jeune fille oublièrent le froid glacial qui tiraillait son visage pour se tourner uniquement vers la grâce qu'avait naturellement les flocons de tomber du ciel.

Si seulement Moon avait pu partager ce moment de liberté absolue avec Gladio et Silvallié, elle se serait sentie bien plus légère qu'elle ne le paraissait. Au fond d'elle, elle s'inquiétait terriblement mais s'estimait profondément redevable au chercheur cerné d'avoir été assez stupide pour dévoiler l'endroit où se trouvait leur repère sans la moindre vigilance. Le mont Lanakila, voilà où ils se trouvaient en ce moment, le mont le plus haut et le plus froid de tout Alola.

Moon avait eu bien de la chance lorsque, après avoir quitté le lac du Halo Lunaire et avoir marché un moment sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, avec Guérilande, elle était tombée sur une vieille femme occupée à cueillir des baies dans son jardin entourant une minuscule maison perdue au milieu d'un champ. Moon qui n'avait croisé aucun être humain bienveillant sur cette île s'était alors demandée si elle n'était pas une chimère capable de prendre l'apparence d'une vieille femme. Mais, sa méfiance s'était envolé instantanément - _un peu trop vite peu être_ lui aurait dit Gladio - lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé d'entrer se reposer et prendre un bon repas. La vieille femme vivait seule et rares étaient les passants qui s'aventuraient autour de sa maison. Comme Moon le savait, Ula Ula n'était pas un lieu de vie très agréable, principalement à cause du tempérament hostile de l'île. Mais, la vieille femme avait vécu ici depuis sa naissance et, peu importe si les membres de sa famille étaient partis un à un pour de nouveaux horizons, elle ne quitterait les lieux pour rien au monde. Voilà ce qu'elle avait avoué à Moon, les yeux brillants de larmes, tandis que son invité engloutissait son bol de soupe tout en évitant de croiser son regard dont l'émotivité la gênait quelque peu.

Après avoir terminé son repas, Moon se vit obligée de passer la nuit ici, non pas par peur de passer la nuit dehors avec pour seul compagnon un petit Pokemon, mais parce que son hôte avait insisté de longues minutes pour qu'elle reste, prétextant qu'elle se sentirait coupable de laisser une pauvre jeune fille livrée à elle-même sur une terre de dangers. En réalité - Moon l'avait deviné aisément - elle désirait surtout profiter de sa compagnie plus longtemps.

Le lendemain, entièrement reposée d'une nuit calme et sans perturbation, Moon s'était empressée de demander à la vieille femme comment elle pouvait se rendre au Mont Lanakila où sa famille l'attendait – elle avait du trouver une excuse pour que la vieille femme accepte de lui répondre – et après un instant d'hésitation, elle obtint une réponse. La généreuse ancienne lui avait confié une carte, quelques Malasadas qu'elle avait préparées la veille, un sachet de baies à l'aspect succulent et un manteau fourré pour la suite du voyage.

Sans omettre de remercier gracieusement son hôte, Moon avait quitté la charmante petite maison, suivie de Guérilande, bien décidée à ne pas se perdre puisque que, après tout, se disait-elle, les cartes étaient faites pour ça.

Emmitouflée dans son chaud manteau de fourrure, Moon traversait l'étendue glaciale en jetant, de temps en temps, quelques coups d'œil à Guérilande pour être sûre qu'il ne s'était pas envolé parmi les flocons de neige. Son cœur avait fait une pirouette dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu de vue pendant de bonnes minutes. Aussi léger qu'une fleur, il avait été emporté par le vent, telle une feuille contrainte de quitter son arbre la saison venue, et s'était retrouvé attaché par son collier à la branche d'un arbre aussi haut qu'un Noadkoko. Par chance, Moon était aussi agile qu'un Capumain et grimpait aux arbres d'une aisance à rendre jaloux ces derniers. Toutefois, elle avait conscience de la dangerosité de l'exercice et n'éprouvait pas particulièrement l'envie de recommencer. Guérilande, donc, devait constamment se tenir dans son champ de vison. Moon l'aurait bien camouflé dans sa poche mais, le Pokemon qui avait émis des couinements plaintifs lorsqu'elle avait essayé, préférait sans nul doute voler en toute liberté.

Désormais, un blizzard qui devenait de plus en plus épais à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'altitude fouettait le visage de Moon. Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses orteils et tout son corps frissonnait. Forcée de plisser les yeux d'où coulaient des larmes tirées par le vent puissant, elle avait grande peine à distinguer le moindre chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle avait renoncé à la carte depuis longtemps, jugeant en toute logique que la repère des chercheurs de la famille royale ne serait pas indiqué d'un petit point sur le papier. ( même si elle l'avait souhaité très fort. ) Elle marchait déjà depuis un bon moment, une bonne journée sans doute, et ses jambes lui firent sentir le besoin de faire une pause. Cherchant à tâtons le moindre creux sur la paroi rocheuse qui longeait le chemin, elle finit par trouver une grotte suffisamment grande pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer. Ses lèvres étant incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, elle fit signe à Guérilande d'entrer et leva les bras en l'air pour manifester sa satisfaction.

En frottant ses mains pour les réchauffer, elle s'assit tout au fond de la grotte, là où le blizzard ne pouvait pas pénétrer et resta quelques instants en silence pour que son corps cesse de trembler.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- On... On a de la chance d...D'avoir trouvé un... Un abri, dit-elle sans parvenir à contrôler son bégaiement. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus dans son manteau. Il faut qu'on passe la... La nuit ici. Tu as faim ?

Guérilande répondit par un murmure joyeux et dévora de ses yeux verts pétillants les baies et Malasadas que Moon sortait de son sac. Elle lui tendit le sachet entier pour qu'il puisse se servir à sa guise tandis qu'elle croquait déjà dans son mets.

\- Bon appétit ! Dit-elle joyeusement, la bouche pleine d'une bouchée de Malasadas pimentée.

Même si une présence humaine lui manquait pour entrer dans une conversation passionnante dont elle avait le secret, Moon était rassurée d'avoir Guérilande à ses côtés. Il était toujours joyeux et, même s'il faisait parfois preuve de maladresse et d'étourderie, il n'en était pas moins attachant. En fait, il lui ressemblait un peu, remarqua Moon, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le ventre plein, il était désormais temps d'aller dormir. Moon s'installa dans une grimace sur le sol froid et dur, la tête posée sur la capuche de son manteau. Guérilande vint se pelotonner dans l'une de ses poches, visiblement plus attiré par l'idée d'être enfermé que de passer une nuit glaciale.

Moon poussa un long soupir à la fois d'aise et d'inquiétude. La grotte lui rappelait celle du Mont Wela où elle avait passé une nuit avec Gladio et Silvallié. Les léchouilles de Silvallié et les grognements mécontents de Gladio lui manquaient. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en ce moment. Essayaient-ils de s'endormir en pensant à elle, comme elle pensait à eux ?

Après avoir fermé les yeux, elle se perdit au beau milieu des songes dans lesquels Gladio lui faisait la morale puis jouait de la flûte, Silvallié dansant autour de lui.

Moon riait. Elle sentait la chaleur d'une main refermée sur la sienne. Elle tourna la tête vers une silhouette de femme mais ne parvint pas à voir son visage. Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle lui souriait. Une agréable chaleur s'empara se son corps comme un feu brûlant et réchauffant les jours d'hiver. Elle se sentait en sécurité aux côtés de cette femme qui ne cessait de la regarder, serrant sa main toujours plus fort. Puis, elle s'évapora comme un nuage de fumée, laissant derrière elle, l'obscurité sinistre d'une nuit sans lune ni étoile. Moon était seule, perdue au milieu d'un vaste champs où la moindre silhouette se dessinant dans l'obscurité la menaçait. Un intense frisson la traversa des pieds à la tête et elle se sentit décoller du sol. Le ciel quitta sa robe de nuit pour se recouvrir entièrement d'un blanc lumineux et aveuglant. Moon sentit sa tête tourner comme si elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Son corps devint aussi léger qu'une plume de Picassaut et se laissa absorber par une pression puissante qui émanait du ciel. N'arrivant plus à distinguer le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, Moon criait. Prise dans une spirale infernale, elle appelait à l'aide, cherchant désespéramment la main de la femme aux côtés de laquelle elle éprouvait un profond sentiment de bien être. Elle voulait la retrouver. Elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle appelait. _Maman !_

Moon se réveilla en sursaut, le visage couvert de sueur malgré le froid cinglant du Mont Lanakila. La respiration haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle, inspecta le moindre recoin de la grotte comme si quelqu'un se trouvait là. Elle sentait encore la présence de cette mystérieuse femme. Mais, peut être était-ce parce qu'elle venait tout juste d'émerger de son rêve. _Maman_ avait-elle dit. Avait-elle vraiment crié dans son sommeil. La petite tête de Guérilande qui sortait de la poche de son manteau, à peine réveillé, ses petits yeux verts inquiets, indiquait que c'était le cas.

Moon essuya son front d'un revers de main et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Il lui était déjà arrivé de rêver de ses parents, sans jamais les distinguer complètement mais, jamais les sensations ressenties n'avaient semblé aussi réelles. Moon pensa que les récents événements l'avaient sans doute beaucoup perturbée. Elle chassa de son esprit ce rêve auquel elle ne voulait plus penser pour le moment et sourit à Guérilande qui venait de se nicher dans sa main.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? On a suffisamment de nourriture pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que son ventre gargouillait. En tout cas, on dirait que mon estomac crie famine !

Rattrapée par son entrain habituel, Moon s'attela à sortir les Malasadas et les baies de son sac sous les yeux impatients de Guérilande. Ils mangèrent rapidement et d'un bon appétit puis, s'apprêtaient déjà à se remettre en route. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Gladio et Silvallié avaient disparu depuis maintenant deux jours.

Lorsqu'elle passa la tête hors de la grotte, l'agréable sensation de chaleur que Moon avait ressentie dans son rêve s'était envolée pour de bon. A peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le sol couvert d'une neige épaisse que le froid lui coupa le souffle comme si elle venait de plonger dans une marre gelée. Le blizzard soufflait encore plus fort que la veille, si bien qu'il était difficile de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi. Déjà qu'ils devaient trouver le repère des chercheurs de la famille royale en se fiant au hasard, s'ils devaient en plus défier un épais rideaux de neige, la situation paraissait impossible. Toutefois, Moon n'exprimait aucunement l'intention de renoncer et de passer une journée de plus dans la grotte en attendant que la tempête se calme. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse attendre Gladio et Silvallié plus longtemps. Guérilande, lui, semblait moins enclin à franchir un tel blizzard. Sa motivation était partie se cacher au fond de la grotte comme un Rattata apeuré dès qu'il avait senti le vent glacial sur son petit corps. Moon le comprenait. Il était si petit et fragile. Et puis, le mont Lanakila était loin de ressembler à son habitat naturel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Moon d'une voix rassurante. Tu peux rentrer dans ma poche, tu seras bien au chaud ! Sinon, tu vas encore t'envoler comme la veille !

Guérilande n'hésita pas une seconde. Visiblement, il attendait que Moon lui donne l'autorisation. Ravi, il se pelotonna dans la poche fourrée de son manteau en chantonnant un air mélodieux.

\- Bon, on y va ! Décida Moon, les poings serrés en signe de détermination. Elle enfonça sa tête dans le col de son manteau et reprit sa route, prête à braver le froid glacial du mont Lanakila.

* * *

Peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Moon et Guérilande de la grotte. Peut être pas même une heure. Déjà, Moon était épuisée, frigorifiée. Chaque pas constituait un énorme effort tant ses jambes engourdies luttaient contre la neige qui se resserrait sur elle comme un piège de glace. Elle ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains rougies par le froid. Ses oreilles qui supportaient le sifflement du blizzard lui faisaient terriblement mal et il lui semblait qu'elle n'était plus capable de bouger les lèvres. Ses yeux plissés pleuraient au contact du vent cinglant qui fouettait son visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait formé sur sa peau une multitude d'entailles d'où ne coulait aucune goutte de sang. Pourtant, son sang aurait été la seule source de chaleur qu'elle aurait pu trouver dans sa traversée glaciale. Elle sentait Guérilande trembler dans la poche de son manteau et souhaitait devenir aussi petite que lui pour pouvoir le rejoindre et se réchauffer un peu. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Qui les guiderait autrement ? Qui retrouverait Gladio et Silvallié à leur place ? Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette immensité montagneuse et polaire. Ni homme, ni Pokemon. Ils étaient seuls dans un blizzard givrant.

Bien loin de se dissiper, la tempête devint de plus en plus violente à tel point que Moon ne parvenait plus à regarder devant elle ni à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Dès qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, la neige venait les attaquer les obligeant ainsi à rester fermer. Enfoncée dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles, Moon tremblait de tout son corps. Ses cheveux qui voletaient dans tous les sens comme pris de folie n'amélioraient en rien sa vision. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre autour d'elle que le souffle du vent puissant qui agressait ses oreilles tel un cri strident. Ses mains gelées semblaient brûler son visage au fer rouge lorsqu'elle les posait sur ses joues. Son nez était si glacé qu'elle se demandait si elle en avait encore un. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se fier à ses sens. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer vainement que le blizzard cesse miraculeusement ou que quelqu'un vienne la trouver par chance.

Dans un ultime effort, guidée par une volonté de Noacier, elle avança, les yeux clos, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, ses jambes défiant la neige. Mais, bientôt, son pas ralentit, son esprit se vida. Elle ne sentait plus que l'engourdissement qui s'emparait de chacun de ses membres, ses poumons emplis d'un air trop vif et puissant et eut la sensation qu'elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fin. Elle n'entendit plus rien exceptés des couinements ressemblant à des pleurs qui résonnaient en écho.

Moon courrait. En pleurs, elle courrait après une silhouette vaporeuse de femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui s'éloignait en glissant comme un esprit. Moon se voyait tendre sa petite main d'enfant en appelant sa mère qui lui souriait toujours aussi tendrement. Soudain, sa course fut interrompue par une terrifiante créature à l'aspect hideux. Ce n'était pas un Pokemon. Non, c'était autre chose. Cruellement, il se rua sur la femme aux cheveux bruns sous les hurlements de Moon qui ne cessait de pleurer. Elle ferma les yeux. L'obscurité l'envahie. Seuls ses cris résonnaient à présent. Elle criait si fort, si fort. _Maman ! Maman, revient !_

\- Maman ! Ne me laisse pas !

\- Héé ! Réveille toi ! Réveille toi !

Moon ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était dans un lit, emmitouflées dans des couvertures bien chaudes. A son chevet, deux jeunes enfants la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, une expression d'inquiétude mêlée de stupeur sur le visage. La chambre qu'elle découvrit en promenant son regard n'était pas luxueuse mais tout à fait charmante. Les rideaux qui tombaient sur de petites fenêtres et le tapis usagé qui ornait le sol de bois rappelaient à Moon les petites maisons de Ohana. Un instant, elle crut être revenue chez elle et pensa même que tout depuis sa rencontre avec Gladio n'avait été qu'un long rêve. Toutefois, les enfants qui l'observaient toujours la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Tu vas bien madame ? Tu criais, on a eu peur ! Dit un petit garçon vêtu d'un énorme pull en laine de Wattouat.

\- Tu as perdu ta maman ? Ajouta la petite fille qui lui ressemblait tellement que Moon eut aucune peine à deviner qu'elle était sa sœur.

\- Je... Où suis-je ? Demanda Moon d'une voix faible en se redressant légèrement sur ses oreillers.

\- Tu es dans notre maison ! S'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon en ouvrant les bras pour désigner la chambre dans son entièreté.

Moon massa son front brûlant, les yeux plissés. Elle peinait à comprendre où elle avait atterri et les voix aiguës des enfants surexcités à l'idée d'avoir de la visite rendaient son mal de tête difficilement supportable. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, sa gorge était chargée comme si elle avait avalé quelque chose de particulièrement irritant et plus aucune force ne parcourait son corps. Ses joues avaient la couleur rouge vif d'une baie Tamato, son corps bouillonnait tel le magma du mont Wela mais, pourtant, les frissons qui glissaient sur sa peau lui donnaient l'impression de se trouver au cœur du blizzard infernal du mont Lanakila. Peut être était-elle en train de rêver, qu'elle était encore profondément endormie dans la neige glaciale. Ce lit douillet ne serait que le fruit de son désir de chaleur. Si elle s'endormait maintenant, pelotonnée dans ses épaisses couvertures, comme elle en ressentait l'envie, peut être se réveillerait-elle sur le tapis de neige gelé ?

\- Hé ! Tu nous entends ? Appela la petite voix enfantine de la petite fille. Pourquoi tu dormais dans la neige ?

\- Pourquoi tu marchais dans le blizzard ? Renchérit son frère. Margie nous dit toujours que c'est trop dangereux !

Moon dont la tête semblait prête à exploser à tout moment si les voix perçantes ne cessaient de l'accabler de questions voulait en venir à l'essentiel : à savoir, où était-elle ? Elle espérait ne pas s'être trop éloignée de sa destination. Et puis, combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Qu'était-il advenu de Gladio et Silvallié ? Et Guérilande ? Il n'était plus là non plus.

\- S'il vous plait... Moon n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte de la charmante petite chambre s'ouvrit dans un craquement de bois et une jeune femme de petite taille apparut dans l'encadrement. Un plateau en main, elle avait des cheveux violets ébouriffés dont des mèches étaient relevées en une couette enfantine sur sa tête. Ses grands yeux lavande et ses sourcils haussés naturellement lui donnaient un air supérieur, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était aussi insignifiant qu'une Malasadas sans garniture. Sur son visage pale se dessinait un sourire sinistre et sa robe rapiécée au teintes sombres ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Elle avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée où un rôle de sorcière lui siérait à merveille.

Moon se demandait ce qu'une personne aussi excentrique pouvait bien faire dans un endroit pareil. Elle pensait être tombée tout droit dans le piège d'une cruelle sorcière qui la forcerait à avaler ses potions les plus nauséeuses et qui capturait les enfants égarés. Elle hésita à croiser son regard mais les grands yeux écarquillés de la jeune femme l'absorbèrent avec la même intensité qu'une brèche de chimères. Moon déglutit péniblement. Elle était presque autant terrifiée que si elle avait rencontré un fantôme. Avait-elle raison de s'inquiéter ou bien, sa fièvre avait-elle le même effet sur elle qu'une attaque onde folie sur un Pokemon ?

Une voix aussi douce qu'une Malasada apaisa aussitôt sa peur, agissant sur elle comme un remède.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la jeune femme. J'espère que les enfants ne t'embêtent pas trop... Nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir de la visite alors ils en profitent. N'est-ce pas tous les deux ? Elle tourna la tête vers les enfants en fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour se donner un air plus sévère mais, étonnement, Moon vit une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux, une infinie bonté comme une mère aurait à l'égard de ses enfants. Alors que ces derniers lui souriaient d'un air espiègle, elle leur demanda gentiment de sortir jouer pour la laisser seule avec sa convalescente. Ils obéirent sans broncher et saluèrent Moon de leurs petites mains.

La jeune femme referma la porte, posa le plateau sur la table de chevet et avança une chaise pour s'asseoir en face du lit de Moon. Elle lui sourit avec bienveillance.

\- Je suis contente que tu te sois réveillée. Tu nous as fait peur tu sais ! Tu... Elle s'interrompit en découvrant le regard incrédule de Moon. Oh ! Excuse moi ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je suis Margie ! C'est moi qui m'occupe de l'orphelinat.

\- De l'orphelinat... ? Demanda Moon timidement en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts tant la voix douce semblable à une berceuse de Margie l'invitait au sommeil. Je suis dans un orphelinat?

Margie hocha la tête avec son étrange façon de sourire.

\- Oui, il est situé dans le mont Lanakila, au milieu de nulle part... Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole. Le blizzard souffle régulièrement ici et il est très dangereux de vouloir le traverser ! Tu devais avoir quelque chose de vraiment important à faire, pas vrai ?

Moon baissa les yeux. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Gladio et Silvallié qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvés.

\- Oui... Oui, je... Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

\- Quand le blizzard s'est calmé, reprit Margie, les enfants sont sortis jouer dans la neige et ils ont entendu le chant d'un Pokemon. Enfin, ça ressemblait plutôt à des plaintes.

\- Un chant...? Guérilande ?

\- Oui, les enfants m'ont appelée et ensemble, nous avons suivi l'appel du Pokemon. On a du marcher un petit moment avant de te retrouver étendue inconsciente, à moitié ensevelie sous la neige. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Si Guérilande n'avait pas été là, on ne t'aurait probablement jamais retrouvée. C'est ton ami ?

\- Oui ! Répondit aussitôt Moon les yeux humides. Comment va-t-il ?

Margie eut un petit rire bienveillant.

\- Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il joue avec les enfants dans le salon. Quand on t'a ramenée à l'orphelinat, il refusait qu'on le prenne dans nos mains. Il a enroulé son collier de fleurs autour de ton cou pour essayer de te soigner. Bien sûr, tu n'étais pas blessée mais, il ne renonçait pas. Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi.

Moon crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer si Margie lui en disait plus. La fidélité de Guérilande l'avait touchée et elle se sentait coupable à l'idée de l'avoir entraîné dans cette aventure en fonçant la tête baissée. Au moins, il était sain et sauf et elle lui était profondément redevable, à lui ainsi qu'à Margie.

\- Merci de m'avoir amenée ici, Margie.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de froid ! Répondit-elle avec le sourire le plus étrange que Moon n'avais jamais vu.

\- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, reprit Moon, mais, il faut vraiment que je parte. Mes amis m'attendent et...

Alors que Moon repoussait ses couvertures et s'apprêtait à se lever, Margie la força à s'allonger et tira à nouveau les couvertures sur elle en l'en enveloppant comme dans un cocon.

\- Non, non, non ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir dans ton état ! Tu es malade et tu as besoin de repos ! Elle s'adressait à elle d'une façon maternelle que Moon n'avait jamais connu. Où plutôt, dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ce n'était pas si désagréable. Prisonnière de ses couvertures, elle sortit ses bras avec peine pour saisir la tasse de lait meuhmeuh chaud que lui tendait Margie.

\- Bois-ça, ça va te faire du bien. Un bon repos et tu seras sur pieds ! Nous discuterons après de tout ce que tu veux savoir. Je ferais en sorte de t'aider mais je ne te laisserai pas filer sans rien savoir ! Et... Ah ! Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom...

\- Je m'appelle Moon ! Répondit celle-ci, les lèvres blanchies par le lait meuhmeuh.

\- Moon... Moon, répéta Margie. Je vois, repose toi bien Moon !

D'un signe de main, elle la salua avant de quitter la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Moon entendit ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. La jeune fille termina sa tasse et se laissa tomber lourdement sur ses oreillers. Elle se sentait si fatiguée qu'elle ne parvenait plus qu'à penser par brides. Guérilande l'avait sauvée, Margie l'avait chaleureusement accueillie dans son orphelinat et Gladio et Silvallié l'attendaient quelque part au mont Lanakila. Bercée par le flot de ses pensées, Moon s'endormit aussi vite que si elle avait reçu les spores d'un Spododo.

Le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée et les flammes qui dansaient donnaient au salon une ambiance des plus chaleureuses. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte de sa chambre de convalescence, Moon se sentit mieux grâce à l'odeur du bois qui humectait la pièce. Elle ne savait guère combien de temps elle avait dormi mais, bien qu'elle était encore un peu fiévreuse, elle avait retrouvé des forces et tenait à nouveau sur ses jambes. L'agréable sensation de bien être éprouvée à la découverte de la pièce passée, elle posa les yeux vers le centre du salon où étaient regroupés, sur des sofas peu luxueux mais à l'air confortable, Margie, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui semblait avoir le même âge que Moon et quelques enfants. Serrés les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer, ils écoutaient Margie leur faire la lecture d'un vieux livre de contes dont la couverture et les pages étaient jaunis par le temps. Moon eut un pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi. Elle se rappelait son enfance. Ces doux moments où elle et Tili s'installaient confortablement au coin du feu, les soirs d'hiver, pour lire les livres de leur grand père Pectorius sur les Pokemons. Elle eut l'étrange impression de se voir à la place de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, les yeux pétillants devant un ouvrage rempli de merveilles qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer, qui font rêver petits et grands en donnant l'image d'un monde parfois trop beau. Mais, si l'on en croyait ces contes, l'histoire devrait toujours bien se terminer n'est-ce-pas ?

Moon sortit de sa rêverie. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers le petit groupe en silence et fit remarquer sa présence d'une voix timide pour ne pas perturber cet instant de partage.

\- Euh... Margie ?

Margie se retourna, surprise. Un grand sourire proche de la fourberie se dessina sur son visage pâle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus posa ses grands yeux indigos sur elle, vides de toute expression puis, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Quant aux enfants, ils la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Sans doute se demandaient-ils qui était cette inconnue qui avait pénétré dans leur maison.

\- Comment tu te sens Moon ? Lui demanda Margie pour briser le silence pesant qui s'installait. Viens, assied toi, j'ai préparé du thé !

Sous l'invitation de Margie, Moon vint s'asseoir sur un fauteuil miteux non loin du sofa. Très vite, elle se sentit à nouveau à l'aise et finit même par retrouver la Moon habituelle qui jusque là était restée endormie. Le ton de voix de Margie avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Moon ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais il avait le don de la détendre comme un air de flûte. Elle lui sourit en saisissant la tasse de thé qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Je me sens mieux ! Le lait meuhmeuh a fait effet on dirait ! S'exclama Moon en ignorant les regards insistants des enfants qui s'étaient cachés derrière le sofa pour l'observer comme si elle était un Lougaroc féroce prêt à leur sauter dessus à tout moment. Je... Je suis ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Oh, non ! Répondit Margie dans un hochement de tête. Nous t'avons trouvé hier, en début d'après midi. Tu t'es réveillée ce matin avant de te rendormir jusqu'à l'heure du goûter !

\- Donc, j'ai passé un journée entière ici..., dit Moon plus pour elle même que pour être entendue. Ils s'était déjà écoulé trois jours depuis sa séparation avec Gladio et Silvallié. Et, en trois jours, beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer.

Alors qu'elle se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées, Moon releva soudain les yeux, qu'elle avait plongés dans sa tasse de thé, vers Margie qui la dévisageait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne vois pas Guérilande ! Il est...

Avec un sourire, Margie tourna immédiatement la tête vers une petite fenêtre dont le bord des carreaux étaient givrés. Moon l'imita. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle découvrit une petite boule à tête jaune virevolter, son collier de fleurs entre ses petites pattes, pour essayer d'éviter les boules de neige que lui lançaient des enfants emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Son habituel sourire rayonnant donnait un éclat solaire à son petit visage. Moon sentit un poids alléger son cœur et porta ses lèvres à sa tasse. Elle manqua de se brûler tant son thé était chaud et offrit aux regards qui ne la quittaient pas une grimace digne d'un Spectrum. Margie éclata d'un rire de sorcière de conte et les enfants esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

\- Je vois que tu es soulagée ! Dit Margie en reprenant son souffle.

Moon gloussa et, parfaitement à l'aise, s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Afin de faire rire les enfants qui, moins méfiants, s'étaient un peu approchés d'elle, elle fouilla dans sa réserve de blagues idiotes qu'elle tenait de Tili mais se ravisa avant de lâcher le moindre mot. Margie la dévisageait désormais d'un air des plus sérieux.

Moon plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sentit une indescriptible sensation de confiance la parcourir.

\- Moon, dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Mont Lanakila ?

Moon ne répondit pas. Pourquoi mêlerait-elle une personne aussi bienveillante et dévouée, déjà responsable d'autant d'enfants à ses problèmes ?

\- Est-ce que par hasard, reprit Margie, tes parents ont aussi disparu sans te laisser le moindre souvenir ?

Moon se figea. Son regard se perdit dans le mauve profond des yeux de Margie.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

A bientôt j'espère ! :D

OtomeSama


	8. Chapter 8 : Volonté

~ Hum hum ~

Bonjour...

Après de longs mois d'absence, me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans ma vie depuis la publication de ma fanfiction. Du coup... J'avais moins de temps pour écrire et je ne vous cache pas que je me suis un peu éloignée de cette histoire...

Seulement hier, j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de m'y remettre et j'ai réalisé que j'aimais beaucoup cette fanfic, vraiment ! De plus, je déteste laisser quelque chose inachevé... Et aussi, je me sentirais coupable de faire attendre tous ceux qui me suivent... Je vous remercie d'ailleurs énormément pour les adorables commentaires que vous m'avez laissé !

Comme j'espère écrire assez régulièrement, je pense publier des chapitres plus courts que les précédents qui étaient, quand même, de bons morceaux ! Enfin, tout dépendra de mon inspiration !

Allez, trêve de blablatage, voici le chapitre 8 de Melodia !

Bonne lecture !

 _Et désolée encore 3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Volonté**

* * *

Moon ferma les yeux.

D'un bond, elle se leva et rassembla le peu de ses affaires que Margie avait déposé dans un coin de la pièce avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

Devant une réaction aussi inattendue, Margie resta de marbre. Elle réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas été très judicieux de poser ce genre de question. Les parents de Moon avaient-ils, eux aussi, disparu mystérieusement ? Cela ne la regardait pas... Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser partir son invitée sans rien savoir.

Dès que Moon eut franchi le seuil de la porte, elle se précipita pour la rattraper. Les enfants, quant à eux, restés immobiles comme des statues derrière les sofas, les regardaient avec de yeux gros comme la panse d'un Ronflex. Sans doute pensaient-ils que, Moon, aussi étrange leur apparaissait-elle, venait tout droit d'une autre planète où elle avait grandi entourée de métamorphes.

« Moon, attends ! Appela Margie dans un souffle. »

Moon se retourna, le regard inhabituellement méfiant.

« Je suis désolée, reprit Margie. Je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question. Je veux juste savoir...

Comment le sais-tu ? L'interrompit Moon. Comment peux-tu savoir que mes parents ont disparu ? »

Loin de se sentir décontenancée par le regard froid de Moon, Margie afficha une mine sombre qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le joli visage angélique qui apaisait tant la brune quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. La voix de Margie résonna comme un écho menaçant dans l'immensité montagneuse. Tous les enfants de cet orphelinat ont aussi perdu leurs parents dans des conditions étranges. Leur unique souvenir de cet événement réside dans une accolade, un dernier sourire ou une main protectrice posée sur la tête... avant de ne plus jamais les revoir. Chacun d'entre eux a été retrouvé, endormi dans la neige glaciale du Mont Lanakila. Je les ai recueillis, j'ai pris soin d'eux, j'ai effectué des tas de recherches. Mais jamais je n'ai réussi à élucider le mystère de ces disparitions. »

Le regard de Margie s'éteignit.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la plaine enneigée, laissant, dans le cœur de Moon, un profond sentiment de malaise.

Le vent sifflait sinistrement. En cet instant, il demeurait semblable à des plaintes d'enfants malheureux et perdus, aux gémissements de Pokemons en peine, au hurlement strident des brèches blanchâtres qui s'ouvraient dans le ciel...

Accablée par l'atmosphère pesante, Moon se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Un peu plus loin, Guérilande la regardait en tremblotant.

Il y avait tant de choses que la jeune fille ignorait : sur elle-même, sur les autres et sur le monde. Elle frissonnait d'envie de tout savoir mais, d'un autre côté, cet inconnu auquel elle était confrontée, si grand était-il, lui faisait froid dans le dos. Nul de savait quelles réponses l'attendaient au bout du chemin.

Finalement, Moon brisa le silence.

« Margie... Je veux, moi aussi, découvrir l'origine de ces disparitions. Mais, avant tout, je dois retrouver mes amis. Seulement après je reviendrai et je t'apporterai une réponse. »

Le visage de Margie s'adoucit quelque peu. La lueur de détermination dans les yeux de Moon semblait lui donner du baume au cœur, comme si elle attendait une aide libératrice depuis bien longtemps. Peut être qu'enfin quelqu'un pourrait la libérer de son rôle, elle qui prenait soin de ces enfants jour et nuit sans se soucier de ses propres besoins.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? Lui demanda-t-elle simplement d'une voix aussi douce que le miel de Rubombelle.

Ils sont quelque part au Mont Lanakila, c'est certain, répondit Moon. Je finirai bien par les retrouver.

Je vois. Dans ce cas... »

Margie pressa le pas en direction du foyer, laissant Moon penaude au beau milieu de la neige. Peut être Margie, en bonne hôte qu'elle était, allait revenir les bras chargés de toutes sortes de confiseries pour son voyage. La gourmande Moon salivait en voyant danser dans son esprit malasadas et profiteroles mais, bien vite, ces mets délicieux s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit Margie revenir, accompagnée de la jeune fille au cheveux bleus que Moon avait aperçut dans le salon.

« Je te présente Néphie ! affirma Margie d'un ton à nouveau enjoué en poussant la timide jeune fille vers la principale concernée. Néphie connait bien les environs. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourra t'aider à trouver ta route ! Elle t'accompagnera le temps que tu retrouves tes amis avant de rentrer à la maison ! »

Le visage de Moon s'illumina soudain comme si elle venait de rencontrer le grand Arceus. Elle sauta presque sur la pauvre Néphie pour lui agripper fermement les épaules.

« C'est géniaaal ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un éclat de joie non dissimulé. Tu me sauves la vie Néphie ! »

Terriblement mal à l'aise face à tant d'enthousiasme – bien trop excessif à son goût d'ailleurs – Néphie prit la teinte écarlate d'un Magicarpe et se dégagea comme elle put de l'emprise de l'exubérante Moon.

« Je... Je vais faire de mon mieux, se contenta-t-elle de répondre timidement en tortillant ses doigts. »

C'est alors accompagnés d'une nouvelle partenaire que Moon et Guérilande reprirent leur périple dans l'immense Mont Lanakila. Dans un échange de regards sincères, Moon avait quitté Margie. Elles avaient l'une pour l'autre une confiance mutuelle et Moon était bien décidé à l'aider en lui apportant les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis si longtemps. Les au revoir avaient été brefs. Moon le savait, Margie l'attendrait. A la fin du voyage, elles se retrouveraient. Alors, la brune s'était éloignée en adressant un signe de main énergique à sa mystérieuse hôte.

* * *

Un hurlement déchirant retentit comme un écho. L'image était nette. Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cage, Silvallié poussait des plaintes de douleur, faisait crisser ses griffes et déchaînait ses crocs sur d'indestructibles barreaux. Dans des élans de rage, il se ruait des quatre côtés de sa prison, se débattait jusqu'au sang. Ses plaintes résonnaient toujours plus fort mais personne ne prêtait attention à la souffrance qu'il exprimait. L'imposant Pokemon n'existait plus désormais. Il se sentait petit, insignifiant face aux hommes cruels qui le ruaient de coups pour l'affaiblir et pratiquer sur lui toutes les expériences monstrueuses qui faisaient palpiter leur cœur. Encore fallait-il qu'ils en aient un.

Les yeux à moitié clos, le Pokemon, impuissant et meurtri, respirait avec difficulté. Il sentait ses forces le quitter pour de bon. Il croyait partir pour un long sommeil. Ainsi, il ne sentirait plus la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps. Il ne verrait plus ces silhouettes dont il ne distinguait que le sourire vicieux. Peut être était-ce mieux ainsi. Oui, c'était ce qu'il avait souhaité à cet instant. Pourtant, au delà de toutes ces forces, son esprit continuait à se débattre inlassablement. Il hurlait afin de faire entendre cet atroce spectacle.

Gladio ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter les images qui défilaient dans son esprit chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité. Seulement, même ses mains, crispées sur ses oreilles, n'éteignaient pas les plaintes de son fidèle Pokemon.

La situation demeurait insupportable. Gladio était là, allongé sur le lit d'une chambre à moitié vide dont les murs blancs l'oppressaient, l'angoissaient. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider son ami qui souffrait terriblement. Non, rien d'autre qu'écouter et attendre en silence.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la voix de Silvallié s'affaiblit avant de ne sonner plus que comme un souvenir.

C'était terminé.

Pour combien de temps Silvallié s'était-il tu ?

Gladio se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de soulagement. Pourquoi ? Parce que Silvallié ne souffrirait plus ? Ou bien parce qu'il n'aurait plus à supporter cette scène de torture abominable ?

Sur le plafond que le jeune prince ne cessait de fixer, se dessinait l'image de Silvallié, couvert de sang, inerte. Le soulagement que Gladio avait ressenti s'envola aussitôt pour laisser s'ancrer une profonde et incontrôlable tristesse.

Mais, il ne pleurait pas. Il restait immobile, le visage vide de toute expression dans un silence mortuaire.


	9. Chapter 9 : L'antre de glace

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 9 !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en retour ! :3

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : L'antre de glace**

* * *

Les rares Picassauts qui avaient le courage de survoler le terrible Mont Lanakila pouvaient trembler à l'entente du rire machiavélique qui s'élevait de l'immensité montagneuse. Seul maître dans ce silence, il donnait froid dans le dos. On avait cette désagréable impression que le fol énergumène qui riait à gorge déployée pouvait surgir de n'importe où, prêt à mettre en œuvre ses idées les plus monstrueuses. Alors, la meilleure chose à faire pour ces Picassauts était de battre plus fort de leurs ailes gelées vers de nouveaux horizons.

En réalité, ces ricanements sortaient de la bouche de Moon.

Oui, on pouvait aisément dire que Moon était folle mais simplement parce qu'elle riait aux blagues qu'elle se contait dans sa tête.

C'était la troisième fois depuis son départ du foyer des orphelins. Elle avait bien conscience que Néphie, sa nouvelle partenaire de route, risquait de trouver cela étrange, cependant, elle n'était pas très bavarde et Guérilande restait un Pokemon. Alors, Moon n'avait pour interlocuteur que son propre esprit.

Bien qu'elle essayait de faire preuve de bonne humeur, Moon n'échappait pas au froid glacial et à la pénible impression que son périple au Mont Lanakila durait depuis des semaines entières. Cela ne faisait pourtant que quelques jours mais Gladio et Silvallié lui manquaient terriblement. Ohana, le Mont Wela, le misérable Cocombaffe : tout lui semblait si loin !

Et si elle ne revoyait jamais Gladio et Silvallié ?

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pour chasser cette pensée néfaste. Moon devait absolument garder la tête froide !

Seulement, pour le moment, seuls ses pieds étaient congelés...

Le petit groupe marchait depuis un bon moment déjà mais l'on avait rien vu d'autre à l'horizon que ce majestueux tapis blanc.

Moon en avait assez de ne pas savoir où elle allait. Pour ne rien arranger, Néphie demeurait muette comme un Magicarpe. Et puis, le vent hivernal lui fouettait le visage comme s'il était doté de mains aux ongles lacérants. Et, malgré la chaleur du manteau que Margie lui avait donné, des frissons n'avaient de cesse de parcourir son corps.

Moon voulait se montrer plus forte que la température. A présent, son nouvel objectif consistait à se convaincre qu'elle avait chaud, vraiment très chaud ! Alors, il fallait qu'elle pense à une source potentielle de chaleur, n'importe laquelle.

Tout en continuant de marcher, elle ferma les yeux afin de mieux se concentrer et laisser son esprit s'évader. Elle atterrit, d'abord, sur une plage de sable fin, chauffée par les rayons du soleil. C'était agréable mais la fraîcheur de l'eau dans laquelle trempaient ses pieds la fit grelotter. Alors, elle se transporta dans une petite maison en bois où elle dégustait de bonnes malasadas devant un flamboyant feu de cheminée. Elle y était presque. Elle sentait la chaleur qui détendait ses muscles. Seulement, le blizzard qui s'infiltrait dans la maison mal isolée lui glaça le sang. Mais l'esprit de Moon débordait d'idées. Elle se retrouva alors entourée de petits Flamiaou. Elle caressa leur pelage doux et chaud, réconfortant et chaleureux. Elle se sentait mieux en le câlinant, en le serrant très fort contre elle. Son odeur et la douceur de sa peau l'apaisaient. Elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de cette étreinte. Ainsi, elle se blottit contre lui. Ah, la chaleur humaine ! Ces câlins avec Gladio étaient la meilleure source de chaleur qu'elle ait jamais connue !

Quoi ?!

Moon s'arrêta et ouvrit les yeux comme si elle se réveillait brusquement d'un rêve. Non seulement elle s'était égarée et ne voyait plus ni Néphie, ni Guérilande mais, son visage chauffait autant que la crinière d'un Ponyta. Son cœur, lui, battait à tout rompre.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de penser une chose pareille ?! Son cerveau était-il, lui aussi, frigorrifié au point de ne plus réfléchir raisonnablement ?

Afin de calmer ses nerfs, Moon forma une boule de neige, la roula frénétiquement entre ses mains avant de la lancer, de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, sur une paroi rocheuse. La boule de neige se décomposa de la même manière que le visage de Moon en cet instant.

« - Je... Je... Je deviens complètement folle ! Bafouilla-t-elle. »

Alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, elle vit Néphie courir dans sa direction, le visage alerte, suivie de Guérilande qui semblait dans le même état de panique.

« - Moon... commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'éloigner comme ça ? »

Moon la regarda. Son visage n'avait pas perdu sa teinte cramoisie ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Néphie.

« - Pourquoi tu es si rouge ? Tu t'es racontée une blague salace cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux que Moon ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna Moon. Je... Je ne ne suis pas... Pas du genre à penser à ce genre de choses !

\- N'empêche que tu bafouilles, c'est louche... continua Néphie d'un ton qui se voulait de plus en plus suspicieux tout en approchant son visage du sien. »

Moon, au comble de la gène, rougit de plus belle et recula de quelque pas. Le regard de Néphie lui donnait l'impression qu'elle sondait son esprit dans les moindres petits détails.

Elle n'était peut être pas cette fille timide que Moon avait rencontrée... Derrière ce visage doux et innocent se cachait, sans doute, une fille blagueuse et taquine.

« - Bon, Guérilande et moi avons trouvé l'entrée de la grotte, déclara Néphie qui avait déjà retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Une grotte ? Quelle grotte ? S'interrogea Moon. »

Néphie fit signe à Moon de la suivre, Guérilande les accompagnant toujours joyeusement. Alors que les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, Moon laissa sa partenaire la guider jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte, creusée dans la paroi rocheuse des montagnes.

Néphie désigna la cavité du doigt sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.

« - Voici le chemin qui nous menera de l'autre côté des montagnes ! Déclara Néphie. »

Moon déglutit difficilement. Cette grotte ne lui inspirait vraiment aucune confiance. Sa petite voix intérieure lui disait de ne pas y entrer, de ne pas y faire ne serait qu'un seul pas. Pourtant, elle croyait en Néphie et ne voulait pas gâcher les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour elle.

Si Gladio et Silvallié se trouvaient, bel et bien, quelque part, de l'autre côté des montagnes, Moon ne pouvait qu'ignorer les conseils de sa conscience. Le visage déterminé, elle suivit Néphie dans l'antre glacé.

* * *

Une statue de cire. Voilà ce à quoi Moon pensait lorsqu'elle croisait son reflet dans la paroi de glace miroitante. Ses joues avaient perdues leur fraîcheur rosée. Le contour de ses yeux d'ébène avait quant à lui rougi, lui donnant l'air malade. C'était également le cas de ses lobes d'oreilles, du bout de son nez qu'elle ne sentait plus et des ses lèvres gercées sur lesquelles elle passait sans cesse le bout de sa langue. Le reste de son visage était blanc comme la neige, blanc comme un spectre, blanc comme celui d'un cadavre. Oui, il n'y avait plus de vie sur ce visage d'ordinaire si lumineux. Ses lèvres qui ne parvenaient plus à s'étirer en un sourire, tremblotaient de la même façon que ses membres, devenus aussi raides que le cou d'un noix de coco.

Mais Moon n'était pas la seule à souffrir du froid. Si Néphie y semblait habituée, Guérilande avait troqué son joli vert printemps pour un violet terne. Sur sa petite tête s'était formé un petit chapeau de neige, joli mais, sans doute peu agréable à porter. Dès que son regard s'était posée sur la petite boule qui n'avait plus rien d'un Guérilande, Moon s'était empressée de l'attraper pour le garder bien au chaud dans la poche de son manteau. Quelques minutes de plus et Guérilande tombait sur le lit enneigée à la gracieuse manière d'un flocon.

Désormais, il dormait paisiblement, blotti au fond de son abri, tandis que Moon suivait Néphie dans ce labyrinthe de glace.

Ce qui inquiétait le plus Moon n'était pas le sol glacé qui craquait à chacun de leur pas, ni même les chemins sinueux – parfois dangereux – qu'elles empruntaient. Tantôt elles traversaient des galeries interminables, tantôt elles s'engageaient dans des boyaux – des passages étroits peu commode à la traversée – où Moon ne manqua pas de se cogner la tête plusieurs fois. La plupart de ces passages débouchaient sur des salles où d'impressionnants stalactites les menaçaient de leur tomber sur la tête. La traversée de la grotte était une épreuve mais le plus terrifiant résidait dans ce silence mortuaire que Moon ressentait, au fond d'elle, comme une angoisse.

Néphie qui s'était auparavant aventurée dans la grotte pour répondre à ses envies de découverte, l'avait avertie que le chemin serait long mais qu'elles ne croiseraient aucun obstacle insurmontable et menaçant. Autrement dit, il n'y avait pas de vie en ces lieux.

Soudain, Néphie s'arrêta brusquement. Moon qui manqua de la heurter, regarda partout autour d'elle pour en connaître la raison. Mais elle ne voyait que ce continuel paysage de roche glacée.

« -Pourquoi tu...

\- Silence ! L'interrompit Néphie en chuchotant. J'ai entendu du bruit »

Moon sentit son cœur faire une pirouette dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de chose. Si il n'y avait pas de vie dans cette grotte, qu'est-ce qui avait mis les sens de sa partenaire en alerte ? Un esprit ? Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Moon sentit ses jambe fléchir. Elle aurait voulut se trouver n'importe tout sauf dans cet endroit sinistre. Son affolement était tel qu'elle ferma les yeux de peur de croiser le regard sanguinaire d'un fantôme dans la paroi miroitante. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : crier.

« - MOON ! Derrière toi ! Cria Néphie. »

Effrayée, Moon imita Néphie en poussant , à son tour, un cri strident. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se retourner pour affronter l'horrible esprit qui toisait son dos et s'enfuit à toute vitesse par la galerie la plus proche. Néphie voulut l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Elle resta penaude. Peut être avait-elle poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, cette fois-ci, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une réaction aussi démesurée de la part de sa partenaire...

« - … Moon... C'était une blague... »

...

Allongée sur le sol froid de la galerie, Moon tentait avec peine de reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes étaient tellement engourdies qu'après à peine quelques mètres parcourus, elle s'étaient effondrée de tout son long contre la glace. Son premier reflex avait été de vérifier si Guérilande ne s'était pas blessé dans la chute. Par chance, il n'avait subi aucun choc et dormait toujours. En revanche, les bris de glace avaient écorché ses poignets, son front et son nez. Seulement, le froid anesthésiant la douleur, Moon ne le remarqua pas directement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son front qu'elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue des tâches de sang sur son gant.

Elle n'avait même plus la force de soigner ses plaies – avec quoi le ferait-elle ? - ni même de se relever d'ailleurs. Tout ce que son corps lui dictait était de fermer les yeux et dormir. Oui, elle en avait terriblement envie...

Moon se sentait comme enveloppée dans un cocon. Sa tête semblait aussi lourde qu'un Ronflex et des picotements assaillaient son visage comme une attaque cage-éclair. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et, très loin, elle croyait entendre une petite voix qui devint de plus en plus proche à mesure que le bourdonnement s'atténuait.

« - Moon ! Moon, ouvre les yeux ! Il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes ! Lui implorait une voix larmoyante. »

Lorsqu'elle parvint à entrouvrir les yeux, Moon devina le visage de Néphie, en pleurs. Elle devait s'en vouloir terriblement d'avoir osé une blague de mauvais goût dans une telle situation. Mais Moon, elle, ne lui reprochait rien. Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle avait une peur irrationnelle des esprits ? Et, n'y avait-il pas que Moon pour se jeter à corps perdu dans un endroit hostile et inconnu ?

Néphie sembla soulagée alors que Moon revint complètement à elle. Même si l'on devinait aisément ses remords sur son visage, elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa comme si elle voulait de nouveau s'imposer en guide sur lequel on pouvait compter.

« - Tu peux te lever ? Lui demanda-t-elle, la voix encore un peu tremblotante.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide... S'amusa Moon avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. »

Esquissant un petit sourire, Néphie aida Moon à se redresser. Cette dernière laissa passer quelques minutes avant de se mettre debout, le temps que ses vertiges cessent.

« - Je suis désolée Moon... s'excusa Néphie, la tête baissée et les doigts crispés sur son manteau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Moon avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. C'est plutôt moi qui te pose des problèmes. Elle eut un rire léger. Si Gladio était là, il dirait que je suis une casse-pieds qui agit sans réfléchir ! Et ensuite, il pousserait l'un de ses longs soupirs qui te fait sentir stupide... »

Néphie releva la tête.

« - Gladio ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est l'un des mes amis disparus... »

Moon faillit se perdre une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées mais constata bien vite que Néphie la dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds. D'abord intriguée, elle réalisa ensuite qu'elle venait de trahir sa parole de ne pas citer le nom de Gladio. Il était le prince d'Alola alors, elle était contrainte de le garder secret sous peine de lui attirer des ennuis supplémentaires.

Elle se mit soudainement à toussoter – où plutôt, s'efforça de le faire – comme si cela suffirait à étouffer ce début de conversation.

Néphie la regardait, à présent, d'un air suspicieux. Moon devait absolument noyer le Magicarpe !

« - Et si on reprenait notre chemin ? Je vais finir par me transformer en statue de glace à ce rythme là ! Affirma-t-elle en regardant le plafond. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Néphie hocha la tête avec un sourire puis, fit signe à Moon de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes filles poursuivirent leur marche, rythmée par le craquement de la glace et le son cristallin des gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient des stalactites. Moon ne s'était pas doutée que la route serait si longue avant d'accéder à l'autre côté des montagnes. Pour être franche, elle n'avait plus vraiment la notion du temps...

Petit à petit, pas après pas, Néphie guidait la brune vers la sortie. Elles arrivèrent jusqu'à un point repère que Néphie avait décrit comme « mortel ». Force est de constater qu'elle n'avait pas menti lorsque Moon se retrouva devant l'énorme gouffre qui séparait la paroi de la grotte et le maigre chemin sur lequel les filles avançaient.

Pour une fois, Moon faisait preuve de la plus grande des prudences. Elle ne succomba même pas à son envie de vérifier si elle tomberait éternellement après avoir sauter dans le vide.

Néanmoins, elle avait beau la chasser, sa curiosité était suffisamment maligne pour se faire une place. Moon plongea alors la main dans son sac et en sortit une baie Tamato plus tout à fait fraîche. Elle se contenta de répondre qu'elle s'adonnait à une expérience quand Néphie lui demanda ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. D'un geste souple du poignet, elle lança le fruit dans le gouffre inquiétant comme on jetterait un Cocombaffe à la mer.

Néphie soupira. Sa culpabilité pourrait presque s'envoler face aux idées saugrenues de Moon qui tendait l'oreille, prête à entendre la baie s'écraser sur le sol ( s'il y en avait un ). Elle se penchait un peu trop à son goût. Sa chute dans cet incertain gouffre sans fond lui paraissait tellement prévisible qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle pour la rattraper si le pire arrivait. Elle espérait très fort, dans ce cas là, que la brune ne l'entraînerait pas dans sa chute.

Pourtant, il ne se passa rien.

Rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule, attirée par l'odeur de la baie Tamato sortit de la poche à toute vitesse avant de plonger comme un éclair dans les profondeurs obscures.

Ni Moon, ni Néphie n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le visage figé, Moon tâtonna sa poche d'une main tremblotante. Elle était vide. Guérilande n'était plus là. C'était bien lui qui avait foncé dans le vide tel une flèche lancée par un Archéduc.

Moon sentit la panique l'envahir. Si Néphie n'avait pas été là pour le retenir, elle se serait probablement jetée dans le gouffre à son tour.

« - Arrête de t'agiter ! Ordonna Néphie d'un ton ferme. Il ne risque rien. Guérilande vole !

\- Il vole... répéta Moon à moitié rassurée. Oui mais... Si le gouffre était sans fin, il ne reviendrait jamais ! »

Néphie poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Cette idée de « gouffre sans fin » qu'elle jugeait absurde ne quittait donc jamais son esprit ?

« - Ecoute Moon... »

Un grondement retentit.

« - Il faut que tu arrêtes de... »

Le grondement retentit encore plus fort.

« - C'est... »

Silence. Moon et Néphie sentirent le sol gronder sous leurs pieds. Leur visage s'était subitement décomposé. Face au danger imminent, leur conscience leur demandait de s'enfuir mais leurs jambes ne répondaient pas, paralysées par la peur.

Trop tard.

Dans un rugissement sauvage et un fracas de roche, un gigantesque Draieul sortit du gouffre aussi rapidement que Guérilande y avait plongé.

Tandis que Néphie se plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse, Moon poussa un cri de terreur face au titanesque Pokemon dragon. Ses yeux d'un rose pâle perçant les dévoraient et la bave qui coulait de sa gueule laissait deviner qu'elles lui serviraient de repas si elles restaient plantées là. L'haleine repoussante qui se dégageait de l'antre qui lui servait d'avaloir donnait la nausée à Moon. Il fallait qu'elle bouge sinon, elle finirait en morceau au fond de son estomac. De plus, de part sa taille impressionnante, la queue de Draieul fouettait la paroi de la grotte et la pulvérisait par endroit.

Le plafond commençait à trembler. Moon manqua de recevoir un gravât sur le pied. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une petite boule qui tremblotait non loin du dragon. Guérilande était sorti, baie Tamato entre les pattes. La peur déformait son visage et Moon n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il attendait le signal pour s'enfuir.

Sans plus attendre, Draieul se rua férocement sur ses proie et heurta la paroi de plein fouet. Moon et Néphie coururent aussi vite qu'elle le purent. La peur leur fit oublier la raideur de leur jambe. Même leur fatigue et les blessures de Moon s'envolèrent. Seul leur cœur, battant à tout rompre, guidait leurs mouvements. Alors que Guérilande volait plus loin devant elles, les filles manquèrent de tomber à plusieurs reprises sur le sol qui se dérobait, petit à petit, sous leurs pieds. Moon, qui courrait plus vite, attrapa la main de Néphie et lui évita de justesse de recevoir un bloc de roche sur la tête. Par chance, la taille de Draieul devint un handicap pour le Pokemon. Il avait du mal à se mouvoir dans les galeries trop étroites pour lui. Cependant, la distance entre lui et ses proies restait minime. A chacun de ses claquements de mâchoire, Moon sentait son sang se glacer.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, Moon aperçut l'issue de la galerie. Dans un ultime effort, sans lâcher la main de Néphie, elle accéléra.

Mais, dans un grondement de rage, Draieul, qui ne parvenait pas à rattraper l'objet de sa convoitise, jeta puissamment sa queue contre la paroi. Un tremblement retentit avant que le plafond ne s'effondre en d'innombrables bloc de pierres glacées.

Moon ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne devait pas, à moins de se retrouver ensevelie sous les gravats.

Tout se passa très rapidement.

Dans un assourdissant fracas de roche, Moon perdit Guérilande de vue. Elle n'entendit qu'un faible couinement perdu dans l'éboulement. Elle courrait, trébuchait, repartait. Puis, d'un seul coup, une pierre heurta son bras et la fit brutalement lâcher la main de Néphie. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre avant de s'écraser sur le sol rocailleux. Moon voulut l'aider mais un énorme bloc de glace s'abattit sur les débris dans un dernier tremblement. Moon fut propulsée en avant et roula sur la terre, ses cris se perdant dans un vacarme fracassant.

…

Dans un épais nuage de poussière, Moon toussait en s'en faire mal à la poitrine. Déboussolée, elle tenta de se redresser en s'appuyant sur son bras mais une douleur lancinante le parcourut. Elle s'affala sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

Pendant un instant, elle crut perdre connaissance. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni pourquoi avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond de la grotte.

Tout était très joli. Il n'y avait plus de stalactites menaçants, ni de gouffre sans fond. Le plafond était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace dans laquelle se reflétaient les multiples cristaux qui jonchaient la grotte.

Moon croyait rêver. Pourtant, la vive douleur qui s'élançait dans son bras gauche lui rappela que tout était bien réel.

Elle tourna la tête et serra les dents lorsqu'elle découvrit son bras ensanglanté. La manche de son manteau était en lambeaux. Moon en déduisit qu'elle était tombée violemment dessus. Avec un peu de chance, il n'était pas cassé. Seul sa peau aurait subi des dommages.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda partout autour d'elle. Son cœur menaçait de lâcher si elle ne se calmait pas. Mais, elle ne voyait ni Néphie, ni Guérilande. Et, alors qu'une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle entendit une faible voix étouffée crier son nom. Moon tendit l'oreille puis, marcha à quatre pattes vers le mur d'éboulis qui bouchait la galerie. Elle colla sa tête contre la roche.

« - Néphie ! Néphie, tu es là ?! Cria-t-elle. »

Une faible voix lui répondit.

« - Moon ! »

Moon sentit une vague de soulagement la parcourir. Elle sourit malgré elle. Merci Arceus, Néphie était encore en vie !

« - Néphie ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Et Guérilande, il est avec toi ? »

Néphie ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un court instant, Moon entendit des sanglots de l'autre côté du mur de pierre.

« - Moon... Commença Néphie en essayant de se calmer. Il est vivant... Mais il a été heurté par une pierre... Il est encore inconscient ! Moi je n'ai que quelques blessures... Mais on est bloqué. La galerie est bouchée de tous les côtés ! »

Moon sentit son cœur se serrer comme si quelqu'un l'écrasait de toute sa poigne. Comment pouvait-elle les aider. Elle n'avait pas la force de briser ce mur de pierre. Et si jamais Draieul revenait, elles ne pourraient plus s'enfuir...

« - Moon ! L'interpella à nouveau Néphie. Il faut que tu continues d'avancer. La sortie n'est plus très loin !

\- Hors de question ! Répliqua aussitôt Moon. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ici ! »

Qui sait ce qu'il l'attendait dehors ? Peut être n'aurait-elle jamais l'occasion de revenir sauver ses compagnons. Néphie et Guérilande l'avaient tant aidé qu'elle se sentirait coupable de les abandonner. Et puis, dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Elle n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas.

« - Moon, reprit Néphie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous... Il faut que tu y ailles.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, répondit Moon d'un ton décidé. On trouvera bien une solution pour sortir d'ici ensemble. »

Néphie se tut. Moon ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou, au contraire, touchée par son attitude. Mais, peu importe. Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Épuisée, elle s'adossa contre la pierre et cala sa tête en arrière. Ses yeux ne cessèrent de fixer la beauté du plafond. En cet instant, elle ne pensait plus à Gladio et Silvallié, ni même au mystère rattaché à la flûte de la Lune et l'Histoire d'Alola. N'ayant pas non plus la force de trouver une solution pour sortir de la grotte, son esprit était vide, complètement vide.

Le temps passait. Nul ne pourrait dire combien de minutes, peut être même d'heures, s'étaient écoulées.

Moon somnolait. Elle se demandait si Néphie faisait de même, de son côté. Alors, elle pivota légèrement la tête afin de coller son oreille contre la roche glacée. Ce n'était pas si désagréable.

« - Néphie ? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ? Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de rêver... De tes parents ? »

Néphie marqua un instant de silence avant de répondre un « oui » presque inaudible.

« - Tu crois qu'on les reverra ? Continua Moon.

\- On ne peut réussir à rien si on reste assis à ne rien faire. »

Moon eut un faible sourire. Sa conscience lui murmurait que Néphie avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève et ne renonce pas. Pourtant, son corps était si fatigué qu'il refusait de bouger. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son esprit partir très loin, comme s'il s'aventurait dans un long tunnel. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. Elle ne le voulait pas. Mais la fatigue l'emporta sans qu'elle puisse se débattre.

* * *

Des pas résonnaient dans la grotte illuminée de cristaux.

Des hommes en uniforme blanc se tenaient face à Moon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait disparu.

* * *

Ce chapitre n'est pas censé être drôle mais je me suis mise à rire devant mon écran en imaginant Moon tomber, le plus naturellement du monde, dans ce fameux gouffre sans fin... U_U

C'est tout pour moi !

 **~ Bye bye ~**


End file.
